Sorry Has to Stop Somewhere
by polywolly
Summary: [COMPLETE] Hermione has moved to Chicago to escape the prying eyes of everyone who knows her. A murder and a terrible threat bring a man from her past back into her life and a memory long forgotten. Post book 6 HGSS. Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

a/n - I own nothing. The twists and turns maybe, but nothing else. Don't sue me. Reviews welcome! Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

Chicago was good for Hermione. Even though Apparition was easy enough, she was glad for the miles of separation that Chicago provided from the London wizarding scene. After graduating from Hogwarts, she found work almost immediately with a product development company in London. She worked testing charms and potions that they developed for sale on the wizarding market. Working mostly from home, she analyzed them, fixed them when necessary, and made them ready for sale to the public. The success that she enjoyed in her professional life while in London did not extend so easily to her personal life.

Hermione worked with the company for four years before moving to Chicago, leaving London shortly after Ron Weasley left her at the altar. As though that were not bad enough, Harry had taken Ron's side in the matter, making her not only suddenly single, but also extremely lonely. She found out through Harry, a few weeks after the failed wedding, that Ron had decided that they were not right for each other. If only he had felt compelled to tell her that before she stood in that church like an idiot, in front of her family and friends, the Headmaster, and most of her former Professors. Harry felt it was for the best because Ron was right, they were completely different people. Harry thought Hermione and Ron's relationship had lasted so long after the fall of Voldemort because they felt safe with each other. Ron had realized that he wanted more--needed more--from his wife. Hermione made him feel stupid--if not completely incompetent--and Harry agreed. Ron needed someone that could support him emotionally--not just financially--and Harry agreed. Ron thought she needed someone who was closer to her intellectually--less prone to mucking things up--and Harry agreed.

Ron's family was so sweet after Ginny had relayed the news that day, telling Hermione everything would be all right, and that Ron would eventually come to his senses. It was not long after the botched ceremony that they started avoiding Hermione in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and it was not much longer before they stopped returning her owls all together. Hermione assumed that they blamed her, but no matter how many times she thought about those days, she couldn't figure out how anyone could think that it was all her fault.

Hermione didn't make Ron fail the Auror exam. He did that on his own. She didn't make him go into business with Fred and George. That was his own stupidity. It was upon expressing those very thoughts that she knew Ron was probably right, though that didn't make it hurt any less. Hermione had these thoughts about six weeks after Ron had stood her up on their wedding day, except she made the mistake of saying them aloud. Ron refused to speak to her face to face after that conversation, as did Harry. Harry said that she was being selfish and that she should grow up. This assessment came from the boy who could not keep his invisibility cloak in his trunk for more than a day, she thought. Grow up, indeed. Hermione was so glad Voldemort was gone. At the very least, she did not have that tribulation hanging over her head any longer.

As it turned out, Dumbledore had worked to fake his death with Snape, allowing Voldemort to think he had the upper hand. Dumbledore helped Harry destroy the remaining Horcruxes, leading him to the final battle. Hit with a stunner, Hermione was unconscious when Voldemort fell, but Harry and Ron told her that it was beautiful. Harry lured Voldemort to the locked door in the Department of Mysteries. This time, the door opened easily for Harry. Pushing Voldemort into the room, Harry merely allowed the love inside to destroy him. Beautiful Phoenix song had filled the air while swirls of rainbow lights sparkled in the dark, circular entrance room. They were lucky enough not to suffer any more casualties. Ron and Harry had relayed the story after she woke up the next morning while she lay in bed in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Hermione was once sad that she missed it, but now she was glad that she didn't have that memory to add to the others of Ron that she had tried so very hard to forget.

Maybe she should have given everyone more time, yet she knew that there would be no staying in London. Her parents had retired and moved to Australia. There was no reason left for her to stay. Six months after the failed wedding, she moved to Chicago. The isolation allowed her the luxury of rarely looking back. Harry still wrote her from time to time and she always returned the favor, but the separation created a rift that nothing--save time--seemed able to bridge.

Hermione continued working for the London based company at their Chicago location. By the time she found herself sitting in the bar on Ledbetter Street sipping a glass of dry merlot, she had been with them six years. Within the last year, she had received a promotion to Chief Supervising Officer, which gave her the freedom to do her own experiments. She could now create her own charms and potions for sale, instead of only testing them. The promotion provided her with an office, a potions lab, and the freedom to work all the hours that she wished. Just a few hours before she arrived at the bar, she had received an owl at her lab.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me at The Demiguise at 8pm. Do not be late. Thank you._

_S. S._

Bewilderment didn't quite cover the full range of emotions Hermione felt upon reading the terse note. When Voldemort was defeated, Snape had immediately resigned from Hogwarts. He had removed himself almost entirely from public life, not that he had been too terribly public in the first place. There were still families, such as the Malfoys, that would like nothing more than to see him dead. To them, Snape was the reason for their friends and family's incarceration. Hermione thought he would be safer at Hogwarts, but it appeared that Snape disagreed.

Over the years, Hermione had run into a few problems with various concoctions. In a letter to Dumbledore, who wrote her often, she mentioned that she would love to ask Snape some questions. The Headmaster suggested she ask the questions of him so that he could forward them on to her old Professor. She had sent the first letter roughly a year ago and she had been nothing less than astonished to receive a reply back within two days, directly from Snape.

_Miss Granger,_

_Your calculations are correct. Two grams of asphodel and one drop of dandelion juice will rectify the deficiency._

_S. S._

Though the letter was not drenched in warm greetings, the fact that he responded at all was heartwarming. His advice was spot on. Hermione finished the fairly complicated potion weeks earlier than she anticipated. Over the course of the last year, she asked only two other questions. Both were answered swiftly and concisely, both lacking any kindnesses. This was what made the note she received a few hours before that much more intriguing. Firstly, Snape wanted to meet with her. Secondly, he had said please and thank you. Hermione could not shake the thought that something must be horribly wrong.

There Hermione sat, five minutes before eight on her twenty-fifth birthday, waiting to meet her old potions master. She had not seen him in six years. They were meeting at a bar, in Chicago, in the United States. This was certainly a set of circumstances Hermione would never have thought she would live to witness.

Of course, a couple of years ago, she thought that she would be Mrs. Ronald Weasley as well. Sniggering wryly to herself, she again checked the clock. This time her eyes fell upon the mysterious man who had just entered the bar.

Tall and lean, he was wearing a heavy, black trench coat, probably to protect against the stinging September wind of the city. He swung it from his shoulders as he entered, walking toward the table at the back of the bar where Hermione was sitting. Black leather boots matched the black jeans that matched the black t-shirt he wore beneath a long-sleeve, ivory dress shirt that lay unbuttoned. As her eyes made their way to his face, she was stunned to find that she had just been checking out her old professor.

His face was set as she remembered it, a blend of world-weariness and strength. She noticed a bit of tiredness in his eyes as he stepped up to her table. She also noticed that her jaw was slack and that she was still staring.

"I must apologize for the late hour, as well as the abruptness of the letter," he said with remarkable sincerity. "Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

His deep voice that she hadn't heard in so long shook her to her senses.

"Professor, it is so good to see you," she said as she put out a hand to shake his. Ignoring her proffered hand, he sat in the chair directly across from her.

"Miss Granger, I assure you that this is not a social call." There was that old nastiness. He shook his head as he put both hands up to rub his face. "I am sorry, this has been an awful day," he added, sans sarcasm. That made two apologies from Snape in less than a minute. Hermione was beginning to panic.

"What is going on sir?" she asked. "And what does it have to do with me?"

Looking him square in the eye, Hermione saw pain and uncertainty staring back. After a moment of hesitation, Snape answered, "There has been a tragedy. A few hours ago, four Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban."

Hermione interjected, "Who?"

He replied quietly, "Fenrir Greyback, Theodore Nott, Draco, and Lucius."

Fear spreading quickly through her nerves, she waited for him to continue. Much to her surprise, he seemed to be tentative, clearing his throat and fidgeting. Certainly, the fidgeting was barely noticeable, although she had never seen the man even as much as twitch in the face of danger.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

After a deep sigh Snape said, "Immediately after reaching the mainland, they Apparated into Hogsmeade." He paused again, appearing to be searching for the right words. Finally, he continued. "Miss Granger, the first person that they saw was Minerva McGonagall. They attacked her from behind. There was nothing she could have done."

Shock and horror replacing the earlier fear, Hermione sat stock-still, processing the news he had just given her. She asked the only question that she could form at the time, "Is she dead?"

He answered with a weary nod of his head. "I am so very sorry."

There was that word again. Sorry. This was surreal. Professor McGonagall could not be dead. She was too strong and too intelligent to be taken so easily. Hermione thought surely this was some kind of mistake.

"Are you sure it was Professor McGonagall?" she asked, her voice shaking with encroaching grief.

"Unfortunately, yes. Albus is currently focusing on finding the bastards. That is why he sent me to you." His voice was so quiet that she had to strain to hear him. The man had never seemed so upset.

"Thank you," she said. Instinctively, she reached across the table to touch his hand in comfort, but he hastily yanked his from the table.

"That is not all," he said.

Confused, she whispered, "What else could there be?"

"You are in danger," he advised. "You are safer here than in London, I am sure of that, but it is best you are not left alone until they are captured."

"Why would I be in danger?" she asked. She knew it was a stupid question as soon as she asked it. To her surprise, Snape answered with compassion in his voice.

"Your association with Potter clearly makes you a target. Aurors have already been stationed with Potter and at the various Weasley residences." Snape flinched, almost imperceptibly. "Albus thought you should be warned--and protected--as soon as possible."

"Thank you, but I think I can defend myself," she said with impatience. The mention of Harry and the Weasley's had distracted her. Now, all she wanted was to go home so that she could cry for her fallen mentor, something she could not do while sitting with Snape.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, some of the usual acid seeping into his voice, "you obviously do not realize the magnitude of the situation. These men have been in prison for a very long time. They are no longer rational. No matter your prowess with a wand, it would still be four against one. Albus wants you protected and I will not take no for an answer."

In resignation, Hermione reacted more severely than she intended, "Fine, where is my Auror? If you don't mind, I would really like to be getting home."

Snape cleared his throat, squirming ever so slightly. "I am going to have to do."

She laughed faintly before she said, "Let me guess, all the Aurors are busy trying to catch the convicts, hence you have been recruited by Dumbledore to keep a steely eye on me."

Raising an eyebrow, his face resuming its customary scowl, Snape nodded.

"Fine," she said. "Let's go."

Dropping a couple of galleons on the table, she brushed past him toward the door, not wanting him to see the tears rising in her eyes that she had worked so hard to contain. Wordlessly, he followed her.

Hermione was about to hurry into the street when Snape grabbed her by the forearm. Just as he pulled her back onto the sidewalk, a car went speeding through the intersection. Looking up at him, she thought she saw pain on his face as he released his grip on her arm. She quickly dismissed the thought when he spoke.

"As much as I would love to shorten this visit, I would rather not have to tell Albus you were killed in a traffic accident moments after our meeting. He might presume I pushed you."

After glaring at him, she made a point to look both ways before huffing across the street. To think, she had felt sorry for him for a second.

**> > > > > > > > > >**

Snape watched warily as Hermione rushed across the street. He had seen the glimmer of tears in her eyes and understood well what she was feeling. The isolated part of him was resolute to show no emotion, but that long suppressed empathy that he felt for his star pupil was ever so real. Allowing her to get a few yards head start, he followed.

He had not seen her since the fall of Voldemort. Six years had not changed her much. She had the same frizzy mane of hair around the same large, caramel-colored eyes and pale complexion. Snape wondered if she spent as much time working as he had always assumed she would.

The questions she posed to him over the last year had been the only contact between himself and any of his former students. Research taking up most of his time, he did not have anything that could be mistaken for a social life. Albus and Minerva stayed in touch over the years, but Hermione's interest in him was surprising to say the least.

Her questions were always well thought out--and explained in full--within an inch of reason. Dumbledore smiled knowingly at him, a few months ago, when he brought Snape her last letter.

"She isn't one to overlook much," Dumbledore had said.

Four pages of parchment--and an hour later--Snape had finished reading. His answers were always short, but he always tried to add something nice at the beginning. He would point out that she was right about something or that her research was thorough. That was about as close as Severus Snape ever came to actually being friendly to any student--past, present, or future.

The future--that was a dastardly thing. When he finished his research, he planned to return to teaching. Snape knew, deep down, that if six years had not solved the problem then another six would not change anything. However, he kept going, hoping that the next book or potion would do the trick. That was until earlier that day.

Albus had contacted Snape by patronus, something that had not happened in six years. Snape promptly Apparated to Hogwarts. Minerva's death was an awful shock. Albus and Minerva were Snape's only friends, the only people he had ever managed to fully trust over the years. They had stood with him to the very end and never doubted his loyalty. Snape panicked for the first time in almost two decades. Albus did what he always did when confronted with a problem--he offered Snape candy. Immediately after Snape declined, Albus said that he needed Snape's help. Someone had to contact Hermione Granger in Chicago to deliver the news. They also needed to find someone to stay with her until they had averted the crisis. Perhaps because Snape was in shock, or because he was vaguely curious as to where her life had taken her, he volunteered. Albus readily accepted the offer.

Snape was seriously reconsidering his decision as he followed Hermione's angry form down the streets of Chicago. The shock of the news that he brought was probably causing her to vent her frustrations on him. Besides, he really was not very good at comforting, especially in his current condition. He also thought that, perhaps, she was not enjoying the sudden return to memories of Mr. Weasley.

When Snape mentioned the Weasley's earlier, he remembered her estrangement and promptly stopped before elaborating further. Albus had indicated that both Potter and Weasley inquired to Hermione's safety. Albus told Snape that it was at his discretion whether he relayed the information. Snape told Albus that if they were so concerned about her well-being then they would not have abandoned her, as it were, and that it was up to Albus whether he relayed _that_ information. Albus only nodded wisely. Snape knew what it was to be abandoned by those that you loved. It had a lot to do with who he was to that very day.

On Albus' request, Snape had attended Hermione's wedding. On their way to the ceremony, they discussed the pairing. Albus agreed that they were not a match, but added that love does not always play fair. Snape thought it was a waste of a bright and very talented witch. Weasley was not right for Hermione and she would grow to regret her decision in time, or she would settle for less than she deserved. He had always respected her, much more than anyone except Albus and Minerva ever knew. Exceptionally smart, she matured in her last two years at Hogwarts. She was no longer the hyperactive know-it-all. She had developed a quiet confidence in her abilities and subsequently excelled even faster.

Sitting in the very back of the church on what was to be Hermione's wedding day, he felt saddened for her as he watched her stand visibly confused and distraught in front of all those expectant muggles and wizards. When Ginny Weasley ran up the aisle and whispered in Hermione's ear, Snape could not help wanting to hunt down Weasley to put him out of her misery. That was humiliation at its nastiest, even compared to what Snape had endured at the hands of James and Sirius. However, Snape also knew it was for the best. She deserved better and better would find its way to her someday.

When Hermione left London, Snape was not surprised. Albus told Snape where she had gone, mentioning that she was handling the breakup well. The Headmaster also imparted the story of the breakup of the trio, how Harry and the Weasley's blamed Hermione for Ron's cold feet. How they could blame her, Snape did not know. She, at least, had the courage to show up for her own wedding.

When he had opened the door of the bar that evening, Snape wondered why he was so curious about this woman. He taught other exemplary students before, but none of them had fought along side him with the conviction or the strength that Hermione had. He carried her from the Atrium at the Ministry after the stunner struck her, Apparating with her back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey had assured Snape that she would be fine, but he sat with her through the night anyway. When word arrived of Harry's success, Snape whispered in her ear that they had won. He told her that her friends were alive. He said that there were no other casualties on the side of the Light. He could have sworn that her body relaxed and that her breathing leveled out at his words. He held her hand even though he was exhausted and talked to her so that she might know someone was there. He would not leave her until someone else made it back. It was well into the wee hours of the morning when he left her with Albus. Snape left hoping that she would be all right and that he still had that bottle of scotch in his rooms. He needed a good stiff drink to celebrate the end of his enslavement to the cause. That was when everything changed. He gave Albus his resignation the next day.

**> > > > > > > > > >**

Hermione reached the door to her apartment building in record time. She should walk home fuming more often, she thought. Up the stairs and through the foyer, she could hear Snape's rhythmic footfalls still behind her. She finally stopped when she reached the elevator. Pressing the up button, she turned to acknowledge Snape.

Hermione tried to speak pleasantly, "I live on the seventh floor. People don't notice the owls as much."

Snape nodded curtly.

"Look," she sighed, "I'm sorry. This is all a lot to take in. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. I promise I'll be less irritable in the morning."

Snape nodded again.

She added, "Well, maybe not in the morning either. I don't like mornings much. I should be approachable by midmorning, or maybe early afternoon if you're lucky."

Looking up with a weak smile, she was surprised to see the corners of his mouth twitch in recognition of the joke before returning to the regular glower. Same old Snape, she thought.

After a silent ride to the seventh floor, and an even quieter walk to her apartment, Hermione was feeling badly about her treatment of her old professor. He was just trying to help. Besides, she was sure Dumbledore had forced Snape into it somehow. Taking off her coat as soon as they entered, she rushed around picking up the clothes, food wrappers, and books that she had left strewn about the place. She wasn't used to having company. Snape stood like a statue in the foyer, looking around anxiously. She had never seen so many different faces displayed by the man that she thought only possessed the one.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked politely.

"Please," he said evenly. "I take it black." Snape remained perfectly still.

"Well, sit down. You know, you're the first visitor I've had since I've lived here. To be honest, I barely remember the procedure." She giggled nervously before adding, "Please, forgive me." She smiled and then disappeared into the kitchen to prepare his drink, wrestling with the rising guilt.

**> > > > > > > > > >**

Snape was dumbfounded by Hermione's apartment. The living room was enormous, big enough to fit his entire house. The vaulted ceiling was dramatic, creating sharp angles that formed a unique architectural effect. There was a large arched doorway to his left. The doorway led to a room containing no furniture. From what he could see from the foyer, the room held a small fireplace as well as a sizeable window that provided a spectacular view of the city.

Every bit of wall in the living room, except where the couch sat against it, held rows of bookcases. No less than ten feet high, each bookcase was full to capacity, every inch of shelf space filled with volumes of every conceivable size. Still, there were piles of books stacked precariously around the room on the floor. Snape could not help but smile at the thought that she must have burgled Flourish and Blotts.

Snape reluctantly followed Hermione's order to sit. This was not comfortable for him at all. He did not know how to _visit_. Moreover, he had never made a habit of visiting his former students, no matter the circumstances. Was she kidding that he was the only visitor she'd had to her apartment? Certainly not, he thought. The wizarding community in Chicago was large enough. There would have been plenty of opportunities to make new friends.

Emerging from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea, Hermione sat one down on the table in front of Snape and sat in the armchair directly across. They sipped their tea for a moment, neither one speaking. Snape was just thinking of asking how her work was going when she broke the silence.

"I take it that I won't be able to return for the services," she said.

"No, I am afraid it is too dangerous," he answered.

Another hushed moment passed. Snape was about to ask the question again when she spoke.

"I had just written to her," she said softly. "She must not have had time to reply."

Snape nodded, "She had been busy with the start of the school year."

More silence passed. Snape was beginning to wonder whether even to attempt to speak when she asked, "Have you returned to Hogwarts?"

He snorted. "No, but I have stayed in contact with Albus and Minerva. They were the only people I trusted with the knowledge of my whereabouts."

Her brow furrowed, "How is Dumbledore doing?"

Snape snorted again, "You know that old man. He is extremely heartbroken, but he accepts what death is. He will miss her enormously." He paused before adding, "He is a wiser man than any of us will ever be able to truly appreciate."

Hermione nodded. "He was good to me after…" she hesitated grudgingly, "…after what happened."

Snape wondered if she meant Weasley. "Yes, he does always seem to know what to say."

She stared broodingly into her cup, curled into the chair with her legs pulled up beneath her. He sat stiffly on the edge of his seat, watching her. There was obviously something she wanted to say.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron at all?" she asked, suddenly adding, "Of course you haven't."

"No, I have not. Albus has told me that Mr. Potter is busy doing what an Auror does." He shook his head before going on, "Mr. Weasley is still employed by his brothers, Fred and George." He stopped when he saw the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. "Miss Granger, we have both had quite hectic days. Perhaps you would prefer to retire for the evening?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I'm sorry." She laughed before adding, "We really need to stop apologizing to each other."

Snape nodded. Another silence rested between them. This time Snape managed to ask his question.

"How has your work been recently?"

"Oh," she looked surprised. "Its fine, I guess. I develop my own products now. Basically, it's hideously boring."

Choking on the tea he was drinking, Snape laughed. He could see her smile peek around the rim of her cup as she took a drink.

"That is fascinating," he said, still chuckling.

"It's a job. I wouldn't be able to afford this place without it. And I can't go back to London so…" Again, she stopped abruptly, but this time she did not finish her sentence. Instead, she looked right into his eyes. He was transfixed by the shimmer of tears that remained and by the determination that had suddenly appeared. "Professor, were you at the wedding?"

Again, he choked on the sip of tea he had just taken. She must be tiring of the small talk as well, he thought.

"Yes," he answered.

Shock flashed across her face for only a second before she continued, "Does anyone still gossip about that?"

"Do you honestly think that I am inclined to gossip?" he asked, eye brow raised.

She laughed semi-hysterically, "No."

"Thank god," he replied.

She laughed again, "I just--when I left--"

He felt compelled to help her out of the verbal ditch she was digging. "I know. Albus did communicate parts of the story, in his infinite wisdom." He paused to give her a meaningful look that she returned, "If you do not mind me saying, I think it was for the best."

The knowing look she had faded into consternation. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Realizing his mistake, he fumbled to correct it. "Before you hex me, allow me to explain."

She nodded slowly, still gawking at him.

"I know you do not need my advice, but you obviously want it." She raised a questioning eyebrow as he continued. "If you are still dwelling on the events of two years ago, then it is time you heard a lecture on why Mr. Weasley's mistake was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Her consternation turned into blatant bewilderment.

Snape cleared his throat before speaking his mind. "I may not be your professor anymore, but that does not mean that I am stupid. You are fishing for something Miss Granger, and I am going to try to provide it, if I can." He paused to form his next words very carefully, wondering how he had managed to get himself into this. "You know what you are capable of--and what Mr. Weasley has managed to do with his life. Perhaps if you wished to waste the rest of your days cleaning up after him--and the predictably innumerably children--then you should feel some semblance of loss. The way I see it, that day was a gift to you. You were not preordained to be his wife. You were never destined to be Harry Potter's friend. However, you were destined to be a magnificent witch, whose talents far exceed those of her peers, and most everyone else for that matter. Do not let yourself feel inferior for one second considering those people whom you thought were your friends. They deserted you when you needed them most and that is reprehensible. I would tell you what I personally think of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley individually, but that would take far too long and to be honest, I really do not like to speak ill of the stupid. Actually I do, but they have yet to invent words to describe the ineptitude of that lovely couple."

As he finished talking, he realized that he was reclining against the back of the couch, a voice in the back of his mind asking him what in hell he had just said. He looked at her face staring back at him, blank with shock and amazement. Suddenly, he knew what it was that she had done.

"Veritaserum," he said calmly.

She nodded slowly, tears welling into her eyes again.

"Please, do not cry. I am inept at some things myself and one of them is dealing with a crying woman. You wanted honest answers to your questions. I might have done the same thing myself." He smirked at her, his mind gradually reeling itself back into its usual state. "I would suggest you go to bed now. You will want to be rested in the morning for our conversation."

"What conversation?" she asked meekly.

"The one we are going to have about putting substances in unsuspecting people's drinks." He smiled benignly, still looking into her eyes. "I know that I volunteered for this, but I guarantee you Miss Granger, I am going to be very angry in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n - I know I took a few liberties with the effects of Veritaserum, I'm afraid, but it made for a better story. To be honest, SS/HG is so far left field from canon I'm not terribly concerned. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Disbelieving of what she had done and everything she had just heard, Hermione left hurriedly for her bedroom immediately after transfiguring her armchair into a bed for Snape. Why had she done that, she asked herself. It had only been a little serum. She hoped that he would be a bit more candid with her about what people had said about her in recent years. She certainly hadn't expected him to have such a strong opinion on the subject.

Guilty and scared, she climbed into bed. Minerva was dead. There were Death Eaters on the loose that might be coming after her. Snape was in the living room. She had plied him with truth serum. He said that he was going to be angry in the morning. She'd definitely had a long day.

The knowledge that Snape cared about her--or at least paid a modicum of attention to her life--was disconcerting. He had never shown any sort of favoritism toward her that she remembered. Maybe she could not see past the gruff exterior when she was younger. Actually, all she recalled was the unpleasant man who was so hard on her in class. Perhaps there were many things that she didn't know. None of the questions swirling through her mind could be readily answered. Hermione rolled onto her side, managing eventually to fall into a fitful sleep.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Staring at the bed she had just conjured for him, Snape sat in distress. Miss Granger had drugged him. He certainly was not expected that. How could he not have recognized the effects of Veritaserum! What was distressing him most were all the things he had said. That not only had he said them, but also that she knew they were true. _Damn it_, he thought calmly. Maybe he could go Obliviate her in her sleep, but he felt sleepy and disoriented from the serum. Resigned to an awkward morning, he disrobed and climbed into bed, thinking of all the things he wanted to say to her. Somehow, he thought, words would not be enough to make her forget what he had inadvertently revealed.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

The sunlight hit Hermione's face, waking her earlier than she had hoped. The thought of staying in bed, or Apparating somewhere very far away, occurred to her but she did not want to start her life all over again--again. She had done that once already. _Besides_, she thought dryly, _he'd find me. _Deciding the day was not going to go away, she got up and ventured cautiously into the living room, preparing herself for the imminent outburst that she fully deserved. She certainly had not prepared for what she saw.

Snape was asleep in the bed she had conjured for him. It appeared that he had been under the covers at some point during the night, but he had kicked them to the foot of the bed. There before her, in all their glory, were the naked back, butt, and legs of Severus Snape.

Still bleary from sleep, Hermione could not stop her eyes from wandering. It was nothing other than sensory overload. She had only ever seen the man's face and hands. She could not even imagine him in a pair of shorts, let alone naked. She did allow herself to think that if she had tried to imagine, she would not have imagined him like this. The heavy black robes he always wore hid an extraordinary body. Lean and athletic, his broad shoulders set off a well-defined back that fell to a trim waist. He was not skinny, by any means, but he was put together very well. She was admiring his backside, taut and shapely, when it happened.

The doorbell rang, making her jump. Who was stopping by at this hour? Flustered, she ran to the bed and grabbed the blankets to cover him. Before she got them past his legs, he turned onto his back, thankfully still asleep. She averted her eyes, but entirely too late. Blushing, and trying to keep the grin off her face, she finished covering him up.

The doorbell rang again, reminding her she still needed to answer the door. Still in her robe, she went to see who was disturbing her interesting morning. Checking through the peephole, she was stunned to see Dumbledore. Throwing open the door, she flung herself into his outstretched arms.

"It is so good to see you Headmaster! I am so sorry," she cried into his chest.

"Me too Hermione, me too," he leaned back and studied her. "You have not changed a bit."

"Please come in! Do you want some coffee?" she asked.

"That sounds splendid," he replied as he followed her into the living room where they both stopped abruptly in their tracks. Snape had mercifully remained covered where it counted, but his bare leg and chest were now visible.

She looked up at Dumbledore who looked to be suppressing a most powerful grin.

"Headmaster," she stammered, "this isn't at all what it looks like."

"I know," he said, grinning wide. "Do you have a camera?"

"What?" she asked.

"I would love to have proof of this because no one would ever believe me if I told them." He chuckled deeply, bending over and slapping his knee. "Severus by boy, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Hermione blushed as she confessed to him the story of the previous night.

"That makes sense. The serum can leave the taker feeling drunk. He will probably have quite the headache when he wakes. Be prepared for that," Dumbledore said, grinning at Hermione. "Didn't I hear you mention something about coffee?"

"Oh," she said, running to the kitchen.

She returned quickly with two steaming mugs. Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Is it safe?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes…I feel so bad," she affirmed.

"He'll get over it," he stated soothing, but sobered quickly. "We have other things to discuss. I'd hoped Severus would be conscious, but it's best to let him sleep. I will have to rely on you to fill him in."

Hermione nodded. Dumbledore continued, "We've found Theodore Nott. He was not too difficult to find. I believe Draco and Lucius took him with them as a diversion. We have no information on their whereabouts or Fenrir Greyback as of yet, and I want to impress on both of you to be extremely careful."

Hermione nodded again, "Of course, Headmaster."

"I really should be getting back," Dumbledore said. "I will let you know as soon as I have any other news."

"Thank you," she said quietly before adding, "Headmaster? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied.

Thinking back on Snape's words from the previous night, she asked with embarrassment, "Did Snape really volunteer to come here?"

"Yes," he answered, pausing to sniff his cup before setting it onto the table. He smiled, "Just checking."

Hermione laughed as she walked with him to the door. He stepped just outside the door and gave her one last encouraging smile before he disappeared with a small pop. She went back into the living room, trying to decide whether to let Snape sleep in or just wake him up and get it out of the way.

The image of his nude form was still fresh in her mind. Now she had two things to be embarrassed about in front of him. Of course, she didn't have to tell him she saw him. Yes, she decided, best to keep that information to herself. Tentatively shaking him, she hoped that maybe he'd forgotten about the other thing as well.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape opened his eyes to blinding sunlight and a throbbing headache. Rubbing his face, he sat up trying to figure out where all that infernal sunlight was coming from. Like a movie playing back in fast forward through his mind, he remembered the events of the night before and that he was in the middle of Hermione Granger's living room. The only thing he failed to remember--or realize--was that he was not wearing any clothes.

Taking his hands down from his face, he turned to see the anxious Miss Granger staring back holding a cup out to him. Scooting back against the headboard, he carefully took the cup from her.

"Thank you," he said, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Is it safe?"

"Yes. Sorry," she said quietly.

"Good." He took a sip of the hot liquid, reveling in the heat as it helped awaken his blunted senses. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, what in the hell was that all about?"

She sounded rushed and fearful as she spoke. "I am so sorry. I just wanted to know if people were still talking about all that silliness. I know they still were not too long ago and I didn't think you would be honest with me any other way."

"So, you think I am a liar," he said smoothly.

"No, not at all," she said. "I thought you would make some snide remark about how my personal life is none of your business and that I was naïve to think you would even care about such inane things."

He raised an eyebrow in accord. "You were right," he paused, "but that was my choice to make, not yours to make for me."

"I know," she said miserably. "I feel terrible."

"You should…" he said. Her eyes widened before he added, "…just forget about it. It is not important in the grand scheme of things."

She released a deep sign. "Thank you." Before he could stop her, she said, "Here, let me get you another cup."

She reached for his cup faster than he could move away. As soon as she touched his skin, his body writhed with a searing, white-hot pain coursing through every vein and every nerve. As he turned from her, the cup fell from his hands, shattering against the wood floor.

"I'm so sorry," she said in the confusion.

"It is all right Miss Granger," he managed to say through the discomfort. "I will get it."

Before thinking about it, pain still singing in his brain, he stood up. His senses numb from the sudden shock of standing, he barely registered the look of embarrassment on her face. It wasn't until he tried to reach in his pocket for his wand that he realized he did not have any pockets on at the moment. Utterly mortified, he dove back under the covers.

"Miss Granger," he asked, voice muffled by the blankets, "could you possibly give me a moment alone?"

She did not reply, but he heard her hurried footsteps retreat from the room. Refusing to emerge until he heard the door of her bedroom close, he moved quickly to the couch where he had left his clothes the night before. This had to be the most bizarre twenty-four hours in his lifetime. Actually, he realized, it had hardly been twelve.

Finally dressed and still feeling discomfited, Snape called Hermione out of hiding. A few moments later, she peered around the corner into the living room. She looked surprised, probably because he had already returned the bed back to its state as an armchair. Obviously hesitant and dressed herself, she walked into the room. Snape watched her from the couch as she walked into the kitchen, returning with another cup of coffee. She sat it down in front of him and sat guardedly in the armchair across from him that she had occupied the previous night.

"I believe that I forgot to say 'Good Morning' earlier," Snape said frostily. "It is a shame that it would have been a lie." He picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Hermione was watching him cautiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What was that all about?" she asked softly.

"What was what?" he retorted.

"Whatever it was that happened when I touched you," she said quietly. "You acted like you were on fire."

He looked around the room, searching for something to pull him out of this situation. There were few people in the entire world he wanted to talk to about this with and Miss Granger was certainly not one of them.

Finally, he said harshly, "That is because I felt as though I were." She looked about to speak but he stopped her. "I am not answering your questions, so you can forget them now. What I will tell you is that I had the misfortune of ingesting a potion that causes the same effects as the Cruciatus curse when I come into contact with another person." He paused. She opened her mouth, but closed it again quickly before he continued. "I have been like this since the fall of Voldemort and I have been working on an antidote ever since. Clearly, I have been unsuccessful thus far."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Shocked by what Snape had just said, she didn't have to try hard not to speak. There were a thousand questions churning through her mind, but she didn't dare ask them while he had that threatening look on his face. After the embarrassment of the cup and then the nakedness, she wasn't sure if he would ever stop looking at her like that. She returned the stare, resolutely hoping he would elaborate, but instead he stood with his coffee and headed toward the large picture window that looked out onto the Chicago skyline.

While he stared out the window, she was trying to grasp and categorize the questions she needed him to answer. Without even having to think about the why, she was already planning to help in any way that she could. She had a state of the art potions lab and almost every ingredient they might ever need. Snape was brilliant, but perhaps if she worked with him, they could solve this. Somewhere deep down, the part of Hermione that loved a challenge was quickly rising to the surface. Suddenly she remembered that, in her confusion, she had forgotten to tell Snape about Dumbledore's visit.

As politely as she could, she said, "Sir, Dumbledore was here this morning."

Snape turned quickly at her words. "Albus was here? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked heatedly.

"I told him what I did and he thought it best to let you sleep." She then recounted to him, verbatim, what Dumbledore had said.

"Of course, they took Nott with them so he could divert the attention of the Aurors," he said in astonishment. "Why didn't I see it?"

"Sir," she started timidly, "there is nothing you could have done."

Ignoring her he said, "Damn it! I should never have left."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling somehow responsible.

He looked at her with mingled anger and concern. "This is in no way your fault." He started pacing in front of the window, his face closed in thought.

Reeling from his outburst, she forced her thoughts back to Snape's situation. There had to be something that she could do to help, but he had to give her some specifics before that would even be possible. Snape was still pacing.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"What?" he replied absently.

She repeated the question a little louder, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Yes, a little."

She returned the nod before she said, "Let's go get something to eat. Then I need to stop by the lab for a moment." If he would not volunteer the information then perhaps Hermione could coax it out of him over breakfast.

Snape followed her silently out of the building and down the street. It was a short walk to Ledbetter Street, the Chicago equivalent of Diagon Alley. She stopped in front of _Mama's Home-style Kitchen_. This was Hermione's favorite restaurant because it reminded her of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. She quickly chased away that thought and entered with Snape close at her heels. They found a booth in the back of the restaurant and looked over the menu.

"Do you eat here often?" Snape asked coolly.

"Whenever I get the chance," she answered.

He sneered before saying, "It is a miracle you are still alive."

They ordered, Hermione choosing the biscuits with sausage gravy and Snape deciding upon a fresh fruit platter. That must be how he stayed so fit, she thought.

They sat in silence while waiting for their meal. Their food arrived quickly, both remaining quiet. They were almost finished when Hermione decided that it was now or never.

"Sir I need to ask you something, but you have to promise not to get mad."

He slid his glass of orange juice across the table, staring at her expectantly. She laughed before saying, "I thought I would try the good old fashioned way first."

"Suit yourself." He took his glass back and drained it in one gulp.

After taking a deep breath, she dove right in, "How did you come to imbibe the potion?"

He regarded her from behind his hooded eyes, apparently considering what to say. Finally, he spoke so smoothly that she would have thought he was enjoying himself, "That is none of your business and I am under no obligation to answer, but I promise you I will be checking everything I drink from now on if you have in any way helped prepare it."

She sighed--this was going to be harder than she thought.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape finished eating in silence. He was not about to let her into his world, not this part of it anyway. She had already managed to get more out of him in one evening than anyone had in his life with the help of that damned serum.

He watched her eating, wondering what she was thinking in that head of hers. What ideas did she have about his situation? She was indeed brilliant. It was quite possible that she might hold that one piece of knowledge he needed to break the effects of the curse. One problem remained, to find out what she was thinking he would have to tell her the details of his predicament. This meant trusting her.

Snape sipped his coffee, thinking he was being foolish and irrational, but he decided to tell her anyway.

Hermione's eyes shot up from her plate as he spoke, "After the final battle when I returned to my rooms, I poured a glass of scotch to celebrate. From what I have found out since, Voldemort discovered my allegiance to the Order. He sent someone to pollute my favorite scotch with some potion while I was away that night. Luckily, he was destroyed before he could see his plan had worked, but I have still had to live with this for the last six years."

Hermione was gaping at him. "Did you save any of the scotch?"

"Yes. There is only a small amount left after all the testing I have done over the years. I have so far been at a loss as to how the hell he made it or how it works."

Apparently thinking hard, she was chewing on her bottom lip. Brow furrowed and holding her fork, still full of biscuit and gravy just inches from her mouth. She sat like that for almost a full minute. At last, she put the food in her mouth, chewing slowly, but did not relax her forehead. Another full minute passed.

Eyes suddenly wide she said, "You can touch your own skin, but not someone else's."

Thinking that was obvious, he shook his head yes.

Speaking quickly, she said, "So the potion must have been directed at the nervous system, not the muscle or skeletal system. It may not even have anything to do with the skin. It could be embedded in the sense of touch! If someone were to create a potion that attacked only the part of the brain in charge of certain senses and functions, obviously through the blood stream, then they could do anything they wanted with it. They could take something harmless, like a shrinking solution for example, send it directly to the optic chiasma and cause blindness. Think about it, if you touch your own skin, it just doesn't feel the same as when someone else does. I can touch my feet, but if someone else does, I can't stand it. If we can isolate the part of the brain they were targeting then I know I can create something to reverse the effects."

Snape listened with rapt attention. She really was brilliant.

"Sir, did you catch all that?" she asked. "Sometimes I tend to ramble."

"Yes, I understood it all," he said trying to contain his excitement. "I must admit, I had not considered the brain as the target."

Hermione smiled.

"Perhaps, after you do whatever it is at the lab, we can discuss this in more depth?" he asked.

"Sir, you _are _the reason I need to go to the lab." She smiled again.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Sitting across from Snape in her lab was truly unreal. Hermione told him that this was her lab and she did things her way, and he would do best to stay out of her way. She was teasing, but he seemed to have taken the advice to heart. It was a bizarre reversal of roles, her lecturing him while he listened intently. At first, he had been as stiff as usual. After the first hour or so, he leaned his head on a fist and watched her closely as she prepared the various ingredients she would need for the first potion. It was disconcerting to have him study her, but he hadn't yet offered any advice or criticism, so she must have been doing a respectable job in his eyes. It was another hour before the first potion was ready.

"Okay, this is a diagnostic analgesic. After you drink it, I will have to touch you. With any luck, it will take the edge off the pain. Once the flare dies down, you should be able to feel exactly where the origin of the pain started, which should be the affected area of the brain. You should also be able to name it. We'll find out soon if I'm wrong."

She handed him the glass full of the yellow mixture. He downed it in a couple of gulps, successfully hiding any distaste he might have experienced. He walked around the edge of the table, holding out his hand.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"As I will ever be," Snape replied quietly.

She touched his hand. His face contorted with pain, his eyes closed, and he doubled over clutching his head. No matter how much pain he may have been in, he didn't make a single sound. After a few seconds, he straightened up, but he was still holding the sides of his head.

"Here. Right here," he whispered pointing at his head. "In the bottom of the midbrain."

"That is fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now we know where to start."

He shuffled back to the stool across from her, sinking heavily onto it. She handed him another glass, though this time it was full of a runny brown liquid.

"For my headache?" he almost whispered, taking it, and downing it even faster than he had the other potion.

"I'd like to get started on the reversal potion right away, if you don't mind," she said. "It's still early."

"Be my guest." His eyes caught hers and she felt oddly gratified by his stare. He cleared his throat before he added softly, "Thank you for helping me."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

The ache in his head beginning to subside, Snape could pay closer attention to Hermione's progress with the next potion. Within thirty minutes, she had prepared all the ingredients and had mapped out the progress so that he could follow her notes while she worked.

Her prowess in the lab was impressive. Her hands moved deftly from procedure to procedure. She never hesitated, working with a fluidity he had only ever recognized in himself. All the movements and the procedures that she followed seemed second nature. He allowed himself the satisfaction of knowing that he taught her well, though she deserved all the credit for learning it.

Two more hours passed, Snape enthralled by her toil. He could not tell if she was aware of him watching her. Then of course, she must, because he had been sitting there for more hours than he could recall watching nothing but her. Suddenly she stopped, a satisfied smirk on her face, and started clearing up the lab, leaving a cauldron set just below a rolling boil.

"That's it," she said. "That's all I can do today." She looked at him triumphantly. "If this works--like I think it should--then by tomorrow you should be able to touch anyone you want."

Snape grinned without know it, not even attempting to stifle it. Hermione grinned back.

"What?" she asked.

"If this works, you have solved--in one day--what I have spent the last six years working on."

She giggled. "That ought to teach you to keep your mouth shut about these kinds of things."

The smile still settled firmly on his lips, he said, "I never thought anyone would be superior to me at potion making. It looks to me as though I have some fierce competition."

Obviously taken back by the compliment, she did not say a word. All she did was turn her head slightly to one side, narrowing her eyes, a curious smirk turning the corners of her mouth. She looked as though she were trying to read fine print. As soon as her look struck him, he felt an unusual weightlessness in the pit of his stomach and a stirring somewhere below his waist that he was trying desperately to disregard.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Are you doing anything special this evening, Miss Granger?"

She intensified her look, which in turn intensified his stirring. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes--" he paused to see her reaction, which was a mixture of shock and curiosity, "--to celebrate your invention of a diagnostic potion within the span of two hours, and our hopeful success with this next potion tomorrow. What do you say?"

She smiled cunningly, "What would be lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n - The Spanish in this chapter was created with translation software. If anyone who reads this is fluent, please let me know if it is even close to being intelligible. There is also the start of a little coarse language. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 3

They took a cab back to her apartment since Apparating in such a busy city had been so troublesome for Hermione in the past. She could vividly recall the last time she attempted to pop into the shadowy alley next to her building. The homeless man who resided in the cardboard box mumbled about a girl materializing from thin air for days and he would point at her wildly every time he was on the street and she walked by. Frankly, it was disturbing.

While she changed clothes for dinner, she thought back on the events at the lab. Snape had watched her like a hawk, never uttering a word for hours. Every now and again, she would hear a very faint sigh or a muted 'ah' while she worked. She hoped he was at least a bit impressed since he had taught her everything she knew.

The compliment he'd given her was more than enough to set her on guard. Snape told her that she rivaled his own potions skills. Well, that was absolutely preposterous. He was a master, possessing more knowledge than she could ever hope for, and he'd only overlooked the brain element of his dilemma because he'd focused on the skin. It wasn't brains, she was just lucky.

She did have to admit that she was definitely on her game today. The diagnostic potion was an epiphany she had during the planning of the reversal potion in her mind. She did have to give herself credit for that one.

Now, she was going on what could be considered her first date in well over two years--with Snape. This was another one of those things she thought she would never be doing--ever. Reminding herself that it wasn't a date, that it was just a celebration of their progress, she finished fussing with her hair and walked into the living room.

Snape was standing at the picture window again. He turned when her heels hit the hardwood floor and something flashed across his face too quickly for Hermione to identify. Was it amazement, or maybe it was disappointment. She didn't have time to think about it.

Snape had apparently spent his time getting ready as well. He was wearing a black silk suit tailored perfectly for him. The customary white shirt was set off with a dazzling Slytherin-green tie. He looked sophisticated and debonair, his rugged features adding to the impression of culture and good breeding. The slight gleam of the black silk made the onyx of his eyes mysteriously alluring. He was positively stunning.

Realizing that if she started any longer she would have to swab the drool from her lips, she shook herself mentally. This was not the man she knew, or at least that she remembered.

She walked the last few steps to the window, struggling to contain her interest, but could not resist doing a quick turn to show off her dress. She was looking forward very much to being the lady at his side this evening.

"You look spectacular tonight Miss Granger." His voice was so low and silky that she thought he might as well have been purring.

"Thank you. You don't look so terrible yourself."

"You can never go wrong with Armani." His eyes were shining with something she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. She was curious to find out what that was because she liked it.

"Nice touch," she pointed to his tie.

"I thought you would appreciate that."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

"I'll just be another minute," she said.

He watched her disappear back into her bedroom and released the breath he had been holding. He had turned his head innocently enough when he heard her walk into the room, but he was dumbstruck by what he saw.

He had the opportunity to take her all in as she pirouetted for him. She had pulled her hair back from her face into a graceful French twist, allowing him to view the fine lines of her neck and shoulders exposed by the dress. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but her eyes were more striking and her lips were now a burgundy red. The dress itself was black with a square neck that almost sat off the shoulder and left nearly as little to the imagination. Silver threads ran through it, giving it a shimmering effect at each point where it hugged her body and fell loosely from her hips down just above the knees. Strappy high-heeled black sandals accentuated her elegant legs and everything else he was admiring of hers as she turned for him.

She stood barely to his shoulder, but she had such presence. She was petite, firm, modest breasts and a slim waist where he would love to slip his hands around and pull her close to him. He felt that weightlessness and the stirring again, this time significantly more than before. Not only was she brilliant, but she also happened to be positively gorgeous.

He knew it had to be evident on his face, no matter how he tried to hide it, and he knew he had done a poor job of keeping it out of his voice. He had been overwhelmed with a craving he had not felt in so many years when he looked at her. Though he knew he had little chance of sweeping her off her feet, he also knew that he was certainly hoping the potion would be ready tomorrow. He also hoped that sometime between now and when she came back from the bedroom, he could regain the use of speech. He could not pinpoint the moment it transpired but, somewhere during the course of the day, he had become taken with the young, beautiful Miss Granger.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

When she went back into the living room, she was amazed to see Snape still standing in the same place with the same strange look on his face as when she left him. Attributing it to the general weirdness of the situation, she dismissed it.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Most certainly," he said smoothly, smiling ruefully. "Please forgive me for not offering my arm to the beautiful lady I am so delighted to be escorting this evening."

She blushed so much so that there was no way to hide it. Smiling candidly, she said, "You're forgiven."

He opened the door for her and bowed slightly as she walked past him. This was becoming exceedingly weird. He continued the chivalrous behavior all the way out of the building, opening doors and pressing buttons. She had never had a man treat her with such respect and consideration. She had never dated anyone other than Ron and he had certainly never thought to open a door for her. While they were in the elevator, Snape told her that her scent was divine and recognized it as honeysuckle. Ron had bought her perfume when he just had a crush on her and it had smelled something akin to toilet water, the kind you find in the more upstanding public restrooms.

Snape led her masterfully through the streets of Chicago. She could feel the warmth of his hand near the small of her back, hovering just inches away from her so he could guide her with ease without ever touching her. That near touch was incredibly sensuous.

He chose a restaurant called _Alba._ It was on Ledbetter Street, but down at the east end where she never frequented. It was full of little, romantic restaurants and shops that were aimed more towards couples, so she had never had the inclination to venture down that far.

He apparently had reservations as they were ushered to their table as soon as they arrived. The host called him Señor Snape and referred to her as Hermosa. The host seated them in a private room filled with lit white candles and faint violin music playing what Hermione recognized as Beethoven. The table was set for an intimate dinner for two with a bottle of chilled merlot.

As they took their seats, the waiter asked Snape something and Hermione scanned the menu. It was entirely in Spanish and she thought just then that she should really make the time to learn the language. She glanced at Snape looking for help and he took the lead.

"What would you enjoy this evening?" he asked.

"Chicken?" she meant to say, but ended up asking.

"Would you like to try the chicken with red beans? It is really quite delicious."

"That sounds fantastic," she replied.

He turned to the waiter and Hermione was immediately lost in everything they said.

"Señor querría la carne de vaca con brécol y arroz y la dama tendrá el pollo con frijoles rojos por favor," Snape said.

"¿Muy bueno Señor, algo más esta tarde?" the waiter asked.

"Sí, dos vasos de agua por favor," Snape answered.

"Absolutamente, regresaré en breve con el agua y su comida seguirá poco después," the waiter said.

"Gracias," said Snape

The waiter left the table and Snape poured them each a glass of wine.

"Do you come here often?" she asked him.

"There are a few ingredients I need from time to time that are only available in the States. When I am here, I try to make it a point to stop by."

"Did you call ahead somehow? They seemed to be expecting us."

He let go of a relaxed laugh. "No, they are always like this when I come in. I must be a good tipper."

"Then how did they know my name?" she asked innocently.

He laughed again, "He called you hermosa, which simply means beautiful lady."

Thankful that candles were the only thing lighting the room, she blushed again. The waiter suddenly returned with two glasses of water and their meals.

"Su cena se sirve. Goce por favor su comida y tenga una tarde maravillosa," he said before bowing deeply and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Astonished, Hermione said, "That was fast."

"They pride themselves on their speed," he said as he began to cut into what looked like steak.

She took a bite of her chicken and it was marvelous. "I think this is the best meal I've had since I moved here," she said, adding, "No, I know this is the best."

"That is a shame," he said. "To think, you have been just down the street from here this entire time."

She nodded. "Except that I don't speak Spanish."

He smiled, "They speak English--they just do not bother with me." He laughed, "They think it makes me feel special."

"And does it?" she teased.

"That is nothing compared to sharing an evening with a woman like you." His low, silken voice reverberated in the small room and it vibrated through her.

She was blushing again, except this time she could not stop the grin from spreading across her face. "I've never had someone talk to me like that before," she said before really thinking about it.

He regarded her with warm, caring eyes. "Then that is a disgrace and I am thrilled to have the opportunity to correct it."

It was either the atmosphere of the room or the charm of his words, but she found herself fascinated by the man who was sitting opposite her. They passed through the meal with pleasant conversation. There was no hint of the man she thought she'd known.

He asked her about the cat she used to have. She told him Crookshanks had died a few years ago. He apologized. She asked him about his plans if her potion worked. He said he thought he would return to teaching. She said that was great because he was a fantastic teacher. He gave her an inquiring look. She conceded that he'd been unpleasant, but that it had served a valid purpose.

After they finished eating, they sat talking as they enjoyed the rest of the wine. They discussed Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. They discussed the days when Hermione had been at Hogwarts. Eventually, the conversation turned to the more delicate topics--specifically Hermione's history with Ron. She couldn't complain because she'd actually been the one who brought up the subject.

"I didn't know you were at the wedding," she said. "Well, my almost wedding."

"Albus convinced me to go. He said something about the sun doing me some good," he chuckled.

"You weren't sitting with Dumbledore were you?" she asked. "He was sitting in the front with my parents."

"I was lurking in the rear of the church," he smiled drolly. "There were so many former students there that I did not want to cause a scene."

"That and the fact you couldn't sit next to anyone for fear of screaming in agony," she observed.

He smiled, "Yes, and that." He stared at her for a moment before asking gently, "Is there a reason why you are delving this up again?"

He posed a valid question. "I don't know. No matter how much time or space there is between those memories and me, they still haunt me. I feel like I failed."

His eyes were warm with concern, "Would you be willing to accept the aid of a man who got into a rather permanent situation and realized too late that he was wrong?"

Suddenly, she saw the parallel and felt ridiculous for feeling so bad about something so petty. "You're right, it's nothing compared to becoming a Death Eater--"

He stopped her mid-sentence. "That is not what I meant. You remember what I said the other night while I was under the influence, as it were?" She nodded. "Then you know how I felt about it. You were, and are my dear, too good for him." She opened her mouth in protest, but he continued anyway. "Would you have rather woken up this morning in bed next to him?"

"No," she said.

He then asked, "Then why do you let it trouble you so?"

Without thinking, she answered, "Because it was the only real relationship I've ever had and I managed to fuck it up spectacularly." She blushed at her use of the expletive, but continued anyway, "There must be something wrong with me if I couldn't even make it work with Ron. He's such a simple guy, what would I do with a man who actually thought every now and again?"

A boundless understanding filled his eyes. "It took me years and many sermons from Albus before I finally forgave myself for the events that happened that were out of my control. You did not fuck up anything. Logic suggests that if it takes two to fuck then it takes two to fuck anything up. Were you marrying Ron because you wanted to or because that was what you thought you were supposed to want?"

Stunned by his repetition of her expletive--she had never heard the man cuss like that, he barely used contractions in general dialogue, but he had posed another legitimate question. She would have to think about that, but before she had the chance, he laughed.

He leaned in close to her before saying lowly, "Don't think about it. It really is possible to think things into the ground, love. Take the word of someone who has thought enough ideas to Hades and back to know. It is a simple question. Is it what you wanted or what you thought you were supposed to want?"

She answered hastily, "It's just what was supposed to happen."

"That is no reason to get married," he said in frustration. "That is a good reason to buy bread if you want a sandwich or take a magnificent woman out to a fine dinner because she deserves it--those are things that are supposed to happen." He put special emphasis on his next words, "That is certainly no reason to commit the rest of your life to another human being."

She was becoming worried. Everything he said made perfect sense to her brain, but the doubts that obsessed her were from deep down within her soul.

"But sir, what if I can't? What if every relationship I ever have ends up the same way?"

He sighed deeply, standing up and moving his chair next to hers. He grabbed the back of her chair, turned her towards him and sat down directly in front of her. When he spoke, his voice was heavy with compassion.

"I understand that was a defining moment in your life. I also understand how hard it is to conquer those demons. I hope so very much that you will not waste as much time as I did before recognizing you are not to blame. Think about it dear woman. If it were not for that day over two years ago, neither one of us would be sitting here right now. Imagine what that future would be like. I personally do not like that future because in that future you are not sitting here with me."

It was like a leaden weight lifting from the very essence of her being. Snape was right. She was not to blame--she was nothing other than herself and that was not right for Ron. Truth be told, he was not right for her--he never had been. She was only going along with what was expected.

"I would have been absolutely miserable," she finally said, laughing happily.

"Thank you," he said, relief spreading across his face, "I was afraid I was going to have to spend the next decade playing Albus Dumbledore to your Severus Snape."

As always, when she managed to grasp a concept, another concept would click into place.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!" she burst out suddenly.

Snape asked confused, "For what now?"

"I just realized that I snuck something into your drink just like Voldemort did. That was terrible. I never would have if I'd--" she was rambling.

Snape started to laugh almost hysterically. He put his head into his hands for a few seconds and when he looked up there were tears of laughter in his eyes.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

Struggling to compose himself, he said, "You compared a little truth serum to a curse I have been afflicted with for over half a decade." He chucked again. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

She smiled at him. He really was quite the amazing man.

As he stood up, he said, "Well, Miss Granger, if you are ready it would be a pleasure to escort you back to your flat."

"Thank you," she said.

They had just made it out the door of the restaurant when she realized that during some parts of their conversation, he'd stopped referring to her as Miss Granger and had at least once called her 'love'.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

It was nearing midnight when they left the restaurant. Snape could not express his satisfaction at being able to help her with her concerns with the Weasley boy. He knew that she would not suffer the same years of concern and denial he had. Albus had been so patient with him until a few months before the final battle. Snape once again accused himself of the murders of countless people that he was inadvertently responsible for killing when Albus finally lost his temper. In his speech, Albus made many of the same points that Snape had reiterated to Miss Granger. That night, he had managed to release his responsibility for the war. He was a player in it just like everyone else on the side of good, and they were no more to blame than he was.

They walked in silence down Ledbetter Street and reached the entrance back to the muggle city when Snape noticed Hermione shiver. Taking off his jacket, he slipped it wordlessly onto her shoulders. She smiled warmly up at him as she pulled the jacket around her arms.

There was only another block to Hermione's building when Snape saw the flash of red light and felt the searing pain as he fell to the concrete.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n - There is a lot of angry language in this chapter. No offence to anyone. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Hermione had been lost in the scent of Snape's jacket and the warmth it provided when she saw the red light out of the corner of her eye. Instinctively, she grabbed Snape and pulled him to the ground. She could feel the hot rush of air as the Stupefy spell whizzed just over their heads.

"Are you alright?" she asked him urgently.

"Yes," he whispered, trying to catch his breath, "and you?"

"I'm fine. It came from the alley," she said. "Can you stand?"

Snape had yet to answer when she heard the sadistic laugh of Lucius Malfoy just yards away.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

The years had not dulled Snape's fight instinct in the least. He instantly repressed the pain and rose to his feet, pointing his wand in the direction of that unsavory laugh.

Lucius Malfoy stood only a few yards off in the murkiness of the alleyway. Without taking his eyes from him, Snape held his other hand out to Hermione to pull her to her feet. He nodded ever so faintly to tell her it was all right. She took his hand and, ignoring the torturous pain, he pulled her swiftly to her feet. He heard her kick off her heels, preparing for a fight just as he was.

Lucius stepped out from a shadow revealing his emaciated form. His hair was filthy and disheveled and Snape could see from his maniacal smile that his previously pristine teeth were now yellow and broken.

"Lucius, what brings you to the windy city on such a glorious night?" Snape asked, his voice loud and intimidating.

Lucius cackled before drawling maliciously, "I cannot believe I caught you out on a date, with that whoring little _mudblood_, no less. What would your dear old mum say, Severus?"

"You should watch your mouth Lucius. It really is in such a state as it is, I would hate to have to make it look any worse," Snape ground out ominously.

Lucius repeated that awful laugh. "Standing up for your wretched girlfriend are you Severus? Is she still that good of a fuck that you care whether she lives or dies?"

"What are you whining about Lucius? The Dementors must not be as nice as they used to be. If sounds like you have taken a few blows to the head."

Again, with that piercing cackle. "I saw you at the Ministry. I saw you carry her lifeless body out and Apparate with her. While you were weeping at her side as she lay in what should have been her deathbed, I was the one who poisoned you. I was the one that took away your ability to fuck the vulgar little maggot."

Snape struggled to keep his voice steady. "I have no idea what you are rambling about. Obviously, your mind matches your appearance in more ways than just being weak and laughable."

Lucius did not cackle this time--he looked a bit confused. "The scotch you loved so much, you fool. I was the one that has forced you to keep your grimy hands to yourself for the last forever. God knows it serves you right for screwing that ugly thing. I heard what you said to her, your mudblood lover."

Snape prepared himself for what was about to hit him. He put his hand out to Hermione's cheek and he could feel the hot tears that were resting there before the pain overtook his sense of touch. It took every bit of resolve he had, but he kept his body steady and managed not to throw up from the pain.

He removed his hand, relishing the steel cold of adrenaline that was beginning to flow before saying dangerously, "What was that Lucius? Looks like your brilliant plan failed, just like every plan you ever participated in. Possibly, if you had not been so incompetent, your beloved Dark Lord would still be there to kiss your wounds and make you feel like the man you always wished you were. Do not forget that you are a feeble wizard Lucius. You always have been so dreadfully obtuse!" Snape was shouting in rage. "One of the most powerful witches in the world stands before you right now and I beg you--oh how I beseech you--to hurl one more insult her way so I can step aside and give her my blessing to rip you limb from limb."

Lucius looked to be considering this until a voice from behind caught his attention. Draco Malfoy emerged from the alley looking even worse than his father had. Hair matted on both sides of his head, he looked like he hadn't slept in years. Dark circles beneath his eyes, blacker than his rotting teeth, made him look skeletal.

His voice steeped in rage, Draco spat, "Father, are you going to let that mudblood-fucking scab tell you what to do?"

"Draco, stay where you are," Snape warned.

"NO!" Draco screamed. "I will not be ordered around by a dirty parasite that gets his jollies off with little filthy teenage sleazes!" He raised his wand toward Hermione, his hand shaking with fury, "I have wanted to do this for so very long--"

Draco never finished his sentence. He never even got the chance to scream. Snape heard a furious cry come from Hermione.

"Doleo Contortio!" A flash of yellow light later and Draco was lying in a mangled heap on the sidewalk. Lucius was distracted by the mound of contorted flesh that was now his son. Snape took the opportunity to glance at Hermione. In the dim light, he could still see where the tears had stained her cheeks, but fury had replaced the tears in her eyes.

"Come on Malfoy. I have another one specifically for you. Don't you want to find out what it does?" she said in an eerily calm voice.

Lucius looked at her and then at Snape. He turned to run, but Hermione had already muttered an incantation. Snape had not heard what she said, but he saw what it did. A misty cloud of silver stars lifted Lucius at least ten feet into the air and then slammed him back against the concrete. This happened two more times before she released the spell.

Snape let his wand hand drop to his side. He was utterly shocked by what she had done. It was not the brutality of it--and he knew she had just killed both of them. What stunned him was that he had never heard that first spell before and he did not recognize the second.

He looked at her to find that she was still staring at Lucius' motionless body.

"Are you all right?" Snape asked her.

"Fine," she said quietly and then walked away from him and down the street toward her building.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

She had just killed two people--two people who deserved it more than any in the world. Heartbroken and utterly exhausted, she climbed the stairs into her building. She vaguely registered the hurried steps of Snape behind her. He barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Hermione, please talk to me," he begged.

She couldn't look at him. It had all suddenly made sense out on the street. Snape was using her, just as Ron had. Why else would he volunteer to protect her? Why else would he tell her about his curse? Why else would he have taken her out? Because he wanted something from her, she answered herself. He needed something she had. She had allowed herself a brief moment of reverie that Snape fancied her. She had been naïve enough to think he was trying to help her. The pain was coursing so quick through her body that she couldn't even feel her heartbeat. She was sure her heart was still lying out on the sidewalk by those other piles of useless garbage she had just laid to waste.

She muttered the passwords to her apartment through her strangled throat, hoping that for once someone she was blatantly ignoring would just go away. What had he told them all those years ago? What lies had he told about her to those hideous monstrosities of humanity? He was still talking to her, asking her questions, but she couldn't allow herself to hear him speak. The ache in her chest was escalating with each step she took and she was afraid if it got any worse that she would simply cease to exist.

He was still there, hovering around her, yelling at her, but she just kept walking. She had almost made it to the sanctuary of her bedroom, so that she could make an effort to weep away this horrific agony thundering through her, when she lost her temper.

She spun around so fast that he took a few quick steps backward. Maybe it was surprise, but it probably had more to do with the absolute disgust on her face.

"What do you want!" she screamed. She stared at the wall just over his shoulder. She couldn't look at his face because that would mean it had all really happened.

"What is the matter?" she heard him ask quietly.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me the truth!" she screamed again. She was glad she'd cast all those privacy charms or the neighbors would have been calling the police by now.

"Tell me what you need me to do Hermione," he begged. "Anything, I'll do it, just stop this."

"Tell you? Tell you! Why didn't you tell me that I was your trivial whore all those years? What other fantasies have you told about me?"

"What are you--?"

"Shut up!" she screamed. "You come here and make me forget I'm pathetic. You feed me some story--lies--you could have just asked for my help. Why does everyone have to lie to me?" The tears was coming fast now, there was no more time to waste before they would go cascading down her cheeks. She whispered threateningly, "I don't want to hear you talk--I don't want to see you--ever again. Just go away."

She turned to go into her room, but two hands grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. All she could hear was that deafening rush of blood in her ears and the grinding of his teeth. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't accidentally look at him, because if she did, she would not be able to contain her anguish any longer.

"You will not hide from this," he ground out. His breathing was becoming rushed. "Tell me what is going on."

She opened her eyes just long enough to see his. They were pleading and sorrowful. There were tears at the edges struggling to escape. She couldn't hold back any longer. The wave of sadness escaped her and she stopped struggling against his grip long enough that he released her. Without him to hold her up, she slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. Racking sobs were causing her to hyperventilate. She couldn't breath. She needed to get away--far, far away. She got up and tried to run for the door, but those same hands grabbed her, pulled her down, and held her to the floor.

"Stop running!" he yelled. "Tell me, please!" His voice was thick with sadness.

"Why are you using me? Why did you lie to me?" she cried.

"I am not using you. I have not lied to you." His hushed and quavering voice was right next to her ear.

"Why did you tell lies about me?" she shouted.

"I have never told a lie about you."

"Then what were those pieces of fucking waste talking about then?" she yelled.

He whispered the words, "I took you back to Hogwarts during the battle. That is all."

"Then why did they say those things?" she sobbed.

"Because they were crazy, and they had six long years to twist the story in their minds--what he thought he saw."

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me it was you?" she whispered.

"It wasn't important."

"Yes it was," she said finally looking at his face. He was pale and looked terribly fatigued. She pulled herself from his grip. "Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" He was clutching his chest and his breathing was becoming shallow. He was going to die right there before her eyes. "Lie still, I'll be right back."

How could she have doubted him, she thought as she ran into the hall and Apparated, damn the consequences. Sprinting through the lab, she took four large vials of the reversal potion and Apparated back to her apartment door. She rushed to Snape's side.

"Sit up," she said forcefully.

"I cannot."

"Yes you can. Sit up."

After propping himself up on the wall, he looked faint.

"Drink this," she ordered. She poured the dark liquid into his mouth. He choked a few times before managing to swallow it.

"I'm so sorry," she said, kneeling at his side. "Please be all right."

"It is not your fault Hermione. I blame Weasley." He managed to say only those words just before he lost consciousness.

Stricken with remorse for having been so selfish, she levitated him carefully to the bed. She cautiously undressed him, taking care not to touch him if at all possible. She left him in his underwear and covered him up. Somehow, she remembered the two bodies lying out on the street.

She scribbled a quick note to Dumbledore, telling him she'd killed Lucius and Draco, adding that Snape was ill and she could not leave his side. She conjured a quick fire and sent it through, hoping Dumbledore left his fires burning into the wee hours of the morning.

She knelt down next to Snape so that she could talk to him. She apologized for being so selfish and thanked him for stopping her from doing anything irrational. She told him that shed really enjoyed their evening together--until the Death Eater attack of course. Then she told him that she would see him in the morning and he had better be awake and waiting for her with a cup of coffee.

Completely spent, she fell onto the couch without even bothering to turn it into something more comfortable. She was asleep before her head could even hit the cushion.

The next morning, Hermione's eyes opened to brilliant sunlight. She felt like she'd only slept for a few hours. Eyes still stinging from crying and heart still heavy with the previous nights tribulations, she sat up to tend to Snape. She immediately realized that she was in her bed, in her room, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Had that all just been a horrible dream? Rubbing her eyes of their sleep, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"God I need a cup of coffee," she murmured aloud to herself.

"I thought that was my job," another voice answered.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape was more than pleased to see her awake. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice and she ran across the room and almost hugged him, stopping just short.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I appear to be. All thanks to you of course." He could feel himself slipping toward unconsciousness last night, but he could not stop Hermione as she left. Luckily, she had gone after exactly what he needed.

She blushed, surveying the carpet for a moment before saying, "I am so very sorry about all that."

"As I said before, I blame it all on Mr. Weasley." He smiled at her dryly.

"That isn't funny," she said. "I almost killed you."

"Lucius Malfoy almost killed me. Ron Weasley made you stop trusting people."

She hesitated before responding, "I needed to know that a long time ago."

"What?" he asked.

"That you brought me back to Hogwarts. Ron told me had. Somehow I always knew it was a lie."

"It did not seem important at the time. I resigned the next day and went into hiding. As you know, I did not have many visitors."

She laughed until suddenly whispering, "It was you."

"What did I do now?" he asked quietly.

"It was you who told me that we won and that everyone survived," she said quickly. "It was you who told me everything would be all right."

He laughed, "Did Mr. Weasley take credit for that as well?"

"Yes," she said with indignation, "and that's how I always knew it wasn't him. There was something else that he could never tell me. He tried, but he never got it right." Her eyes implored him, "Tell me what you said."

He cleared his throat nervously. "I said that there is no one else in this entire world that compares to you or that I would prefer to fight along side, so you cannot leave me here all alone. I promise that no matter where you go, I will always be there to protect you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "It was you all that time! That bastard Weasley, I'm going to kill him!"

He chuckled, "Could you take your coffee before you start on that business--I would like to have both hands free to applaud."

She laughed.

He raised one eyebrow and smiled at her. "I had a wonderful evening as well--until those morons showed up of course."

"You heard me!" she said with disbelief.

"Of course I heard you, I brought you coffee just as you requested." Before he could stop her, she threw her arms around his neck. He felt her ethereal body pressed against him and he could smell the honeysuckle from her hair and he felt absolutely none of the pain. He let the coffee cup fall to the floor and hugged her back, picking her up and spinning her once around before setting her back down.

"Hermione, it worked!" He pulled her from the hug and stared into her eyes, "It really worked."

She looked all tussled from sleep. Her hair was sticking out seven different ways, her eyes were shining with pride and relief, and he found it all unbelievably attractive.

She pulled away from him, "That is incredible! I brought extra back just in case you need another dose." She moved toward the living room and had reached the middle of the floor before he caught up with her and spun her around. He slid his arms around the waist he had longed for the previous evening and pulled her close to him. The feel of her body caused a familiar stirring below the waist that he would just have to ignore for now.

"Thank you," he purred. The room had closed in around them. All that remained was the woman before him and the need to be nearer to her somehow. She had arched her back so she could look up at his face, her eyes searching his.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered. She nodded slowly and leaned into him, he watched her eyes close as his lips were about to meet hers, until they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell that startled them both.

She looked up at him, clearly outraged. "Please excuse me. This seems to be happening a lot lately."

He nodded, not understanding her meaning. He heard her mumbling to herself as she walked to the door about visitors and ruining her mornings. It was not long before he saw a familiar face enter the room.

It was none other than Albus Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n - Definitely mushy. Oh my yes, but this is a characterization I like to call gentleman Snape. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Hermione's heart was still beating so fast from the question and the almost kiss from Snape that when she finally opened the door she was feeling light headed. Dumbledore expressed regret for such an early visit, but said there was something very serious that they needed to discuss. This did nothing to slow the beating of her heart.

She was now standing in the shadows of the two men before her. Snape and Dumbledore were facing each other and she was waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"Severus, we have a problem," Dumbledore said. "We found Draco's body out front, but our searches have failed to turn up anything of Lucius."

Snape looked staggered, "How do you know about that already?"

"Miss Granger sent me a note a few hours ago. Luckily, I was up having tea and some fine chocolate I received from an old friend--" he trailed off and smiled. "That element is unimportant." He sobered, "What is important is that Fenrir Greyback is still on the loose and Lucius appears to have survived. You two, especially you Hermione, are in much more danger than before. I fear Lucius will be seeking revenge."

Snape was shaking his head in disbelief. "What do you suggest Albus?"

"At daylight, the Aurors are going to resume the search and see if they can lock onto his trail."

Hermione was puzzled so she interrupted, "At daylight? But it's already morning."

Dumbledore looked at her skeptically and then glanced around the room at the sunlight that was filling it. "Someone must have bewitched your windows," he said with a smirk. "There is still another hour left before sunrise."

She turned her curious stare to Snape who was looking guilty if anything. "I grew impatient," he explained.

"You cad," she teased with a smile. "I could have slept in."

"You would have slept in thinking I was comatose?" he asked slyly.

"Well no sir," she grinned, "but that was my decision to make and not yours."

Snape laughed, "For the love of god woman, stop calling me sir. Honestly, it is unsettling." His voice was drenched in amusement.

She grinned, "What would you prefer I call you then?"

"Perhaps you could try Severus," he raised an eyebrow. "It is my given name."

She smirked, saying quietly, "I could think of a few names to give you."

His eyes narrowed, that look she'd seen the night before flashed briefly within the blackness. His voice was low and seductive, "I cannot wait to find out what those are."

A quiet cough brought them back to the situation at hand. They both looked quickly at the Headmaster whom Hermione had completely forgotten was standing there. They both must have looked like deer in headlights. Dumbledore's eyes glittered and his mouth was subduing a riotous grin.

He chuckled before saying, "I must recommend you both return to Hogwarts. It is the safest place right now. I have had your old rooms prepared for you Severus. I assumed you would want to stay close to her, for her protection, so I have taken the liberty of adding an extra room onto yours for Hermione." He allowed his grin to widen. "I will let you work out the sleeping arrangements."

He turned from them and walked toward the door. Hermione stood frozen with embarrassment. His shoulders were shaking and she could hear his muffled hilarity.

Just as he reached the foyer, he turned back to them. His eyes were shining with mirthful tears as he said, "I'm sure you have some things to take care of before you leave, Hermione. I will expect you both early this afternoon." His grin widened again before adding, "Do behave yourselves."

She heard him walk to the door and close it behind him and then she heard the muted pop as he Disapperated.

**> > > > > > > > > >**

In silent wonder of his loss of self-control, Snape stared at the place he had seen the smirking face of his old friend. Somehow, he had forgotten the man was there and had gotten lost in his flirting. The rasp in her voice when she coquettishly teased of name-calling had sent chills through him, making him grateful he had buttoned up his long suit shirt that was now covering his otherwise noticeable arousal. He was going to make her pay for his blunder and he was going to have unbelievable fun doing it.

His thoughts came back to what Albus had said. It was important that they move promptly because if they knew where Hermione lived then she was vulnerable.

He turned to Hermione who was still staring in the same direction Albus had been and said, "Albus is right. We need to get out of town and soon." She looked at him still visibly dazed. "What do you need to do before we leave?"

She looked around the apartment, "I need to tell my boss I'll be gone. I have plenty of vacation, I've never used any." She thought for a moment, "I also have to warn the super, he's a wizard, I don't want to leave him unsuspecting. He could get killed." She paused and then said, "Other than packing a few things, that's all. We should probably get started."

"Yes, but first we need to discuss something. How dare you flirt with me like that in front of Albus?" Snape asked in mock offense.

Taken back, she just stared at him.

He added in a low voice, "That was entirely uncalled for and completely unfair." He smiled wickedly. "Next time, simply grab my crotch. It would have had the same effect."

Her eyes flashed and a smirk spread across her lips, "What are you saying Severus?"

He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms back around her waist. "That you have to behave while we are handling business or I seem unable to restrain myself."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked as she put her arms up around his neck.

He pulled her body against him, savoring every marvelous curve and her sudden gasp as his hardness pressed against her belly. "You tell me."

**> > > > > > > > > >**

Hermione had almost thought he was serious until she saw that roguish grin on his face. His hands were hot on her back through the thin t-shirt and she could not help but loose her breath at his excitement as it throbbed against her stomach. The thought that her flirting alone could do this to him turned her on to no end. She willed the damned doorbell to remain silent.

"I don't see a downside," she managed to say as her breathing quickened.

His midnight black eyes were ablaze with the same look she had seen the previous evening and again just a moment before. She finally identified it as ferocious desire.

His voice rough, he said, "There are a lot of things that need to be done before we can leave. Perhaps we should get going."

He was going to make her wait. He was going to bring her to this point and make her wait. Now that was not fair. Two could play that game.

She smiled impishly before saying, "I just remembered something I forgot to put on my list of things to do."

"What is that?" he asked quietly.

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his face to her shoulder so she could whisper to him. She felt his breath on her neck, which was almost more tantalizing than she could stand. Nuzzling his cheek, she pushed her lips as close as she could to his ear without touching. As soon as she felt the throbbing in his groin surge, she brushed her hips against him and whispered, "Tending to that."

He exhaled a throaty groan and she felt her pleasure rise. Again, she swiveled her hips as she whispered in breathless anticipation, "That must be awfully uncomfortable."

He rewarded her with another ragged sigh, swiftly bending, seizing her thighs and lifting her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he brushed her neck with his lips and carried her with ease to the bedroom.

**> > > > > > > > > >**

He could have stopped if she had not combined her breathy whispers with the strokes of her body against him. Those advances had been enough to drive every thought from his mind except giving her the kind of pleasure that her body demanded.

He sat her gently back onto her feet and stared into her eyes that shone back the same fervent hunger that he was feeling so fiercely. Her brazen wanting overwhelmed him, his lips seeking her feverishly.

The power of the kiss was electric. Her mouth parted allowing his tongue to wander, filling every sense with awesome pleasures. They yanked and tugged at the clothes that were binding them with reckless abandon until they were at last free. He fell with her naked on top of him onto the bed.

Even in his state of abandon, he could not help a hedonistic exploration of the glorious woman lying with him. He rolled them onto their side, leaning back so that he could sweep her figure with his eyes. Shapely legs led up to a mound of dark hair he ached to explore further. Smooth soft skin covered a thin waist that led him to her pert breasts that were rising and falling with her panting breaths. When his eyes came to rest on her face, he saw her examining him with the same shameless appreciation. That was enough to send him over the edge--he had to focus all his concentration on not coming right then.

He moved on top of her, his mouth finding a nipple, one hand cupping a breast, and his other hand finding the sultry folds between her legs. He felt her squirm beneath him as his finger glided in and his thumb stroked her. Looking up, he saw her eyes closed and her head thrown back in ecstasy, her arms splayed out to the sides gripping the sheets.

He moved quickly, ignoring her protests and knelt beside the bed. Placing one leg over each of his shoulders, he pulled her back until he could reach her with his mouth. He glided two fingers inside while he kissed and licked her thighs, working his way to her knees and back on both legs until on the final pass his mouth rested on that little throbbing mound of nerves. He sucked and nipped as his fingers slid in and out while he listened to her impassioned moans and guttural cries and watched her face swathed in bliss.

Just as he felt her muscles begin to tighten, he rose to his feet and gently guided her back onto the bed so that he could see her eyes while he brought her to orgasm. Parting her legs with his knee, he moved himself between, staring down into her eyes that were begging him to proceed. It took everything he had to maintain the gaze as he entered her slowly, the sensational fire from her velvety wetness spreading down his balls and up into his stomach. Her body arched below him as her grip on his back turned into a grip on his ass though her stare never wavered, her eyes gleaming with delight. He began to thrust slowly, unsure how long he could manage to hold back, when she broke their gaze and began ravenously kissing his neck. Her grip tightened around him as he felt her body begin to tense, her teeth biting his shoulder.

He put his thumb back on her nub and rubbed gently, increasing the rhythm of his thrusts in turn. She released his shoulder and he found her lips with his, her tongue driving him wild. The urgency within him was building and about to break when he felt her muscles clench around his shaft and her nails sink painfully into his back as a strangled cry escaped her into his mouth. He put an arm around her waist and held her up off the bed tightly against him when she broke their kiss and moaned stridently, her body stiffening. With one final vigorous thrust he released, waves of unbridled ecstasy coursing fiercely through his body as he peaked. He held her close until she began to relax and then collapsed at her side.

A moment passed in silence, the only sounds their subsiding breaths. He propped his head up on his hand and watched her laying motionless staring unblinking at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she answered lazily.

He smiled, "Are you all right?"

A leisurely smile spread across her lips before she answered, "I am splendid." She rolled onto her side, mirroring his position and kissed him gently. "You look pleased," she observed.

"Pleased does not begin to express what I feel right now," he replied as his fingers glided from her shoulder to her hip, savoring the silky sweat from their frantic coupling. "This is one of those emotions they have yet to create a word for."

She gave him another tender but longer kiss. When she pulled away, he could see there was something she wanted to say but was having trouble because she was beginning to nibble her bottom lip.

"Go ahead and say whatever it is," he told her patiently.

"What? Oh, well…I just…" she hesitated.

"Just what?" he asked.

"Well, no one has ever…well…" she paused again.

Snape smiled affectionately, "I will warn you that the last thing a man wants to hear after first making love to a woman is a comparison to previous lovers."

She blushed, which Snape found amusing considering she was lying before him completely nude. "Lover…I've only had one. Well, before you. And he never…" she hesitated again.

"Never what?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Her cheeks just flushed even redder.

"That thing…with your mouth…" she said timidly.

"You are kidding," he said incredulously.

She shook her head no then said very quietly, "He said it was disgusting."

Snape laughed heartily before saying, "It is in no way disgusting. Surely, you tasted yourself on my lips. What did you think?"

She giggled and then said, "It was kind of sweet."

"Like honey," his voice tranquil. "A man who does not enjoy such pleasures does not deserve the pleasures of a woman."

She smiled reticently before saying, "That's not all."

"Sweet girl, what else could there be?" he inquired. He studied the bashful look on her face and suddenly knew what she was trying so hard to say. In disbelief he muttered, "He never made you climax, did he?"

She shook her head shyly and avoided his eyes as she said, "I thought once maybe, but no." Meeting his eyes, she said, "But you were magnificent."

Smiling at the compliment, he asked, "What do you mean you thought? Do you mean you have never done so yourself?"

The color in her cheeks deepened before she smirked and said, "Well of course I have. If you want something done right, do it yourself." She giggled seductively, "But now you've blown that theory all to hell."

He could not help the laugh that came over him and the rather conceited smile that crossed his lips. He nimbly pulled her over on top of him, chuckling at her cry of surprise.

When she came to rest, he said, "I am so very grateful you shared that with me, and not only because I now know I am the first man to make you come." Her face reddened again and he laughed, putting a hand against her cheek, "I am glad because it means you trust me."

She smiled sincerely, "Of course I do, Severus." She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, his tongue playfully found hers.

Another second of this he would not be able to stop himself from taking her all over again. He ended the kiss. "We really should leave soon--I think the sun has really come up this time."

She swatted him lightheartedly on the chest. "That isn't the only thing coming up again."

"Yes and that is why you should go take a shower," he said adding in a low voice. "Because the next time will take exceedingly longer, I promise you."

She smiled deviously, "Why don't you just shower with me? It would be faster."

Snape laughed, "Faster for whom? We would accomplish nothing today except utopia."

She giggled then kissed him, hopping off the bed and dashing to the bathroom door before looking back. His view from the bed was certainly lovely.

"You'll still be here when I get out, right?" she teased.

"I do not plan to move a muscle," he replied.

She disappeared into the bathroom and he put his arms languidly behind his head. He contemplated how beautiful the ceiling was for a moment. Then he thought about how glorious she was. Then he remembered how vigorously he had made her come. Then he thought of poor inept Mr. Weasley. That thought took care of his latest erection, but it also filled him with pride. Age possessed some things over youth, such as patience and self-discipline, but there was no excuse for being inattentive. He would have to thank the boy for being so incompetent the next time he saw him. As he heard the shower kick on, his thoughts returned to Hermione, the spray glistening on her face and her breasts, spreading soap all over her firm body. _Damn_, he thought, he was going to have to think about Mr. Weasley again.

**> > > > > > > > > >**

The shower was luxurious. There were parts of her body she didn't know she had that were still tingling and other parts that felt to be floating off the floor. He had been so very skillful.

Cornering her after her shower, he kissed her wildly before taking one himself. She had never had so much trouble keeping her hands to herself. As she dressed, she was hard pressed to think of a more wonderful morning. A small part of her was in awe of the fact that all these new and long dormant feelings were for Severus Snape. When had he become such a glorious specimen of man?

She left the room while he dressed, making fresh coffee, so she would not be tempted to stop him. His body was unbelievable alluring. He had proved more than once that morning how incredibly strong he was and how exceptionally gently he could be.

Once they had made it out the door, she stopped by the super's apartment and explained the story as best she could. He understood and told her that he would keep an eye out for any suspicious activity, but promised to stay out of their way. As they were leaving, he asked loudly if they knew where he could buy some black market, extra-large newt livers. This elicited a snort from Severus who waved a hand in thanks and ushered her from the room.

"Odd little man, isn't he?" Snape observed as they made their way onto the street.

The sight of the sidewalk that they'd fought on just the night before forced the memories back into her mind. She did feel badly for killing Draco, but who knew what spell he would have used against her and he was involved with killing Professor McGonagall. No matter how much she hated the thought, she would kill the other two in a second if given the chance.

After a quick stop to pick up a few things she would need while away, they made it to her office. Her boss didn't argue. She told him that she was taking a vacation and that if anyone came asking about her, he was to tell them he didn't know where she was. He looked at her strangely until Snape added quickly that there was an ex-lover stalking her and they didn't want him showing up on their trip. This seemed to satisfy the man's curiosity.

On their way back to her apartment, they decided to stop at a muggle diner for an early lunch. The place was small and quite busy for a Tuesday a full hour before noon. They found a clean table and sat across from each other, looking over the menu after placing their drink orders at the counter.

"Is grease a staple of the muggle diet?" Severus asked her.

"Apparently," she said, "but some wizards aren't much better."

"Very true," he laughed, "but certainly not this wizard."

"I know," she smiled coquettishly. "I noticed."

She thought she may have been mistaken, but she would have sworn he blushed ever so slightly. They placed their orders for two salads after discussing that they should eat light because of the journey to Hogwarts. Apparition with a full stomach was quite uncomfortable.

After their food arrived, they pleasantly discussed their neighbors at the next table who appeared to be some breed of troll even they couldn't identify when Snape asked, "Would you pass the pepper, love?"

"Here you go…honey?" she said awkwardly.

He eyed her strangely, "What did you just call me?

"I…never mind…I'm dreadful at that kind of thing," she stammered.

"At what, terms of endearment?" He chuckled gracefully. "I would not care if you called me 'prick' for the rest of my life as long as you did not believe it."

She smiled. Somehow, he always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. "I think I just try too hard sometimes."

"You?" he said sarcastically, "never." He raised that eyebrow again.

"You better be careful," she said warningly with a smirk. "If you give me the Professor Snape eyebrow again I might have to rip it off and you'll want that for when you go back to teaching."

He widened his eyes and smiled wickedly, "Oh, I am a bit masochistic. I like you."

Giggling almost hilariously, she kicked him teasingly under the table, connecting with his shin.

He laughed as he said in mock outrage, "That hurt!"

"I thought you liked it rough," she stated with ease.

"Touché," he muttered silkily.

She was giggling when, before she knew what had happened, she casually said, "I love you."

He sat back straighter, his lips parting a little as the smile slid from his face. Flustered by her honesty, she started to say something when he spoke first, "Those were the most sincerely spoken words I have ever heard."

He moved deftly to the chair next to her and took her hand, kissing her palm. His eyes were as black as she had ever seen them, speaking volumes without a single word. All the hustle and bustle of the restaurant faded into vague insignificance.

After leaning in and kissing her lips ever so softly, he said in that trembling baritone, "You fascinate me Hermione. I knew long ago you were exceptional, but now I am at a loss as to how I have lasted this long without you."

When he paused, she could hear nothing but his words echoing in her mind, beginning to heal that part of her self that lay wounded for so long. He nuzzled her cheek with his and whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger."

Suddenly all the sounds came rushing back in as the lightness in her stomach subsided. Never had such simple words meant so much and she knew those same words spoken by any other would never be so enchanting.

Too soon, the moment ended and Snape was reaching across the table for his coffee. He brought the cup up to drink, but instead smelled it carefully. As he set the cup back on the table, he looked at her with a reassured grin, "Yes, I seem to have said that all without the aid of pharmaceuticals."

She giggled happily, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?

Smiling he said, "I am afraid not."

Just then, the waitress stepped to the table with their check. Severus released her hand as he stood to follow the waitress to the register. He had already insisted on paying earlier and she was in too much of a state of bliss to argue too much.

When he returned, he said, "We must depart before long. If you are ready my lady?" His voice was so low and charismatic.

He stepped back, smiling as she stood, signaling her to lead the way. As she took her first step past him, he reclaimed her hand, entwining his long fingers with hers. She knew right then that she didn't want to spend another day without being somewhere in the general vicinity of this man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Even though he had made passionate love to the woman only hours before, Snape could not help the giddiness he felt holding her hand. It wasn't simply the touch of her skin. His curse was now a memory Hermione had managed to wipe clean from his mind. Snape could not figure out how he had gotten so lucky as to be the man holding that beautiful girls hand walking down the bustling streets of Chicago.

In any other setting, he would have immediately noticed the indistinct shimmer of the invisibility cloak just within the alley a few blocks from their destination. Instead, in his reverie, he focused on the supple hand in his and the small fingers wrapped around his own.

They did not speak during their walk. He had told her so much physically that morning and then vocally in the diner that nothing else needed to be said. Her presence alone was justly satisfying. He hoped that whatever god was hovering above was not toying with him. He remembered hoping so many years ago to find a mate as intelligent, strong, and confident as Hermione. Miraculously, his patience rewarded him with the real thing.

Up the steps, through the entrance and into the elevator, Snape had the odd sense that something was amiss. Thinking he was just being paranoid, he dismissed it. During the short walk to her door, he thought he heard another set of footsteps. Attributing it to the echo, he was sure he was being unreasonable.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Hermione turned to him and took his other hand, "I forgot to thank you for lunch, but it is your fault for rendering me speechless."

He smiled at her, "I have had some experience with speechlessness lately. It seems to be going around." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, there are four books in the bedroom you could go get for me," she said pleasantly.

He looked around at the swollen bookcases and said, "You are aware, they have a library where we are going."

She smiled wryly, "Well aware, thank you." Pointing him toward the bedroom, she smacked him on the rear and ordered him, "Now go."

Laughing as much in disbelief as in satisfaction, he said, "I bet you imagined doing that a long time ago." She just smirked and shrugged defiantly. The effect she had on him just by looking at him was otherworldly. He added seductively, "You wait until this evening. I will make sure to give you something to smirk about."

She blushed faintly as she turned and started flipping through the mail. He was walking through the living room, thinking he would love to tell Albus about that when she lunged on his back and toppled him to the couch.

Preparing to tell her that she could have at least let him turn around, he heard her scream from across the room.

"What have you done to her, you son of a bitch!" Much to his displeasure, the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter came from the weight on his back.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Hermione heard a commotion and turned to see what it was when she saw Snape sprawled on the couch. Thinking he had tripped, she was about to laugh, not entirely sympathetically, when she saw the cloak fall to the floor. She let out a startled yell when she saw that messy black hair that she would have recognized anywhere and she was positively livid.

At the words "son of a bitch", Harry flew into the air and Hermione watched in shock as he came to rest in the armchair.

Confused but relieved, she ran to Snape who had already risen to his feet. Harry was struggling, his hands seemingly bound to the chair and mouthing wildly, but no sound was coming out.

"I didn't do that," she said to Snape with uncertainty, pointing at Harry.

"I did," he said, straightening his clothes before sinking onto the couch. He had an eerie calm about him. She could tell he wasn't angry with her, but she could hear the fury in his smooth voice. "What do you want me to do with him?" he asked her.

Hermione, still dazed and angry, sat next to him. "I guess we should let him talk."

"As you wish," he said as he waved a hand. Suddenly the air was filled with loud rolling expletives linked together with only a few other words.

"I swear…you're going to pay…let me go you…"

"May I shut him up again?" Snape asked her steadily.

"Not yet," she answered. The first words she spoke to Harry in over two years were, "Would you mind explaining yourself?"

At her words, he ceased his yelling as he adopted an annoyed scowl. "I was here this morning on the investigation."

"And you decided to come up and visit?" she scoffed.

"No," Harry said. "I was waiting outside to talk to you when I saw you leave with _him_."

She glanced at Snape who was being oddly quiet, but he looked to be content with spectating.

Looking back at Harry, she asked, "So you forgot to say hello when we walked by and thought that sneaking into my apartment and attacking Severus would be a good way to get my attention?"

"No Hermione," Harry said quietly. He had dropped most of the anger from his voice when he said, "I saw you with him today."

She sighed in frustration, "I thought we already established that part." Snape chuckled as she continued, "Are you telling me you followed us?"

"Yes," he said. "I wanted to see what he was doing with you."

"Escorting me around the city," she said sarcastically. "I can see how that could be a complex notion."

Snape chuckled again. Harry shot him a threatening look. "He's just using you Hermione!"

"And for what purpose would he be using me?" she asked wearily.

"You're lonely and he's obviously taking advantage of you," Harry clarified.

Hermione's eyes were slits, her ire growing by the second, "I'm lonely?" Her voice was pinched. She stood and looked to Snape who was watching her protectively. This gave her the confidence to continue.

"How can you possibly assume you know anything about me?" she asked. "It's been a very long time since you forgot I existed."

"I wrote to you," Harry said defensively.

"A letter every six month to tell me everyone was fine. That's splendid," she said as she paced to the center of the room. "Did you care at all how I was doing? Did you ever bother to ask? A person really gets to know their true value when they are so easy to dismiss."

Harry interrupted, "Hermione, you ran away."

"Six months later! Were those six months my punishment?" she asked. "Atonement for whatever sins I committed? Tell me what those were again Harry. I've never been able to grasp exactly what it was I did that was so awful."

He just stared for a moment before saying, "No one knew what to say to you."

"So they said nothing." Her voice was shaking, "I'm glad my suffering made their lives easier."

Harry groaned, "You don't understand. There were other things…"

"Like that girl a month before our wedding? Oh, I found out about her after the fact. Ron lied to be about that quite a lot as it turned out." Her voice was rising, "She comforted him. She made him feel smart. Good for him. That is still no excuse for _you_ turning your back on me."

"We asked Dumbledore if you were going to be protected," Harry said quickly.

"If…that's comforting," she said with a sigh. "No one could find the time to drop a letter asking how I was doing, then?"

"You could have written to us," Harry said dramatically.

"I did, repeatedly, until I couldn't stand the rejection anymore." Her voice was getting calmer as she spoke.

"That's not what I meant," Harry tried to explain.

Hermione stopped him, "What you said speaks for itself." She sighed deeply, "This is pointless. Severus you can let him--"

Harry spoke over her, "Hermione, I'm sorry it all happened like that."

"You're sorry it happened, but you're not sorry you treated me like rubbish. You know Harry, sorry has to end somewhere." She glanced at Snape before continuing, "I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't, I wouldn't have discovered what it feels like to really be loved, the kind of love that hugs you when you're happy _and_ holds you when you cry. The kind of love that doesn't care what you call it, it just is." She took a deep breath. "If it wasn't for all that hell you put me through, I wouldn't be with this man right now. I really should thank you for that."

She glanced back at Snape who was watching her with rapt concern. Harry was just staring blankly. She was tiring of this argument and fast.

"Look Harry, if you want to be my friend then fine. If you don't then I guess it won't be any different from before. Either way, just get out." She pointed toward the door.

Snape waved his hand and Harry sprang to his feet. He walked stiffly, picking up his cloak and then walked directly up to Hermione. He hadn't changed at all. He looked tired, but otherwise age hadn't affected him, although the look of rejection on his face was certainly new.

Suddenly Harry asked, "Tell me. What has _he_ ever done for you?"

Hermione could not believe her ears. "Funny you should ask that question." She grinned unexpectedly which must have been unnerving to Harry who took a step back.

"First, he actually chose to protect me when he didn't have to. Then, he didn't kill me when I drugged him." She heard Snape laugh which made her giggle.

"After that, he let me see him naked." This caused Snape to choke and Harry to flinch. Hermione merely laughed quietly. "It was an accident…" she paused, "…that time."

She took a few steps away from Harry toward Snape. "Next, he let me use him as a lab rat." Again Snape laughed. "Afterward, he took me out to a fabulous dinner and a show. Well, it wasn't a show so much as a Death Eater attack, but it had been a while since I had a date so I didn't mind much."

Snape was still chuckling and that strengthened her beyond words. She continued, "Then he saw me kill a man and raged against him, almost killing him." Snape stopped laughing. "But then I got to undress him while he was unconscious, which was well worth it." Snape choked again.

Hermione sighed deeply and a great smile spread across her face. "And then he brought me coffee. I'm sorry Harry, but the rest is kind of private."

Harry turned wordlessly and started toward the door, sadness on his face.

"Wait Harry, I forgot to tell you the part about him saving my life at the Ministry and sitting with me in the hospital all night while you and Ron were out getting drunk."

Harry abruptly stopped walking and his body stiffened. He still had his back to her.

"You remember that part, don't you Harry? The part you both lied to me about ever since. I heard the rumors a long time ago, but I chose to ignore them because I thought you of all people wouldn't lie to me. You made me think Ron's rejection was my fault. You made me feel worthless, Harry." She sighed, "I just recently found out that I was worthless to you all along."

Harry turned to her, sorrow in his haunting green eyes, "You were never worthless."

Hermione felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see that Snape was now standing sentinel behind her. "I know that. Now," she said quietly. "Now get out before I ask Severus to do it for me."

"This isn't over," Harry said, anger edging into his voice.

Hermione laughed with a sigh, "It is for me."

Hermione heard the door close and waited for the pop before turning into Snape's open arms.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

She was not crying as he had expected. Instead, she clung to him like the last remaining relic of a sinking ship in a vast ocean. As Snape held her close, he thought how daft the boy was. He also thought that eventually he was going to have to figure out when he had gained the ability to use wandless magic. He was also grateful that shortly after being wrestled to the couch, she had chosen that moment to scream because inadvertently fondling the boy would have certainly ruined his day.

"I must apologize," he told her quietly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

He laughed softly, "Not yet, but the next time I see him I probably will."

She giggled. "I don't think we'll be seeing him for while."

Hermione finished packing quite quickly and they managed to arrive at Hogwarts shortly after one o'clock. They Apparated into Hogsmeade so they could enjoy the walk up to the castle. She commented during their stroll how comforting it was to know that even if everything in life had changed, that Hogwarts always stayed just the same. The joy on her face as she laid eyes upon her old school was remarkable, but he knew the renewed awareness that Minerva was gone punctuated their arrival.

They could see her white marble sepulcher set beside the lake just as Albus' artificial one had. Hermione picked a spray of flowers from the garden along the path and placed them on top, whispering a few words he could not hear. He had already said his goodbyes to Minerva before he had left for Chicago. Allowing her a moment to grieve, he stepped away to gaze up at the immense castle before him.

Now that he was well, he could return to teaching, but the thought frightened him horribly. Snape spent the preceding six years trying to heal, with the solitary goal being going back. Hermione changed all that. He would be kidding himself if he thought he would be able to stand being apart from her now. It would be selfish to ask her to leave her job and give up the life she had made for herself in Chicago besides her aversion to coming back. Perhaps she would not be so reluctant to return to Hogwarts.

That thought had to wait as Hermione joined him, her eyes still shining with tears. She took his hand and they walked silently through the gates and up through the castle. His old rooms were in the dungeons and it felt bizarre taking that journey holding her hand. He had never brought a woman to his rooms, choosing to keep what little personal life he had separate.

The small house he owned had been his parents. He used it during the last few years of Voldemort's reign of terror and during his self-imposed exile, but he preferred to live at Hogwarts where his only friends spent most of their time. The last woman he had seen regularly was an apothecary from Edinburgh almost a decade ago. Either they spent their time at her flat or he would take her to a hotel.

Snape had been fond of her and he certainly enjoyed her physically, but when Voldemort regained his body, Snape's focus had to shift to more important matters. Subsequently, her focus shifted to other men. Far from heartbroken, he had almost been relieved. He had not loved her.

The next few years had almost killed him. Playing both sides of the fence was not good for a person, especially when that included having to fake Albus' murder. The plan had been set into motion shortly after Snape had taken the Vow under duress. Albus contacted Slughorn and Snape took over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The rumors of his longing for the job were greatly exaggerated. Albus had told him long ago of the curse and had started the rumors himself to perpetuate Snape's role as double agent. The students themselves expanded upon them until they had almost become the stuff of legend. The truth of the matter was that Snape was a Master of Potions and the year he spent in Defense was the longest of his career.

He knew after the plan was set into motion that he would not be able to return to teach, but that wasn't the worst of it. The plan was nearly useless when Draco had failed to trust Snape with the information of the Death Eater attack. He was ever so grateful that Filius Flitwick had woken him and he still felt a twinge of guilt for having to stun the poor little man, but he had been much safer that way. Snape remembered sending Hermione and that strange little Lovegood girl into look after him to keep them out of the fray.

That had been the longest night of Snape's life. After fleeing the castle and trying to keep everyone safe while keeping up appearances, he was utterly exhausted. He said his piece to Voldemort, deposited Draco with his mother, and retreated to his rooms at the castle, which Albus had bewitched only to admit a certain few much like the Room of Requirement. There had been a temporary outside entrance that Snape wished still remained as they traversed the dungeons. The students were eyeing them curiously, most of them never having seen Snape. That was a curious thought. As it turned out, Hermione had been his very last student.

During the year before his eventual resignation, Snape could not return to teaching, but Albus insisted on paying Snape his full salary for the trouble. Nevertheless, it was not an entirely free ride. Albus also insisted that he teach one particular student, who was fully aware of the situation, in private lessons. He remembered being annoyed, thinking the private lessons would again be for Potter, but his student turned out to be Hermione.

Albus said that she was far too advanced for Slughorn and that she needed a challenge. She met with him on weekends at Grimmauld Place and challenge her he did. Meeting every obstacle he gave her head on, she surpassed even his expectations. Without the glares of her two best friends and the threat of house points, he eased his traditional classroom demeanor. They were not friends by any means, but they had developed a working rapport that carried onto the battlefield.

It was at the final battle that he revealed himself to be firmly on the side of good, which brought vengeance-induced attacks from the other Death Eaters. Hermione had covered him capably more than a few times, more than likely saving his life. He took down the man who had sent the stunner only seconds too late. The tightening in his chest when she fell to the floor was enough to tell him that he had an attachment to the girl.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione asked in jest from his shoulder.

"We are there," he answered as he stopped in front of a large mahogany door.

"Thank goodness," she laughed. "If one more of those kids looked at me like a raving lunatic, I was going to start taking away house points."

"It was not you they were staring at, love," he said smoothly. "It was the tall, ugly man you were walking with."

She giggled, "Was he hiding behind you the whole way here?"

Snape laughed as he lifted the wards and opened the door, "You will please excuse the dust."

As they entered, he thought the house elves must have worked overtime. The sitting room was just as it had been the day he left. The light gray stone of the walls and a tan brickwork floor gave the room the illusion of depth. Two deep blue armchairs flanked the fire divided by a small walnut table. His bookcases were full again, meaning Albus had already transferred his things from the house at Spinner's End. The great oak writing table he had missed more than anything else from his rooms at Hogwarts sat against the far wall just as it always had. It felt mysteriously like walking forward into the past.

"That is gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. She walked straight to his writing desk. "Is this oak?"

"Yes," he said smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Very much," she smiled mischievously. "Can I have it?"

"No," he said firmly.

"Please," she begged.

"No."

"Please," she implored.

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Really?" she looked shocked.

"No," he laughed. "And now you are solely responsible for the most nonsensical dialogue I think I have ever participated in."

She smiled wickedly, "Thank you."

She turned from him and walked through the doorway into the bedroom. He shook his head, smiling at her wit and hoped his bedroom was not still in the same state it was when he left. In a rage the morning he left, he had successfully destroyed everything that looked like it might break.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

When Hermione entered the bedroom, she thought she could stay there forever. It was at least twice as large as the living area. Huge colorful tapestries depicting flowery natural landscapes covered the walls and rugs of various sizes in shades of white, cream, and deep red obscured the floor. Four wrought iron candelabras dropped down from the ceiling and were full of tall white candles.

In the center of the room sat a massive mahogany four-poster bed, draped with gauzy white linen. The bed itself rose at least four feet high and had matching mahogany steps. It was dressed in luxurious white and cream satin. At the foot of the bed stood a black marble hearth, filled with a roaring fire that she thought would fit at least six people.

"This is not my bedroom," she heard Snape say bemused as he joined her. "My bedroom was small, cramped really. This is like a palace." Snape was pacing the room staring in wonder. "I do not understand."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say," Hermione teased.

"That is the door to the bathroom," he said as he scanned the room. "Where is the door for the room Albus said he--" His face fell from vague unease to a smirk of complete understanding. "That dirty old man."

"You think he did this?" she asked at a loss.

"I know he did," the grin still playing on his lips. "I told you your flirting would get us into trouble."

"My flirting?" she defended. "You were the one using your sexy voice."

His eyes flashed wickedly. "Do you like my voice?" he asked enticingly, stalking slowly toward her.

"Yes," she smirked backing away, "but we still need to go see the Headmaster."

Still advancing, he said in the same deep timber, "He is not going anywhere."

As the look in his eyes intensified, she felt her heartbeat growing fast. Suddenly she found herself backed against the foot of the bed, Snape towering over her. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her jaw lightly with his fingertips. "What would you like me to say to you?" he purred.

Heat was radiating from him in sultry waves of his distinctive scent, the smell of midnight rain right after it falls. Her breathing quickened and she felt a throbbing between her legs. She found her throat had tightened and she could not speak.

"I know what I want," he continued in that sultry voice. "I want to lay you down and run my hands across every inch of your body until you beg me to dive inside you." She could swear he was already. With every word, she could feel his hot fingers all over her skin. His eyes were ablaze with wanton lust. Her throbbing increased two fold.

"I want to thrust my tongue inside and taste you, please you, like never before." She closed her eyes. With every word she could feel it, feel him, but he was barely touching her face. Pulse racing, her mind reeling, this time she was sure she felt him. He kissed her voraciously, nipping her lip and pulling her hard against him. All thought was lost to the pleasures racing through her body.

She heard a muffled cough. Ignoring it, she focused on the wet heat between her legs and the hand tightly grasping her behind.

She heard another, louder cough. Suddenly Snape let her go and she fell back, leaning shakily against the bed. Confused, she was about to try to speak when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"I do apologize, but I need to see you both in my office." It was Dumbledore.

She heard the crackling sound as his head disappeared from the fire. Snape turned to her smiling wryly, "Sorry."

"No problem really," she said unsteadily. "I'll just change my knickers and we'll be off."

With a satisfied smile, he asked "Really?"

Smiling as well, she said quietly, "Shut up." She heard his gratified chuckle as she went into the bathroom--she really did need to change her knickers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snape suggested they go through the fireplace to Albus' office, but Hermione preferred to walk. Her cheeks still a tiny bit flushed, she must have wanted to compose herself. He was quite proud of that fact. It was easy enough to calm himself since he had learned that little trick about thinking of Mr. Weasley.

He was wondering if it would be possible to fill that fireplace in with cement when, a few yard from the stone gargoyle, Hermione asked, "I wonder what he needs to see us about?"

Snape chuckled, "With any luck, one of them got a hold of Potter."

She giggled. "Speaking of him," she said thoughtfully, "I didn't know you could do wandless magic."

He knew this was going to come up eventually and he was so taken with the other events of the day that he had almost forgotten about it himself.

"Neither did I," he replied. "I simply wanted him off my back and to shut his infernal mouth, and as much to my surprise as yours, he did."

Looking both amazed and concerned she asked, "Do you have any theories as to why?"

"It could have been a side effect of the potion," he said assertively as they reached the statue. "When you modify the brain's chemistry, other facets may be altered in ways that were not originally intended. Mars Bar." The gargoyle moved aside and they stepped onto the moving staircase. "I have not had time to experiment with the power, but so far it seems I can levitate, bind, and silence whomever I choose."

Snape smiled at Hermione who was again chewing her lip, her eyes widening. "I don't think that's all you can do," she said quietly.

"Why is that?" he asked just as they had reached the massive door with the griffin.

Whispering bashfully, she answered, "When you said those things you wanted to do earlier," she paused blushing slightly. "I could feel it."

Hermione laughed nervously and he felt a grin spreading across his face as the door opened. "Severus--Hermione welcome," Albus smiled. "Is something funny?"

Unable to suppress his grin, Snape said, "Yes, exceedingly." Placing his hand on the small of Hermione's back, he ushered her past Albus into the office.

A tea service was already set up on the table next to the fireplace. To his surprise, there were four cups. He did not have to wonder long to whom the extra cup belonged as the occupant of the armchair that was facing away from them stood to her feet. Before him stood Galena Erstwile, his former lover he had not seen in almost ten years. Stomach twisting as she crossed the room toward him, he fought the urge to run. Knowing nothing that might warrant her presence, he made a mental note to kill Albus, however in reality this time.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

The woman crossing the room was strikingly beautiful. Much taller than her, the woman had long, wavy black hair and a tan complexion that made Hermione feel instantly inferior. Well-defined cheeks and plump lips, as well as her large hazel-green eyes, made her look like a fashion model. She thought it was peculiar that the woman was walking toward them deliberately, as though she knew them.

Hermione looked up at Snape to discover him visibly shaken about something. He appeared to be queasy. Her concern was short lived when the woman kissed him on both cheeks and said in a markedly Spanish accent, "Severus my dear, it has been too long."

Snape flinched at her words as he said, "That is a matter of opinion." His annoyed scowl and his acidic tone were back in full force.

Hermione didn't have time to contemplate the meaning of these words when Dumbledore joined them, saying pointedly, "Galena, this is Hermione Granger. I believe she was the one you came to speak with?"

The woman turned her gaze onto Hermione and Hermione immediately did not like her. The haughtiness in her eyes was appalling.

"You are Hermione then? I did not expect you to be so very young," she said musically.

The seemingly innocent comment offended Hermione. Maybe she was being too sensitive, but the woman who had just kissed Snape was now looking at her with superiority in her eyes and Hermione did not take kindly to that.

Hermione said as evenly as she could, "Since I don't know who you are, how would I know what you might expect?" She heard Snape stifle a snort next to her and she felt a little more reassured.

"Perhaps we should sit and have some tea," said Dumbledore, who was evidently ignoring the animosity suddenly hanging heavy in the air.

"That is a splendid idea Albus," said Galena merrily as she led the way to the sitting area and situated herself on the small couch.

Hermione glanced back at Snape. He was staring significantly at Dumbledore who shrugged his shoulders slightly before sitting in an armchair. Left with only two available seats, Snape and Hermione had to choose between the couch next to the woman or the other armchair.

"Severus," that woman said sweetly, patting the seat next to her.

Anxiously, Hermione eyed Snape, waiting for his answer.

He answered coldly, "I prefer the chair." He glanced down at Hermione ruefully before falling into the chair and reinstating his piercing stare at Dumbledore.

A deep steadying breath later, Hermione sat next to Galena on the couch. She noted instantly that the woman smelled sharply of hyacinth. She wanted desperately to tell the woman that bathing in the perfume was an inappropriate application when the woman spoke.

"As I am sure you're wondering I am here on business. I have been seeking a person with exceptional skill to work in my company developing products for release onto both the wizard and muggle market. A Miss Ginny Weasley, who works in my advertising department, recommended I contact you." She gave a supercilious nod toward Hermione. "When I contacted Albus earlier this afternoon, he informed me that you just happened to be visiting the castle--how very lucky for me."

Hermione's dislike for the woman was steadily rising. "So, the concise version of all that would be, you're offering me a job," she said without emotion.

The woman's false pleasantness faded a bit. "Yes, that would be what I am doing."

"Thank you, but I already have a job." She looked to Dumbledore, "Is that all you needed Headmaster?" Looking in that direction, she could see Snape still staring daggers at the old wizard who was smiling benignly.

"Don't be so hasty," the woman interjected. "I know the company you work for and they will not pay you what I will if you truly are as skilled as I have been told."

A momentary flicker of interest sparked in her mind. She didn't want to stay in Chicago if she couldn't be with Snape, she knew that much. Perhaps it would be worth finding out a few facts before dismissing the woman entirely.

"Where is your business located?" she asked the woman. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape rapidly turn his attention to their conversation.

"It is in Edinburgh," she answered. "You would be responsible for the entire potions division. I would be able to pay you twice what those people in Chicago have given you."

Tempted, she looked to Snape for guidance. His eyes were confusing. Was he looking alarmed because he didn't want her to accept or because he hoped she would?

Wishing she had learned Legilimency, she asked, "When do I have to give you an answer?" Hermione noticed that by the time she asked the question, the woman was watching Snape furtively.

"Oh, sometime before the end of the week," she said, clearly distracted. "Albus said you would want to think about it. Just tell him your answer and he will find me." The woman's attention seemed to linger on Snape. This did not please Hermione at all. Though she wasn't a jealous person, she could sense that there was more to the situation than she knew.

"Fine, then is that all?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

Instead, Galena answered, "Yes, you may go."

Hermione and Snape rose from their seats, eliciting an offended whine from Galena. "Severus, where are you going? I did not dismiss _you_ yet," she giggled.

"Neither one of us requires your permission," he snapped.

"I wanted to chat with you," she said as though everyone should have known. "Why else do you think I requested your presence?"

Hermione's mind was spinning. She didn't care what business the woman had with Snape, but she wasn't about to leave him alone with her. She trusted him, but she did not trust that woman at all.

"I was unaware you had requested my presence," he answered with emphasis on her words. "Otherwise I would not have come."

With his hand on Hermione's back, Snape steered her toward the door.

"But I thought we could catch up on old times," Galena said from behind them, "or have I caught you presently engaged in another conquest."

Snape stopped abruptly and let out a harsh sigh. Hermione was curious about what the woman meant and turned around to face her, Snape doing the same. Incensed, Hermione took the lead, "Excuse me, but did I just hear you refer to me as a conquest?"

The woman laughed pompously. "Severus, please tell me you have not chosen this little girl."

Hermione disliked arrogance but she hated being spoken around more. She said ardently, "I'm sorry, but I think I asked you a question and you still haven't answered."

"Listen to me, child," she said mockingly. "You are not what a man like Severus needs, so you may as well not concern yourself with our conversation."

Hermione felt a fury she had never felt towards another woman. If this was jealousy, then it truly was a green-eyed monster. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was caught off guard by Snape's sharp reply.

"Listen to me you vile woman, you will not speak to her that way. She is neither a child nor a pawn you can use to further your career. Then again, I will not speak for her." He looked down at Hermione and asked, "Would you like to work for this woman?"

"No," she said firmly.

"Good," he looked back at Galena. "There is your answer." He held his hand out to Hermione without taking his eyes from the other woman. She took it and he wrapped his fingers around hers, rubbing his thumb on top of her hand. He added, "Good day Albus."

On the staircase down to the hallway, he said regretfully "I must apologize profusely for that horrid situation. I truly had no idea."

"How do you know her?" Hermione asked quietly.

He sighed before saying, "We were involved a very long time ago for a very short period of time."

"So I shouldn't worry?" she asked anxiously.

Snape looked at her as though she were mad. "Absolutely not," he said with certainty. "She could only hope to be half the woman that you are."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. As they turned to leave the stairwell, the scarlet face of Ronald Weasley greeted them.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape thought that this was getting extraordinarily ridiculous. Could they not make it through this day without confronting every devil from the past? Glancing at Hermione, he saw pure astonishment on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" the boy asked furiously.

Hermione remained standing as still as Snape had ever seen her.

"To whom are you speaking?" Snape asked frigidly.

"Whoever wants to answer the damn question," the boy answered.

Still apparently dumbstruck, Hermione said nothing. "Kissing," Snape answered with a smirk.

"Don't be a jackass," Weasley retorted. "I could see that."

"You asked the question." Snape was trying hard to provoke the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked quietly, finally finding her voice.

Weasley laughed almost callously, "Harry told me what was going on and I just had to see it for myself." Shaking his head he added, "I can't believe you, Hermione."

"Ron," she said, voice rising, "I owe you absolutely no explanations and you can go to hell!" She pulled Snape's hand and started walking hurriedly in the direction of the dungeons. The boy followed.

"Did you decide to make me mad by finding the most disgusting man you could get?" he yelled at her. "You did a bang up job on that."

Hermione skidded to a stop, released Snape's hand and punched the boy square in the jaw knocking him spectacularly to the floor. "That should tell you what I think of your opinion," she said furiously. "What I do is no business of yours and from now on you should watch your mouth because I'll be aiming much lower next time."

Stunned by the turn of events, Snape barely registered her grabbing his arm and tugging for him to follow. "Wait," Snape asked her, "please."

Hermione released his arm and he walked over to the prostrate Weasley who was staring at her in shock and wiping a trickle of blood from his lip.

"I really must thank you," Snape said with a smile. "With any luck, I will spend the rest of my life enjoying the woman you were ever too foolish to appreciate." Weasley just continued his shocked stare. Snape walked back to Hermione who was looking at him strangely. "Are you ready my love?" he asked serenely.

Quietly she answered, "Very."

The walk back to the dungeons was a quiet one. Hermione was still glancing at him surreptitiously with that same bizarre look. Snape was sure she was nervous about her show of aggression, but he was quite proud of her bravado.

He couldn't decide which encounter was more alarming. For him it was most certainly Galena, and he reminded himself to ask Albus what the hell he had been thinking. Why Galena had to choose that day to appear was beyond Snape. While they were sitting in the office, he tried to pry into Albus' mind, but the man kept his closed.

When they made it back to the sanctuary of his rooms, he asked her if she would like some tea. She nodded, still visibly shaken from the confrontation with the Weasley boy. No matter the luxuries that magic provided, he still preferred to prepare tea the old-fashioned way. A few moments later, he turned his attention back to Hermione, but she had disappeared from the room. Peering into the bedroom, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her hands, clearly thinking on something.

"If you are worried about Mr. Weasley, I am sure he is fine," Snape said gently before adding, "physically anyhow."

"Did you mean that?" she asked quietly through what sounded like tears.

He thought back hastily to all the many and varied things he had said that day, but could not rest on just one. Rushing to sit at her side, he put an arm around her shoulders and turned her face up to his. There were sparkling tears in them that were just about to fall.

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" she qualified in a tense voice.

"More than anything," he answered leaning in and kissing her forehead. Instead of calming her, his words caused her to sob. Worried he said, "Sweet woman, tell me what is weighing so heavily upon you."

"It's…" she hiccupped. "It's all so much to take in."

"I know," he said softly. "All those faces from the past have been quite unnerving."

"Not that," she hesitated. Terrified of what he was about to hear, he braced himself. She did not want him as he wanted her. It was all too much too soon. She was going to tell him that this was a mistake. Somehow, he knew it was too good to be true.

Looking up with bleary eyes, she said, "You…you're so much. You stand up for me, but you let me fight my own battles. You love me no matter who sees it." She laughed softly before saying in a teasing voice, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Waiting for you." He pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her delicately, her tears salty on his lips.

She cuddled up next to him, nuzzling her face into his neck. He thought that he could handle just about anything as long as he knew this would be waiting for him at the end.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

She was happy. For the first time that she could remember in so many years, she was actually happy. The man laying beside her wanted her for what she was, not what he wanted her to be. She could be smart and he respected her for that. She could joke with him and he joked back without taking offense. She hoped that he would still feel the same way in the morning.

Reprimanding herself for her emotional outburst, she wiped the remaining tears away. "I thought we were having tea."

"What if I do not want to let you go?" he asked innocently.

She laughed, "Maybe, if you think about it hard enough, I could just adhere to your side like some sort of odd magnet."

Snape laughed warmly. "That is always an option." She watched him leave the room from the marvelously cozy bed. Stretching out, she could tell it was a down mattress, yielding to her body like a pillow. She felt like Goldilocks when she finally found the bed that was just right. Reminding herself that there would be plenty of time to enjoy the bed later, she joined Snape in the sitting room. He had already taken a chair by the fireplace and was taking a sip from his cup. She thought she would love to see him like that everyday. Taking the chair across from him, she sipped her own tea from the cup he had prepared for her. It was incredible, as she somehow knew it would be.

"Your parents live in Australia," he stated smoothly.

"Yes," she said. "Brisbane."

"Are they nice?" he asked.

She answered smiling, "Yes…why?"

"Do you think they will like me?" he asked almost timidly.

Laughing she said, "Of course they will. They've heard a lot about you over the years."

He smirked, "That is not entirely reassuring." He paused pensively. "When this is all over, I mean when they have captured Fenrir and Lucius, will you go back home?"

Startled by the directness of the question, she replied, "I don't know. Are you going to go back to work here?"

Snape studied his tea, "I have not discussed it with Albus--who I am mad at right now by the way." She giggled as he continued, "But the offer has always been there."

An ungainly hush passed, both of them fidgeting slightly. She cleared her throat, surprised by her own nervousness, "What would you say if I wanted to come back?"

His eyes shot up as he said decisively, "You can have my desk." She laughed as he added, "As long as you leave it right where it is."

Unsure about his meaning, she eyed him searchingly. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

He sat down his cup and rose from the chair only to drop to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. "I know this is very fast, and I am sorry, but I have waited so very long for someone like you." His eyes were earnest and his voice steady. "I do not want to be without you, whether it is in Chicago or London or merely across the room." He cleared his throat quietly, "I am not asking you to marry me--that is too much to ask right now--but please tell me you will stay with me so my mind can rest for a while."

She wasted one moment thinking that perhaps he had read her mind. Struck by his honest words and overjoyed, she said, "I get to use the desk whenever I want."

His eyes were wide as he smiled, "Whenever, it is yours."

Hermione thought she had never experienced a day so full of surprises. Smiling at his openness and his unashamed need for her, she said, "As long as you know I'm only in this for the desk."

He laughed joyfully and threw his arms around her. She reveled in his embrace until he swiftly drew away. "We need to tell Albus," he said as he stood, holding his hand out to her and pulling her to her feet. "He will have to approve such an arrangement," he added as he reached for the Floo powder.

"From the look of the bedroom, I think he already does," she observed as the fire glowed a bright green. He led her swiftly into the fire and into Dumbledore's office.

The Headmaster was still sitting in the armchair by the fire except now he was reading a book. He looked up at them, smiling kindly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of another visit so soon?" Hermione was confident by the look on his face that in some way, he already knew without asking.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape led Hermione to the couch across from Albus. Struggling with the joy he felt knowing Hermione wanted to stay with him and his irritation at his friend, he had to think hard about the order of his next questions. As they settled onto the couch, he looked Albus square in the eye and saw that maddening twinkle. How the man could know _everything_, he would never know.

"Albus, as you have no doubt noticed, I am no longer afflicted as it were," he said steadily.

"All thanks to you," Albus said, smiling at Hermione who blushed.

"Am I correct in assuming that my old job is still available?" Snape asked.

Albus shook his head slowly, "I am sorry Severus, but there is an issue we must discuss regarding your return."

Taken back, Snape eyed the man uncertainly, but Albus retained that knowing smile.

Snape was beginning to become anxious until Albus spoke again, "As you know in the last few years we have had an influx of students. Some of the classes are quite large and we have had to employ additional teaching staff." Albus smiled a little wider. "You may return as Potions Master, Slughorn will certainly be pleased, but I am afraid we will need to find someone to fill the secondary teaching appointment. They will be responsible for teaching the first and second year classes and supporting you with the more advanced classes when necessary."

Snape thought this was preposterous. He had never needed help before and he did not need help now. Besides, he would hate having someone else working in his lab. "I do not require assistance."

Albus continued his unerring grin, "In the years you have been gone, the number of classes has almost doubled. It is important that more than one potions class take place at once. Therefore, we must hire another person, no matter how difficult it is to find potions experts."

Arguing with Albus was pointless. He almost never wavered and he was almost never wrong.

"Fine," Snape conceded. "Whom do you suggest we contact."

Albus' gaze shifted to Hermione before looking back. The idea was so new, Snape had not even considered her, but she was utterly perfect. She was the only person he had ever enjoyed working with, and he had complete confidence in her abilities. He turned toward her to find she was flipping through a book that had been on the table, not actually watching the conversation.

When the quiet reached her ears, she turned her head toward them and started, clearly caught off guard by their smiling stares.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, putting down the book.

Albus and Snape both chuckled. "Did you hear what Albus just said?" Snape asked.

"Yes, you need a second person to teach potions," she answered.

She was normally so quick, Snape thought. "Yes, and who do you think would be the best person for the job?" Snape heard Albus snort in amusement.

"Well, there was a man I worked with in London." She narrowed her eyes in thought, "I think his name was Walton, or Wally. He would do a good job."

Snape could not hold back his laugh, "We were thinking of someone a little closer."

She wrinkled her eyebrows before exclaiming, "Me?" She looked skeptical, "I wouldn't know the first thing about teaching."

"Neither did Severus when he began," Albus said as he laughed. "Besides, he would probably injure anyone else we might hire to work with him."

Hermione smiled, "Injury would be the least of their worries." She and Albus both laughed loudly.

Snape was glad they thought it was so funny. He certainly did not because it was probably true. Once their laughter died down a bit, he asked, "Do you think you are willing to take the risk of working with me?"

Nodding her head, her smile wide she answered, "Yes."

"Splendid," Albus said happily. "Now I am sure you want to know why I didn't tell you of Galena's presence."

"I would love to know," Snape said pointedly.

"I do apologize for springing her on you like that. As you well know Severus, she is a persistent woman and she hears quite the amount of gossip. She said she had information on Fenrir Greyback, but would not divulge it until she had spoken with Hermione about the job and had seen you." He chuckled softly, "She had no idea of your relationship and I was sure if I told you she was here you would not come and you would persuade Hermione not to as well." He smiled cunningly, turning his gaze to Hermione, "To be honest, I wanted the information and I knew you would make a fine decision."

"What if I'd taken her up on her offer?" Hermione asked, giggling.

Snape snorted saying dryly, "I would have had to employ my supposedly infamous powers of persuasion."

Hermione laughed as Albus said lightly, "Now the only thing to resolve would be the living arrangements. Hermione, do you have an opinion on the matter?"

"Well I…we came here to…" she stammered awkwardly as she blushed again.

"Have you chosen to stay with Severus?" he asked still smiling.

"Yes," she said in what appeared to be shock. Snape thought she would eventually get used to his seeming omniscience.

"Then it's settled." Albus rose from his chair. "Severus, if you could give me a moment with Hermione."

Snape suddenly remembered something he wanted to ask. "Wait, what did Galena say? Was it useful?"

"We don't know yet. We won't know until morning," he answered. "Don't concern yourself with it tonight Severus. I will fill you in on what we find out at breakfast." Albus glanced at the fireplace, "Now Severus, if you will."

Knowing it was futile to argue with the man, Snape turned to Hermione. "I will see you in a few moments." He kissed her hand and walked to the fireplace. "Please do not keep her long Albus." His old friend smiled at him as he walked through the vivid green flames into his sitting room.

Wondering what they could be talking about, he went into the bedroom and fell across the bed. Thinking back on his account of the last few hours, tiredness swept him. It had been such a very long day already. As his eyes drifted shut, he imagined working side by side with Hermione. He knew there would be difficult days and trying time, but they would be well worth it. She was worth it, he thought, as he accidentally nodded off.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape had only been through the fire for a second when Dumbledore sat next to her on the couch. Incredibly curious, she stared at him eagerly.

"Hermione, I am so glad you will be working at Hogwarts. Your talents have never gone unnoticed." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you sir," she said. "I'm looking forward to it very much. Do you know when you will need me to begin?"

"As soon as this whole mess is cleared up," he answered. "You and Severus should enjoy the next few days because as soon as this is over, you will both be very busy."

She blushed all of a sudden. It was so very strange to be talking to the Headmaster about Snape. "Yes sir."

He looked at her intently, "I don't know if you're aware, but Severus is as close to a son as I have ever had. No matter the face that he shows to most people, he has an amazing capacity to love. That is the reason I trusted him so many years ago. I have waited a long time to see him find someone he could share that love with, as well as his mind. I had always hoped he would find someone that could truly appreciate him."

Hermione was almost brought to tears by his words. His eyes were so genuine and she could sense the admiration he had for Snape. "I will, Headmaster."

"Ever since that night he brought you back to the castle, I knew he admired you. Your intelligence, your power, your cunning, those are all things Severus holds in very high esteem." He smiled wisely, "I know you both very well and I have to say that I could not be happier."

Hermione smiled keenly. After dealing with Harry, Galena, and Ron, she was delighted to hear Dumbledore say that he approved.

"I'm sure Severus is impatiently awaiting your arrival, but before you go there is one more thing." He looked at her over the top of his spectacles, "I think it is high time you started calling me Albus."

"Thank you, Albus." she hugged him warmly before standing and walking through the flash of green fire into the living room. To her surprise, Snape wasn't waiting for her. "Severus?" she called. He didn't answer.

Peering into the bedroom, she found him sleeping soundly on his back in the middle of the bed. Exhausted from the many events of the day herself, she thought he had the right idea. When she lay down next to him, he wrapped his arm around her. Cuddling up beside him, she breathed in his scent and relaxed against his warmth. Listening to his steady breathing with her head on his shoulder, her eyes grew heavy.

She had no idea what the future would bring but she couldn't wait to find out. Absolutely everything about her life had changed in the matter of just a few days and she was so eager to explore. She breathed a deep sigh as she dozed off for the very first time in the arms of her love.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Snape awoke, he thought that somehow during his nap his right arm had been removed, because he certainly could no longer feel it. His eyes still closed, he hoped that when he opened them that the day had not all been a dream. He could hear tranquil snores coming from his immobile arm. Thinking briefly that it was strange for an appendage that was asleep actually to snore, he opened his eyes to see the peaceful face of Hermione napping with him. Unexpected tears welled in his eyes. It had all been real and she loved him. Seeing her sleeping face brought everything into sharp focus. He would no longer be waking up alone. That thought was all it took to bring tears of bliss. Blinking back the emotion, he chided himself. He was Severus Snape--he did not cry. However, he did allow himself the thought that she was worth it.

He lifted his head enough to see the clock on the side table and was startled to see that it was already after eight o'clock. Seeing the time reminded him that they had not eaten since lunch and brought on a fierce hunger. He pulled his arm from under her head and massaged it. Trying not to think about how many hours his arm had gone without circulation, he turned to Hermione. She was so beautiful and even more so when she slept. He could certainly get used to this.

"Love," he whispered shaking her softly. "Hermione, it is time for dinner."

"Oh Severus," she mumbled fuzzily.

Smiling, he tried again a little louder, "Wake up love. You need to eat."

"I like it when you do that," she murmured.

Laughing, he attempted one more time shaking a little harder. "Hermione wake up."

Suddenly her eyes opened and she sat straight up, almost colliding with his head. "Oh my," she cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. "I just had the most vivid dream." Her voice was still heavy with sleep.

"I heard," he smirked.

"What? Was I talking?" she asked repressing a yawn.

"A little," he said before he kissed her softly. "Was I good?"

She blushed terribly and then hopped down from the bed without answering. She was almost to the bathroom door before she turned and grinning said, "Very."

He combed his hair and attempted to straighten his bed-wrinkled clothes while he waited for her. Minutes later, she was ready and they left for the Great Hall. They were almost there when Hermione spoke.

"I haven't been in there in ages."

"Nor have I," he replied as they reached the two giant doors.

He pushed them open and she entered in front of him. There were still many students finishing their dinner and almost every head turned in their direction. Just realizing that they were still dressed in their muggle clothes, he understood some of the avid stares. Albus was at the head table and he waved them up to the front.

When they reached the table, Albus asked, "Did you have a good nap?"

"How is it that you know everything?" Snape asked dryly.

"It doesn't take divination to see the pillow marks on your face," was his answer.

Hermione took the seat next to Albus and Snape sat next to her. As they filled their plates, he noticed that some of the students were still staring in their direction.

"Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked.

Albus chuckled, "I announced at dinner that you two would be taking over potions classes shortly. Most of the students are familiar with you both because of your involvement in the war."

Dinner passed quickly with light conversation from Albus. He told them a story about his brother and another run in with a goat. This time the goat retaliated and Aberforth had to spend a few days in the infirmary. Snape wondered if the man would ever learn.

As they finished their coffee, Albus excused himself and Hermione and Snape discussed their plans for their upcoming classes. She was going to make a great teacher. She had already managed to begin planning lessons and was asking his opinion about some of her ideas. Yes, he could certainly get used to this.

When the hall was almost empty, he asked graciously, "Dear lady, would you fancy a stroll before bed?"

She giggled, "That would be lovely."

They wandered leisurely down to the edge of the lake, but decided instead to walk into Hogsmeade for a drink. The night was clear and cool. Hermione was only wearing a light tee so he gave her his over shirt. He was pleased to see her draw it around herself, but he could not help chuckle at how ridiculous she looked. It was at least three sizes too large.

They held hands all along the way. Though he was a grown man, he felt like a seventh year walking along the path with his girlfriend. They stopped occasionally and kissed in the moonlight. Her body was so amazing and knowing that he was able to touch did not make their journey any quicker. Once, he actually pinned her against a tree along the road and was then positive he was acting like a young boy. She wasn't helping matters either. Pinching, groping and teasing him brazenly in ways that made even him blush, it took quite longer than it should have to reach Hogsmeade.

Hermione selected The Three Broomsticks and Snape was glad to see the pub was almost completely empty. He ordered their drinks while she chose their seats. He was going to have a vodka screwdriver and she had unexpectedly requested a whiskey sour. Drinks in hand, he found her toward the back in a dimly lit booth.

Setting the drinks down he took the opposite seat and said, "We could sit outside if you prefer it this dark."

She gave an airy laugh. "I've always liked the ambiance of a bar and for some reason I always pick the darkest place to sit. Wait." She stood and walked to the counter, returning with three tall black candles. With a wave of her wand, she lit them and sat back down. "There, that's better."

The conversation started out simple enough. They discussed how they planned to work together and she expressed trepidation about her abilities to teach. Snape tried to reassure her by saying that once she got through her first class she would realize that there was nothing to it.

They discussed some of her old classmates. Snape was astonished to hear that Longbottom had opened his own greenhouse procuring plants for household and medicinal use. However, he was glad that Longbottom's profession would keep him a safe distance from a cauldron.

By the time they had reached the second round of drinks, Hermione was getting a little tipsy. Her cheeks lightly flushed, she was giggling much more than before. They had started talking about the other teachers and she confessed her fear of Madam Hooch. Snape told her that she was not alone in the fear and that he would rather spend the day hiding in a broom closet than speak with the woman.

Feeling a bit light headed himself, he somehow told her about the cat he had brought to school with him as a boy. She had quite the laugh when he told her the cats name had been Cookie. He tried to explain that his mother had named it and that the cat had already learned the name so he couldn't change it, but she was laughing so hard that he began to laugh himself and then he forgot what he was trying to say in the first place. When he returned with the third round, she asked him what he thought was a very strange question.

"Why are you drinking vodka?"

He smirked, "Because I like vodka and for some reason I no longer have a taste for scotch."

"But why, it's so bitter." She giggled again.

"You are drinking a whiskey sour. Who are you to brand my vodka bitter?"

"Good point." She smiled, "Hey, have you thought anymore about that wandless magic thing?"

He laughed at her abrupt change of subject. "No, to be honest, not really."

"You just have to think about it for it to happen, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." He added, "But I am not sure what the limits are."

"Yeah, but then why did you wave your hand?" She giggled as she asked the question.

Laughing himself, he tried to answer, "I am really not sure. I guess all those years of wand waving have made it a habit."

She positively roared with laughter. When she began to settle, Snape had to ask a question he had been burning to. "Where did you learn to punch like that?"

Again, she laughed hilariously. "I don't know, I guess I was just really pissed off."

Snape was laughing terribly now, "Remind me not to do that."

"You could probably piss me off as much as you want." She was struggling to stop laughing, "You're a hell of a lot bigger than he is."

"Are you saying that I am fat?" he asked in jest.

"No," she stifled her giggles. "He's scrawny, all bone and no muscle whereas you," she let her giggles work their way into a naughty grin. "I mean, look at your last girlfriend. She's gorgeous. I can't imagine what she looked like years ago."

Snape just snorted, "She is conceited and that is all that makes others see her as attractive. You have the kind of honest beauty that women like her only wish they had."

She smiled at him warmly and he loved it. Recalling another significant question, he asked, "Those spells you used the other night, where did you learn those?"

Her giggles stopped for just a moment before she took another sip of her drink. "Ugh, the ice is melting. I've tasted dishwater better than that."

Snape chuckled, "I would wager that dishwater tasting story is fascinating, but you do not have to change the subject if you wish not to discuss it."

She shook her head and quietly replied, "I don't mind." She paused for a moment, her eyes unfocused. "You know how it is. When you do a lot of research, you learn a few things. Those were some I've stumbled on along the way."

"You invented them?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but I never meant to use them." Her eyes wandered to the window across the room.

He understood what she meant. "You do realize there is a difference between murder and self-preservation."

"I know," she said faintly. "I don't feel bad about it. I think that's the most troubling part of it all." She met his eyes with hers and asked calmly, "Why don't I feel worse for taking his life?"

"Because you know why you took it," he answered easily.

She nodded her comprehension. A hush fell over them for just a few moments before he said with a smirk, "That was deep. Would you like to chat about the meaning of life now?"

Much to his relief, her giggles resumed. Checking the clock above the bar, he could not believe it was already after eleven. "We should get back to the castle before they send out a search party."

"All right," she sighed. They stood together, but she stumbled back against him. "Thank god you were standing there." She was giggling again.

He chuckled. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"Oh hell, you could just levitate me." She started the giggling all over again.

Once she stood for a moment, she was steady on her feet and they left arm in arm. They weren't three steps out the door when Snape heard someone yell from over his shoulder. Once more that day, he heard the unexpected voice of Harry Potter.

> > > > > > > > > >

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Oh now what," she said turning her head.

He looked wound up, "What are you doing out this late? It's not safe."

He had just attacked her lover that morning and he was telling her what was safe. "I'm perfectly out of harm's way with Severus so go to hell." She looked up at Snape and giggled, "That's the second time I've said that to someone today."

Harry had closed the gap between them and was only a few steps away. In a calm voice, he said, "Let me walk you up to the castle."

"Us," Hermione stated sharply. "There are two of us."

"Let me walk you both up," he corrected in an even tone. "But I'm not holding his hand."

Snape chuckled, "Yes, please don't."

Deciding it wasn't worth the squabble, she said quietly, "Fine."

They walked most of the way in silence with Hermione in the middle. Every time she glanced at Snape, he would squeeze her hand and every time she looked at Harry, he would raise an eyebrow.

A few yards from the castle steps, she said sarcastically, "That was pleasant. At least it won't take long to write up the transcript of the conversation."

Both Snape and Harry laughed. Hearing Harry laugh was like finding a favorite book that she'd forgotten she loved. At the foot of the steps, Snape squeezed her hand again and walked up ahead, evidently to give her a moment to speak with Harry.

His eyes scanning the ground, Harry said, "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you should know I am sorry, for everything."

His words were sincere and she was thrilled to hear them. "I know Harry. Thank you."

"Ron said that--" Harry started, but she interrupted.

"If he is sorry then fine, but everything else I can do without." She took a step closer to Harry. "You know, we've been friends a lot longer than not and I would much rather we stick with the friends part."

Harry looked up with barefaced relief. "Thank you Hermione."

She hugged him, feeling how skinny he was and hoping that Mrs. Weasley was feeding him well. "I better get to bed," she said as she pulled away.

"Yeah," Harry glanced up meaningfully at Snape on the steps. "He's good to you?"

She nodded, "Very."

He met her eyes and said, "Then I'm happy for you. If he's good enough for you then he's good enough for me. I really just want you to be happy."

"Thank you." She laughed, "You know I would have been a lot harder on you if I hadn't been drinking."

He nodded as he smiled.

"Good." She smiled back, "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight." He waved to Snape, who returned it, before he started back toward the village.

She was still watching him walk away when Snape arrived at her side. "I am proud of him," he said genuinely. "That took courage."

"Yeah, it did."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Still in wonder of their happenstance meeting with Potter, Snape guided Hermione through the halls and down into the dungeons until they were home. The fact that it was now her home as well did not escape him. He was going to have fun getting used to this.

She told him along the way that she had forgiven Potter. Her friendship turned out to be stronger than her grudge. Snape wasn't sure if she would so easily forgive Weasley. His sins had been much greater and had cut much deeper than either Weasley or Potter would ever truly realize.

Exhausted by the time they reached home, he allowed her to prepare for bed while he lazed. Thinking back on the conversation with Albus, he wondered what it was that Galena had told them. He wasn't used to being so uninformed. Comforted that he would know in the morning, he took off his shirt and waited for Hermione to finish.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she was showered and a little sobered. She smelled beautifully of honeysuckle and had on her fluffy white bathrobe.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," she said as she padded to the bed. "The bathroom is all yours."

He chuckled, "Not anymore."

He kissed her softly before going to take his own shower. The scalding water was relaxing, helping to wash away the harried day. He could still hardly believe that Hermione was right then lying in his bed. The thought less than a week ago would have been preposterous. Wondering if he should forgo his usual sleeping ritual, he decided that it was best to get those kinds of things out in the open early.

Finished with his shower, he crept into the now dark bedroom, hoping not to wake her if she was already asleep. She was, turned on her side away from him as he climbed into bed. Hoping that his preference to sleep nude would not discomfit her, he cuddled up alongside her. Her soft, warm skin chaffed pleasantly against his. It was immediately apparent that she too was naked and lucky she was already asleep.

He drank in the touch, the rounded curves of her body, the gentle sweet smell of her hair, the smooth skin of her back against his chest. All these senses converged as he closed his eyes for a sleep that promised many lovely dreams.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

When Hermione awoke, she felt a fingertip tracing a line from her forehead down across her jaw and over her lips. She opened her eyes drowsily to see the fuzzy outline of Snape standing in the doorway to the sitting room, far enough away that he could not have been touching her.

"Good morning love," he said quietly.

"Good morning," she said, touching her face.

He smiled a little wider and said innocently, "I was practicing. Did I wake you?"

She smirked as she wiped her eyes. When she reopened them, she saw that he was already dressed in his heavy black robes. It was strange to see him look exactly like the professor she remembered. As she lay naked in bed, her mind still thick from sleep, she felt for a moment as if she may have been in the middle of a very pleasant dream where she was still the student and he the teacher.

She stretched lazily as she said, "You're lucky I didn't know what you looked like under there when I was a seventh year."

When she finished stretching, he had already crossed to the bed and kissed her gently, holding out a steaming cup of coffee. "Would you like to take your coffee in bed this morning?"

She sat up against the headboard holding the top sheet to her chest. Smiling, she took the cup and sipped eagerly. The bold taste woke her tired mind and the warmth shook her senses. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Five thirty," he answered with a smile.

"What?" she thought it must be later. "Do you always wake this early?" she asked before taking another sip.

His eyes glinted, "Only when I have your luscious body pressed against me."

She could feel the heat rise in her face at his words and the satisfied smile crossing her lips. "Are you meeting Albus for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, I must be leaving soon." He leaned in and kissed her temple. "But I wanted to see you awake before I left."

She hoped that he would always stay like this, so thoughtful and considerate, but she knew that someday she would not be such a novelty to him. However, she could always hope. "If you'd like I can get dressed and join you."

"No," he said kindly. "You lie in this morning. I will fill you in on the situation when I return. I should not be more than an hour."

Glad to stay in the warmed bed, she said, "Then I'll see you in a little while."

After putting down her cup, she held out her arms to kiss him goodbye. His lips met hers yieldingly, his hands playing on her waist. She gasped as he slowly pulled down the sheet she had covering her chest. The satin grazed her nipples, sending shockwaves through her freshly roused body. The sensation was fantastic as he barely brushed the stiff tip of her breast with his fingertips. She sent her hand to the front of his robes and trailed her fingers from his chest to where his outer robe opened at the waist. Pushing her hand inside, she found him stiff and kneaded gently, taking pleasure in his husky moan and nimble clutch at her breast.

He drew away, holding his bottom lip in his teeth. "I must go." He paused, eyeing her amorously, "Or I will never leave."

She smirked, "Have fun with Albus."

He merely chuckled as he walked to the door, glancing back with that familiar flash in his eye. "I will return within the hour."

"I'll be waiting," she tormented him by raising a hand to the breast he had just fondled.

With a husky groan, he vanished from the doorway and she heard the thump of the door closing behind him as he left. She cherished the affect she had on him, almost as much as the power he had over her. It surprised even herself that she was so comfortable naked around him. He made her feel attractive in a way she had never known and she had certainly never slept completely naked before. Remembering from the first morning in her apartment, she assumed he preferred to sleep nude and she found that terribly alluring. Laying back into the feathery pillows, she drank her coffee in total relaxation.

She thought that was the best sleep she ever had. Snape gave her an all-encompassing sense of protection she'd never felt. Her conversation at the bar with Snape, making up with Harry, and striking Ron--though she felt a stitch of guilt about hitting him--had succeeded in releasing most of her pent up angst. All that was left to make her world complete was the capture of those two ghastly men so that she could get on with her life.

When she saw Snape in his robes, it reminded her how much she'd admired him as a professor. It hadn't been until their private lessons together that she truly began to appreciate the wisdom and knowledge that lay beneath his normally snarling exterior. After a few months, he'd been almost kind to her on several occasions, asking nonchalantly about her other classes or making her a cup of tea without asking. Those lessons were her favorite memories of her final year at Hogwarts and she never expressed to anyone how they made her feel. In truth, she had trouble even admitting to herself that she took great solace in knowing that Snape was on their side.

Her anxiety as the war led up to the final battle was severe. He was so very intelligent and powerful and somehow, she knew he would protect her. She knew he would protect them all even if no one else appreciated it. In her opinion that was true bravery, fighting for what you believe in without seeking recognition.

Harry and Ron would go on and on about how unbearable spending time with Snape must have been since they didn't have to have him as a professor. She never told them how much she enjoyed the lessons and she most certainly was not about to tell them that she sometimes fantasized about him late at night when she couldn't sleep.

She was suddenly flooded with a remarkable realization when she thought of those memories. Those were memories she hadn't visited in years and had nearly forgotten about. On those numerous sleepless nights, she would imagine him holding her in his arms and telling her assertively that they were going to win and soon. The Snape in her vision would declare that he would see to it that she would be all right. The thought that a Snape like that actually existed had never occurred to her. As it turned out, he had done just that.

Now she lay naked in their bed in their rooms at Hogwarts after being in his arms through the night. This was another set of impossible circumstances that she never thought would happen. She grinned as she savored her coffee, envisioning a supreme being somewhere smiling down upon her. It seemed that dreams did sometimes come true.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

As Snape entered the Great Hall, he tried fruitlessly to repress the memory of her touching herself as he left. That was truly too much to endure while being watched by the few gawking students that were already out that early in the morning. He took pleasure in glaring at a few of them and watching them recoil in fear. He had to admit he missed that part.

Albus was already waiting for him at the staff table. "Good Morning Severus." He raised an eyebrow, "Sleep well?"

He smirked at his friend and said as he took the seat next to him, "That is a ridiculous question."

As he poured his coffee, Albus began relating the story. "Galena told us that Fenrir has been hiding out in an abandoned warehouse in Edinburgh. She said he was spotted by a few of her associates and they are the kind of associates that are disinclined to relay the information to the Ministry."

Snape nodded perceptively as Albus continued, "A team of Aurors were staking out the facility last night and informed me that he is in fact there, but we're hoping that Lucius will try to contact him before they must apprehend Fenrir."

"Why not just get it out of the way?" Snape asked.

"Lucius has many more resources than Fenrir," he explained. "If we allow him to flee without exhausting every opportunity, we are doing a disservice to ourselves."

"True," Snape replied. "Are there any other leads?"

Albus nodded, "Galena also mentioned that someone has been inquiring as to your whereabouts, both yours and Hermione's. I am of the opinion that the person looking for you in Lucius." He paused while he refilled his cup, "It is quite possible that Lucius will seek out Fenrir to help him with any plan he might have to try and avenge his son's death."

Snape was not surprised. He had seen Lucius commit more atrocious crimes than any other Death Eater. Lucius was exceptionally vicious, even when compared to Voldemort, except that Lucius was lazy. As his late son always had, if he had a plan he wished to carry out, he would seek out someone else to do the grunt work while he merely rejoiced in the kill.

A wave of nausea hit him as he reexamining those memories. He struggled to focus, but the image of Hermione kept taking the place of the innocents tortured and murdered by Lucius' blood-covered hands, murders that Snape bore witness.

"So what is the plan?" he asked, trying to steal his mind from those thoughts.

Albus sighed deeply, "All wedo is wait. We wait for them to make a mistake."

Still shaken by his worrisome thoughts, Snape said, "I refuse to allow them to terrorize us for the rest of our lives." He looked pointedly at Albus, "If I have to, I will seek them out myself."

Albus just shook his head slowly, "Severus, please don't do anything reckless. The Aurors have Fenrir heavily guarded so he is certainly not a threat. Let them do their jobs."

"I have seen them do their jobs Albus," he said, suddenly irritated. "I know how incompetent they can be. I will not risk Hermione to their ineptitude."

Albus' face became somber, "I understand, I really do." His smile returned a bit, "Though I'm not as worried as you appear to be. I know you are there to look after her."

Heartened by his friend's words, he sighed, "I hope I do not fail her." Snape knew that statement was multifaceted.

Albus nodded, "I trust that you won't."

Albus abruptly changed the subject. He began telling the tale of Slughorn's response to his impending dismissal. Barely listening, Snape's thoughts trailed back to Lucius and what he had done to those he sought to punish in the past. He could not allow that to happen. He would die before it would.

Snape knew full well that Hermione could take care of herself. The spells she had used on Draco and Lucius had not been Dark, but they were close. The witch or wizard wielding them had to have exceptional power and control. What he feared was history repeating itself, her getting hit while protecting him, except this time with something much worse than a stunner. If he were too slow or she taken off guard, he would lose her all over again.

As Albus prattled on about a new muggle sweet shop in Diagon Alley, his thoughts went back to the night Voldemort had been defeated. With a chill in his bones, he thought of Lucius skulking through his rooms. With another chill, he suddenly remembered the last thought he had before he drank the spiked scotch.

The school year was nearly over and Hermione was soon to graduate. He had allowed himself the fleeting fantasy of trying to court her and steal her away from that Weasley boy. The events that followed had all but expunged the memory. It was staggering to realize that he had loved her much longer than he had even permitted himself to know.

Now that he had her, he resolved that he would not allow waste such as Lucius to take her away. Lucius, he was beyond nothing when it came to getting what he wanted. The realization hit Snape with a jolt of abject terror. Lucius had been in his room that night, all those many years ago, and in his rage at being cursed, Snape had never thought to change the wards.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n - Edited for content. Please e-mail me to request a link to the complete version. My email can be found in my profile. Thank you.

Chapter 9

Hermione finished her coffee and decided to put off dressing until Snape returned. The look in his eye as he left was enough to make her want to pursue it further when he got back.

Snape possessed almost as many books as she did so she had no trouble finding a suitable volume to pass the time. She snickered to herself at her loafing--it had been so long since she had spent a morning idle as she was. All she had accomplished so far that morning was brushing her teeth. Climbing back into the still warm bed, she sank into the squashy pile of pillows and began rediscovering Rudyard Kipling.

She flipped through to one of her favorites, _Gunga Din_. Her mind wandered as she read, thinking of her sudden realization that she had crushed on Snape even when she was student. With all the pressures at the time, she'd never registered it as a crush, but that definitely was what it had been.

Smiling to herself, she turned to another good one, _To The Unknown Goddess._ She smiled at the coincidence with her thoughts as she read the line:

_Have I met you and passed you already, unknowing, unthinking and blind?_

It was amazing how that summed up what she'd learned that morning. Though the poem was about a woman, she thought it applied wonderfully to her situation. She had passed Snape so many times so long ago and had never realized that the flutter in her stomach had not been anxiety or reticence, but it had actually been the beginnings of love.

_Are you growing the charms that shall capture and torture the heart in my breast?_

Yes, she thought he had, except torture he never would. She would have to tell him about fancying him so long ago. He would think it was incredibly funny. Finishing that work, she continued to _What The People Said._ The last line stuck in her mind.

_And the rest is the will of God._

Yes, she supposed it was. If only she could get a glimpse at what was in store for them from here on out. At this thought, her eyes again became heavy and she laid the book to the side, sliding back under the covers to dream of what was yet to come.

She dozed on and off until she heard the door in the sitting room creak slowly open. She lay pretending to sleep, thinking Snape would soon be creeping up on her. The footsteps were barely audible as he made his way into the bedroom.

Smirking at his playfulness, she heard a voice quietly say "Stupefy."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape's stomach plummeted knowing that Hermione was now alone in those rooms, completely unaware of the danger she might be in.

Heart in his throat, he stood, disrupting Albus mid-story. Running along the edge of the long table, he called "Albus, I need you to come with me!"

Looking startled but asking no questions, he followed. As they rushed through the halls, Snape hurriedly told him of his recollection. Albus nodded his appreciation of the circumstance. His mind numb and his heart beating insanely fast, he hoped that he was panicking for nothing. However, if he wasn't, he prayed he was not already too late.

They skidded to a halt outside the rooms and Snape immediately saw that the door was open just a fraction. He nodded to Albus who nodded back his understanding that something was definitely wrong. They both drew their wands and entered silently, not wanting to announce their presence.

The sitting room was empty and there were no signs of a struggle or of Hermione. Snape cautiously led the way to the bedroom. Dread was edging into his every nerve as he neared the doorway, horrified of what he might find.

Only a few steps from the door he heard a familiar voice, "Stupefy." Sprinting into the room, he saw Fenrir Greyback standing between himself and the bed where Hermione lay unmoving.

Heaving a great sigh of relief, he aimed his wand at Fenrir's back and fought off the urge to kill him. They needed him alive, but the words for the killing curse were already on the tip of his tongue.

Albus must have sensed his internal dilemma and calmly said, "Stupefy." Fenrir barely had time to turn his head at the sound of the incantation when the curse struck him and he buckled with a thud to the floor.

Stepping quickly over the body, Snape reached Hermione who was now safe however unconscious. He pulled the covers around her as he drew her into his lap. She hadn't fallen as she had at the Ministry so there was no head injury to worry about, and he hoped that Fenrir was less powerful having been on the run the preceding few days. Only then did he permit the relief to wash over him. Grateful he had remembered and still cursing himself for being so lax, he tried to speak the spell that would he hoped would awaken her. The word would not come out. He tried to clear his throat, but it was so tense that he couldn't even do that properly.

Snape looked up to Albus, who after binding Fenrir had joined his side. He saw empathy in the man's eyes. The motion of his head had also alerted him to the tears that were on his face. He wiped them away quickly, trying to steady his emotions.

"Severus, my boy," Albus said soothingly. "Tears of relief are nothing to be ashamed of."

He nodded. He had nearly lost her and he vowed he would never allow her to be in such danger again. Finally able to clear his throat, he whispered, "Ennervate."

His heart leapt as her eyes stirred beneath the lids. Slowly they opened, blinking repeatedly until her senses returned. Smiling down at her in his arms, she smiled back for a moment until she suddenly shuddered, clutching at the sheets covering her body.

Her eyes were wildly searching the room as she asked, "Who the hell was that?"

"Fenrir," he answered quietly. "I am so very sorry. It is my fault, I should have--"

"My god, you can't be responsible for everything," she said. Snape was amazed that she had the presence of mind to laugh as she shook her head. "I'm just glad you came back when you did."

"So am I," he replied as he relaxed his grip on her and leaned back against the headboard.

"Since Hermione seems to be in good hands, I am going to take care of this," Albus said motioning toward Fenrir's stunned form.

Snape nodded, his nerves worn and his body tired from worry. Albus levitated Fenrir's body easily and maneuvered him into the sitting room and out the door. Snape stared at the doorway until he heard the sound of the door closing.

Turning back to Hermione, he saw she had a smile on her face. "This certainly is not funny," he said, his voice still shaky.

"I don't think it's funny," she replied softly. "I'm just happy to see you."

He struggled to keep back the tears he had only just managed to curb and hugged her to him. "I was so scared I had lost you again."

She held him tightly and kissed his neck before whispering, "I'll never leave you."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Hermione smiled adoringly at him, his face drawn and his eyes still shining with what she thought must have been tears. As she continued to smile, his face brightened and she could feel him calm down a bit more.

"Please don't," he said before kissing her.

Lying across his lap, she could feel his heart thudding in his chest as she savored the kiss. She could tell he had taken sugar with his coffee that morning which was unusual for him. Deepening the kiss, she could feel his approving sigh on her cheek. Bringing her hands up to his face, she could feel the heat that had risen there. She could also feel the heat that was rising beneath her, the combination of her own arousal and his.

His hand glided from her ribs down over her hip to her leg, pushing the sheets down with it, the warmth from his hand and the fantastic squeeze he gave her thigh causing her to shiver. She reluctantly broke the kiss. Sitting up, she put a hand to his chest and felt his heart pumping furiously beneath as she pushed him backward. He obeyed her unspoken command by moving further up onto the bed.

Kicking away the rest of the sheets, she settled herself astride his hips. She studied him, all the color had returned to his face and his eyes were alight with enjoyment. She saw his eyes exploring her and she loved it. He looked positively glorious except that he was wearing far too many clothes. She tried to focus as she began unbuttoning his outer robe, but his hands played at her hips and up to her waist, his nails grazing her stomach. She had finished with those buttons, but there was still another shirt to get through when his hands found her bosom.

He cupped them both, gently nipping between his thumb and palm. The surge of fire within her belly that it released was exhilarating. Grabbing him by the wrists, she thrust his arms up over his head and kissed him voraciously. Somehow, she managed to say in a throaty whisper, "There'll be time for that later."

She turned her attention to the white shirt that was still obstructing her pleasures. He allowed her to continue without interruption. After the first few buttons, she gently kissed the skin it revealed, each kiss rewarded with a more profound moan than the one before and she continued on to the next and the next until she had reached the top of his trousers. She glanced up and saw that he had lifted his head slightly to watch her. Choosing to keep him in suspense a while longer, she tugged the shirt from his pants and placed both hands on his lean stomach.

He sat up, shrugging his shirt from his shoulders and grabbed her hips. Sliding his hands around to her rear, he pulled her toward him. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he apparently had other things in mind.

He kept pulling, her knees sliding across the satin until his face was between her legs. The sensation was extraordinary. His hands were still gripping her ass but now his tongue was thrusting turbulent spirals of unadulterated pleasure into her entire body. The furor coursing through her was so intense her body arched back, all her muscles tingling and tensing at the same time. She looked down at him only long enough to see his wild eyes fixed upon her before he moved a hand from her behind to assist.

The salacious blaze he was stoking within her was mounting with every move he made. She didn't want it to end so soon. She rose up higher on her knees, which removed her from his mouth but not his hand. Now she could see his wicked smile as he continued maneuvering his fingers. She placed her own hand to her breast as she had that morning, educing a hoarse moan from him. He brought his free hand up to her other breast and joined her, caressing and pinching in turn. Drowning in the pleasure of the dual touch, she felt herself heightening again and moved quickly to her feet, his eyes following her hungrily.

Looking down on him half-naked, his strapping body glistening with sweat, she was flooded with gratification. The erotic swell at his groin confirmed more than any words could possibly express. Kneeling, she straddled his knees and unfastened his trousers. She kissed the skin this revealed causing his body to tremble and another rewarding gravelly moan. She dragged the palm of her hand against him as she tugged the zipper. Another louder sigh answered her. She nodded to him to lift his hips and he complied. Smiling at the lascivious expression on his face, she carefully lifted the fabric and tugged it down to his knees.

Setting eyes on his throbbing manhood provoked her indecently. She glided up until the sweltering heat between her legs was level with his tip. With her hand, she parted the wet folds and lowered herself slowly onto him. The feeling as he filled her up shook her mercilessly. As she took all of him, he threw back his head as he growled, his hands sliding up into his hair. With her hands on his strong stomach, she swiveled her hips and when his eyes met hers they were glowing, his mouth open as he gasped for air and breathed her name.

He clutched her hips, seizing firmly as she rotated them again and arched her back. Her own pressure building, she quickened, bucking her hips aggressively, sending unbelievable pleasures to her brain and making his eyes roll. He released his grip on her hips and guided one hand between her legs where his thumb stroked skillfully against her as she moved. His other hand clutched a breast and pinched her nipple almost painfully, amplifying her pleasure. Leaving one hand to steady herself, she took her other breast and just as before the doubled sensation was magnificent. His eyes widened seeing her touching herself and he strengthened his grip on her.

With each swing of her hips, her insistence mounted until she could feel her body succumbing, aching with the need to let go. Suddenly, he let out a robust moan, his hands returning to her hips and squeezing hard as he rose off the bed taking her with him. She could feel the rhythm of his spasms as he came and she went with him again, her muscles constricting and releasing again and again, engulfing her mind and enrapturing her body.

She fell forward, gasping onto his sweaty chest savoring his warmth still inside her. He embraced her, his scent filling her up from the outside. Propping her chin up on his chest, she found him smiling placidly at the canopy with his eyes closed.

"You're good," she whispered.

"You are better," he answered, eyes still shut. He sighed, scratching her back gently, which felt superb on her energized skin.

"We should do that more often," she teased however honestly.

"Hmm, we shall." He lifted his head and pulled her up to kiss her tenderly. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked his voice thick and deeper than usual.

"Yes, if it's anything like my love for you," she answered, kissing him again.

He chuckled, "Today I remembered just how long it has been."

Before he could continue, she said, "I know what you mean." He eyed her curiously as she added, "Hindsight."

Kissing him, she got up and started toward the bathroom. From behind her, she heard him purr, "Yes, hindsight."

She smirked at his satiated stare as she closed the door and thanked whichever god was listening that she had finally found him.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

The contentment of their impassioned union carried Snape through the rest of the morning. He battled the impulse to join her in the shower, allowing her a bit of time to herself after partaking so enthusiastically and besides, he wanted to save some discoveries for later.

After making tea for them both, she rested in his lap by the fire and read. Simply watching her was entertainment enough for him. The thought that he had almost lost her was not far from the forefront of his mind.

He planned to talk to Albus at lunch about Fenrir and make sure he found out how the Aurors had failed so horrendously. Promising that he would not take anything else for granted, he relished what was left of the morning.

Time raced by as they chatted about simple subjects. He tried desperately to keep his mind off Lucius, but those notions from breakfast were so much more real now. First Lucius had taken away the last six years of his life, and then he had most certainly sent Fenrir to rob him of his happiness. He would gladly never be able to touch her again to keep her safe.

Before he thought possible, lunchtime had arrived and they made their way to the great hall. This time it was teeming with students eating a hurried lunch between classes. Again, stares inundated them, some probing and others timid. They were obviously sizing up their new teachers, trying to figure out which rumors they should choose to believe. He wondered if the vampire rumor was still alive. The students who had siblings he had taught most likely passed that one along.

Albus was again at the staff table, talking animatedly to Filius Flitwick. Snape again felt that familiar stitch of guilt when he saw the little man. He heard a snippet of their conversation, consisting of something about a cauldron and sixteen geese, and decided to wait until later to join in. They took the two seats on the other side of the little man and filled their plates. Lunch went surprisingly quick. Before too long, Filius had returned to his classes and Albus had moved down a chair to sit next to Snape.

"I suppose it's time I filled you in," Albus told him quietly.

Snape answered, "Yes, I suppose so."

Albus looked peculiar, almost regretful as he said, "With a bit of help from several potions, Fenrir eagerly divulged Lucius' location."

Snape furrowed his brow at the man's caginess. "And," he prompted.

"The Aurors are going there as soon as night falls to apprehend him." Albus lowered his voice firmly, "You are not to concern yourself with this."

Snape was instantly frustrated. Did he really believe that Snape was going to sit back and let those useless fools fail again? He knew perfectly well why Albus was being so evasive. "Albus, you cannot keep the information from me. I will be there to either assist in the capture or the disposal of that man."

Albus sighed, "Don't be rash Severus. Don't make this personal."

Snape laughed dryly, "He made it personal. It became exceedingly personal just this morning."

"It isn't worth the risk," Albus' voice was tense. "The Aurors are highly trained."

Snape laughed again, "As I saw this morning, when the man they had under veritable lock and key was standing in my bedroom."

Albus shook his head, "It isn't that simple."

Snape waved a hand at the impending explanation, "Nothing is ever simple Albus. The fact of the matter is I will be there tonight, whether you tell me where it is or not. If I have to trail six Aurors at once, I will find him."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Albus said shaking his head wearily. After a thoughtful pause he continued, "He was to meet Fenrir at the warehouse at dark. The warehouse is on the north end of town. An Auror will fill you in on the exact location tonight. They are set to converge in front of the castle at dusk."

"Thank you," said Snape. "Now, I do not want her left alone while I am gone."

From his shoulder, he heard Hermione say decisively "I'm going as well."

This was going to be much more difficult than he had hoped. He turned to find her looking not angry, but on the defensive. "You are not going," he told her.

She raised both eyebrows. "And who decided that?"

Literally stuck between the rock that was Albus and the hard place that was Hermione, he took a deep breath. "I did, it will not be safe. You know this man does not fight fair."

"Yes I do, but this time I'll be ready for him." She smiled, "I almost took care of him the last time."

She had a point and Albus was remaining helpfully silent. Still, the danger of anything happening to her was too great. "No," he shook his head slowly. "I could not live with myself if something happened to you."

She lowered one eyebrow while the other remained precariously high, "So I should be telling you not to go then? So I know you'll be alright?" she asked. He knew where she was going with this. "Either we both go or neither of us is." Yes, there it was.

He would as worried if she fought alongside him, as much as she would be if he ventured out on his own. Not at all happy with the decision he was being forced to make, he answered, "All right, but only if you promise to be extremely cautious."

She smirked at him with that damn eyebrow still soaring. "I promise," she answered agreeably, adding just under her breath, "daddy."

An unexpected smile was crossing Snape's face. He looked to Albus to see if he had heard and the smirk on the old man's face proved that he had. Laughing, Snape said, "Point taken."

Albus stood from the table as he said, "Now that we have that settled, I'll go and inform the Aurors that you will be joining them this evening." He smiled, "Harry will be overjoyed."

They all shared a laugh as Albus left the table. As soon as Snape was sure Albus was out of earshot, he said quietly, "He is lying."

Hermione started, "Who…Dumbledore?"

He shook his head, "Fenrir." Seriously thinking of not telling her anymore, or lying himself, he decided he would save a lot of trouble by being honest. "This is not Lucius' style. I am sure Fenrir was to meet him somewhere, but Lucius would not be caught dead going to meet his associates. They come to him."

She was watching him carefully, "You aren't telling me this so you can keep me out of trouble are you?"

"Would it work if I tried?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered confidently.

He laughed softly, "I thought not." Taking another deep breath to settle his nerves, he said, "Tonight we are going to find Lucius and put an end to all of this."

She nodded. He was surprised she didn't suggest informing Albus, but he reasoned that she trusted his decision. Snape thought he knew where Lucius was. The idea had been in Snape's head from the very beginning, but he had tried to ignore it. They were going to have to go to the now vacant Malfoy manor. He was sure the Aurors had searched it, but there were many rooms in the mansion that not everyone could find. The thought of telling Albus about this hunch had occurred to him, but subconsciously he wanted to be the man to kill Lucius. He steeled himself for the fight that had been inevitable from the beginning. He was going to kill Lucius Malfoy or die trying, something he had wanted to do for a very long time. However, Snape knew that was going to be much more complicated now that he actually had something to live for.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione watched Snape's face retreat into a brooding expression. He then stood, offering his hand, and they walked in preoccupied silence back to their rooms.

Snape sat in the chair across from her by the fire and presented no more conversation. As he gazed blankly into the fire, she knew his mind was engaged in guessing what dangers lay ahead. Taking a book to occupy her, she tried desperately to read, but her own mind was busy with the same pondering. She almost regretted insisting on going with him. Snape was more than qualified to protect himself, but she would rather be with him in the event something should go wrong. If he were hurt, no one knew where to find him in the manor. She stared vacantly at the words on the page, but they offered no consolation. Having just found this life, she wanted desperately to keep it, and if facing down Lucius Malfoy would do that then she was in it until the end.

He didn't speak, but with her eyes unfocused on the page, she saw him watching her from time to time. His face was set, exposing nothing of his thoughts, but his eyes looked uneasy, as if he were afraid that he might never look upon her again. She buried that notion. Everything would be fine. She was with Snape and he would not allow anything to happen to either one of them.

The afternoon passed entirely too quickly, just as time always does when there is an appointment you are reluctant to keep. The clock on the mantle told her that it was nearing sundown and the time for their departure was fast approaching.

A deep, silken voice shattered the nervous silence. "There is nothing I can say to stop you from accompanying me," he stated rather than asked.

"Nothing," she answered quietly. Her calm voice displayed none of her mounting apprehension.

He rose to his feet, his full height and countenance in his robes exceptional. Just as he had done the previous day, he walked to her chair and knelt before her, his face drawn and pale. "If something should happen…" he hesitated with a sigh.

"We'll be fine," she assured as much for him as for herself.

He shook his head. "If something should happen to me I want you to know that…"

"I don't want to talk about this," she interrupted, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"Please just listen," his voice was very soft. "You should know that somewhere so very long ago, amid all the chaos of the war, I acquired a deep respect for you." His eyes were softening as he spoke, his gaze unwavering. "I sat by your bed that night hoping that someday I would have a partner that even came close to being as brilliant as you." His voice was becoming diffident. "I did not go to you in Chicago to seduce you, far from it. I merely wanted to see what had become of the extraordinary girl I had come to admire so long ago."

She tried to interrupt, to tell him what she had mused over, but he raised a hand to her lips before he continued. "It was not until after you tried to capture my heart this time that I realized you already had. These last few days stand out as the greatest of my life. If I had my way, we would journey far from here and forget this ever transpired, but I cannot run. I have to face down the last demon that stands in the way of the rest of our lives." He paused, his gaze intensifying, "I could not go into battle without you knowing all of that."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his face to hers and held him in a long kiss. The fear of going with him was replaced with the regret of not realizing how she had felt about him all those years ago. She repressed the tears that were screaming to fall as he returned the embrace, but too soon, he drew away and pulled her to her feet.

"We will group with the Aurors outside," he instructed. "Grasp my arm tightly and I will take us both to the manor."

She nodded. He took her hand and they left the dungeons, headed for their own final battle. She hoped he was wrong about everything, but the nagging fear in her gut told her that he wasn't. The walk through the castle and out through the gates was the longest of her life. She had gone into the battle at the Ministry knowing they would win. Now, she was going in hoping she didn't lose him.

Gathered outside, the Aurors were mulling about, discussing their plan of attack. An older man cornered them and lectured about procedure. She nodded as he spoke, but she paid him no attention. His advice would be of no use where they were going.

She could see Harry across the path, talking to another man she thought had been a few years ahead of them at school. There was no time to talk to him as they started the countdown to the group Apparition. She braced herself, trying to reassure herself that they were going to be fine.

"Three."

Nothing bad would happen.

"Two."

She was with Snape and he would protect her.

"One."

She was a powerful witch and she could protect him as well.

"Now."

Closing her eyes, she held on for dear life as the rush of wind hit her face and then pure adrenaline took over.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

After the deafening wind and the twisting of the journey, the manor loomed before them. Age had ravaged it. The formerly pristine flowerbeds that sat in front of the tall granite walls surrounding the house brimmed with overgrown weeds and the lamps that lined the top of the walls were broken and dark. The house was familiar to him, having spent so many nights pretending to drink and revel with the Death Eaters, all the while crawling out of his skin at having to be near them.

Snape had worked for Voldemort only as a potions expert--he took no pleasure in murder or torture. He had been compelled to join the Death Eaters by the malice and rejection of his father, who had died shortly after Snape received the brand of the Dark Mark. Luckily, the conviction and love of his mother pulled him from their clutches. She had told him many times to seek out Albus Dumbledore and put his life together. Her death had spurred him to do just that. His grief awoke a love he had forgotten he possessed, or more accurately beaten out of him by his father.

Albus had taken him in and given his life purpose. Now Hermione had given it meaning. The tug at his sleeve reminded him it was time to go in and protect what he had waited so long to find.

"The manor is large and there are many rooms," he told her as they walked up to the high stone fence. "Stay close to me and do not illuminate your wand until I do so." She nodded to him. "I have no idea of the wards he has in place, if any. We will have to deal with them as they come. Do not Apparate unless you are at least as far away as I brought us in."

She just stared at him impassively, "I'm not leaving without you."

He did not want to scare her, but she must be prepared. "You may have no choice."

Vines and leaves littered the path up to the vast house. Their feet crunched ominously as they slowly traversed the path and reached the large iron front doors with the silver serpent doorknocker.

He reluctantly released her hand and nodded as he silently illuminated his wand tip. She followed suit and he pushed hard against the rusted door, cringing at the voluminous rusty groan it made that echoed back at them from the spacious entry hall.

Leading the way, he entered stealthily, Hermione following close behind. Dust obscured the marble floor and all the opulent furnishings were gone. The circular room rose high into a two-story dome. There were double doors in front of them that he knew led into the dining hall and then the ballroom. Two staircases curved up each wall to a balcony that led to the private quarters of the house.

There were hidden rooms all over the mansion accessed from almost every room. Snape knew that Lucius had one favorite in particular, accessible through the study on the second floor. There was a false bookcase that opened only by password that led to a spacious room Lucius had decorated to resemble a muggle bedroom. He would kidnap muggle girls, usually quite young, and would confine them there, chained to the bed. He would regale Snape at meetings with the stories of how he pretended he was sneaking into their bedroom late at night and rape them repeatedly for days or weeks until he tired of them. Tiring of them meant that he would torture them mercilessly until death took pity upon them. Bile rose into Snape's throat at the thought of those poor girls, all those innumerable helpless girls he was powerless to save.

He motioned for Hermione to follow him up the stairs to the left. The conspicuous lack of guards was unnerving, but not entirely surprising. Lucius thought he was above error, but always seemed to make them to Snape's benefit. He trusted that luck was still with him when they reached the top of the steps and crossed the balcony toward the murky hallway that would lead them to the study. Before entering the pitch-blackness, he stopped, took Hermione's clammy hand and closed it around the fabric at the side of his robes. He squeezed to tell her it was all right and extinguished his wand. Hermione did the same and he led her into the darkness.

The corridor was wide and he was grateful for the lack of furniture as he felt their way blindly along the wall from the doorway. He could feel the hand clutched at his waist and hear her shallow breaths as they carefully stalked down the hall. He had found the first door, but needed the second. His heart was rapping horribly in his chest the closer he knew they were coming to the study.

As his hands touched the doorframe, he groped for the handle. Finding the cold metal knob, he paused. If he was right, they very well might be walking directly into battle. Feeling her tighten her grip, he slowly turned the knob. The door creaked on the hinges as he eased it open gradually. His hearing heightened from the edgy stillness, he winced at the sound.

As he pushed the door open, he was astonished to see books lining the wall to his left, illuminated in the warm glow of a fire. He saw a large armchair as the door opened further and then a desk in the center of the room, a glass of what looked like whiskey upon it. The desk chair was facing away, but as the chill spread through his body, he knew who was sitting in it. The bitter, haughty voice that spoke confirmed his suspicion.

"It's about time you got here. Where's the girl?"

Snape spun silently around, grabbed Hermione's shoulders, and pressed her against the wall beside the door. Leaning in close, he whispered quickly, "Stay here unless I summon you no matter what you hear. If I do not call you in a few minutes, I want you to run." He gripped her shoulders hard again before turning and entering the room.

Lucius was still blissfully ignorant to his presence. "Sorry, I seem to have come empty handed," Snape called to Lucius.

Lucius released a maniacal laugh. "I see you've come to take care of me yourself. Where's your little bitch? Surely you brought her along."

Snape laughed coldly, "Again, I must apologize. I do not have a bitch. You were always the one who liked to have those."

Lucius spun around in his chair revealing his skeletal face in the firelight. His eyes were empty, but his mouth curved into a malicious grin. "So Galena was wrong? You aren't fucking that mudblood hag?"

He should have known. How else would Fenrir have known where to look for Hermione? "So your mistress returned to you in your time of need, did she? I was unaware she still had a penchant for depraved psychopaths."

Lucius glared, "Look what spending time with you did to her. It's such a shame."

Snape was tiring of the senseless repartee. "Stand up and take your wand. I refuse to kill an unarmed man."

"But I am so enjoying our little chat." Lucius' eyed him crazily. "Where is she, just outside the door?"

Snape struggled to keep his face impassive as he said, "Why would I bring her? She failed to kill you the last time she had the chance."

Lucius laughed, "Ah, the love birds not getting along are they? I find that hard to believe."

Why was he dragging this out? Snape was becoming impatient. "Pick up your wand Lucius and face me like a man."

Again Lucius laughed, "You will have to find me one to face Severus. I know you're a half-blood, but that is no excuse to screw that ruddy sow. My friend, that is just unnatural."

Snape was anxious to get this over. He could have killed the bastard ten times by now but the man kept running his filthy mouth. Running his mouth, that was the answer. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Focusing his energy on the pitiless man before him, he took away his voice. "I will warn you one final time. Take your wand and fight me or I will have to take your life where you sit."

Lucius eyes sparkled as he smiled viciously, moving his lips but no words came out. Looking startled, he clutched at his throat. Snape smirked at his dilemma. "Did something finally go wrong with your tongue Lucius? It really was about time, don't you think? This ends now." Raising his wand, he quickly summoned the power for the curse.

Before he could cast the spell, he saw movement elsewhere in the room out of the corner of his eye. Snape twisted to his right as the bookcase swung forward. Behind it stood Galena, standing with her wand raised, pointed directly at him.

"It is too bad Severus. I had hoped it wouldn't end like this." She smiled maliciously before shouting the words of the spell.

It had all happened so fast that he only had time enough to send the same curse at Lucius, catching him unsuspecting. Snape saw him crumple to the floor and heard Galena's scream before the curse aimed at him hit directly in the center of his chest. He had time enough to hope Hermione would run before he knew no more.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione heard a high-pitched voice yell. At almost the same time, she heard the same words roared by Snape, then an earsplitting screech and then what sounded like a body falling to the floor.

Unable to wait any longer, Hermione rushed into the room. Eyes frantically taking in the scene before her, she saw Lucius lying immobile next to the desk with Galena wailing at his side. As her eyes traveled back along the floor, she saw Snape lying only a few feet in front of her, his eyes open wide and lifeless. Her knees buckled as the realization washed over her. He was dead. The numbness spreading quickly, she crawled to him, cradling his head in her lap. Putting her fingers to his neck, she felt frantically for a pulse. Maybe, just maybe, he had survived. She felt nothing. The anguish tempered by fury swept through her body.

Tenderly placing his head back on the floor, she stood slowly, struggling with everything she possessed to remain calm long enough to destroy the woman only a few yards away.

"You killed him," she said in a horribly calm voice that seemed miles away.

The woman looked up at the sound of her words, mascara running with the tears down her cheeks. "Yes!" she screamed. "Look what he did!" She bent back over the body.

The heaviness in Hermione's chest was beginning to suffocate her. She wouldn't be able to stand much longer and she knew it. Summoning every ounce of magic she possessed, she spoke the words she knew would kill the woman and probably herself. The killing curse was painless and the woman deserved better than that. Hermione was going to shatter the woman's heart and it would take every bit of life she had left to do it. Raising her wand, she pointed it unflinchingly at the woman who was paying her no attention as she wept over that worthless body.

The same eerily calm voice that seemed so far away said, "Fractumpectus."

The brilliant yellow light hit the woman in the side and lifted her off the ground. Her eyes were bulging repulsively, her face contorted into a violent, soundless scream. Hermione watched with satisfaction as she writhed in the air until with a disgusting crack, her heart exploded still within her chest just as the yellow mist faded and she fell to the floor in a tortured heap.

Utterly spent, Hermione fell to her knees and crawled to Snape's side. His eyes were unchanged. He was still dead. The torrent of sorrow and despair hit her excruciatingly hard as her life was deserting her. Her vision was fading as she placed her head on his chest and released a cry of sheer agony just before the blackness took over and she suffered no more.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

As soon as the blackness engulfed Snape, he saw the remarkable lights just before opening his eyes.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

The swirls of color were glorious. Pale greens and vibrant pinks diverged into rich red and then fainted into exquisite purple advancing into warm black. The black transformed into a magnificent blue that drifted back to green and into a luminous yellow. The colors shifted back and forth through infinity. There were little glimmering stars within each color. They felt wonderfully inviting and reassuring as they winked at her from afar like beacons through the abyss of time and space. Hermione felt sad to see them fade because she would miss them. They were her friends in this place wherever it was she had been for what felt like forever.

As the colors faded entirely into black, she felt awareness assailing her. She was warm and her head ached dreadfully. She could smell antiseptic, chamomile, and that mysteriously sweet smell of rain late at night that she vaguely remembered loving. Everything except her head seemed in order, apart from the fact she appeared to be unable to open her eyes. She thought that was strange. The rest of her body felt normal and someone was holding her right hand. She tried to pull it away, but they tightened their grip. She thought that was strange as well.

The numbness was beginning to wear off and little flashes of memory were coming back too fast for her to appreciate. It was as though she was swimming up from the depths of the ocean and taking her first breath of fresh air in an eternity. The pain that throbbed in her head was overshadowed by the leaden weight in her chest as she remembered everything all at once. He was dead. Severus had left her and Albus must have saved her now insignificant life.

She began to sob, the tears coming fast and hot, stinging her eyes that were still too heavy to open. As they fell down the side of her face, she felt a hand stroke them away. She wanted those tears. She needed them to stay there because it hurt too much not to feel them. She struggled to open her eyes, to tell whomever it was to leave her alone because she needed none of their pity. All she wanted was to cry out this horrible ache that Severus had left behind.

When the light from the lamps hit her eyes, she squinted, trying to see through the offensive light the face of the person upsetting her. Her mouth was horribly dry and tinny. Swallowing hard, she strained to focus her eyes on the form sitting by her right shoulder. He had his head down and she couldn't see his face. _Look up_, she thought loudly. He apparently didn't hear her because he kept staring at the floor.

So constricted was her throw that clearing it was painful, but she managed to whisper, "What the hell do you want?"

"Welcome back Miss Granger." She was hallucinating because she couldn't be hearing his voice. He was dead.

"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.

"That must have been a terrible blow to the head if you have forgotten who I am." Why was she hearing his voice? She was certain she had successfully lost her mind.

"Shut up," she pled as the tears were coming harder.

"Calm down," he said quietly. "You are going to hyperventilate."

Her eyes thick with tears but finally used to the light, she forced them open the rest of the way to see who it really was. She must have been having a frightful hallucination because she could see his face. His brilliant face was looking down on her with concern in his eyes. In shock, she tried to sit up, but he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back to the pillow. She could hear him, see him, feel him, and smell him, that glorious midnight dew, but it couldn't be.

"You need to rest," he soothed. "The battle is over. You need to heal."

Tossing aside his hands, she sat straight up, the blood rushed wildly to her head, making her dizzy and nauseous but she ignored it. Swinging her legs off the bed, she sat face to face with him. He certainly didn't look dead, but he did look bothered. Before she would allow herself to believe it, she needed to touch him, to prove he was real and not just an apparition. As her hand touched his face, he withdrew slightly and looked at her as if she were crazy. She didn't care because she was so very happy he was looking at her at all.

"What are you--" he began to ask until she interrupted.

"Shut up," she whispered. "You're alive."

"Of course I am," he said slowly.

That was enough for her. She threw herself at him, straddling the small wooden chair he was sitting in and kissing him deeply. Apparently shocked from her sudden attack, he was stiff but relaxed quickly and returned the kiss with all the passion she thought she'd lost. Absolute joy replaced the grief and sadness. She didn't care how, but he was alive, and that was all she needed to know.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape sat in the little wooden chair hoping Madam Pomphrey didn't come walking in just yet. He had no idea how to explain this situation, and though he was appreciative, thought it best to put a stop to it. Dreams simply did not work this way.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n - Again, edited for content. Feel free to email me for the unedited version. Enjoy!

_**The least movement affects all nature; the entire sea changes because of a rock. - Pascal**_

Chapter 11

Suddenly Snape's hands grasped her shoulders, ending the kiss. "What on Earth are you doing Miss Granger?" he asked firmly.

Now she was completely baffled, but she laughed anyway. The joy had overwhelmed her. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" he asked.

"Miss Granger," she giggled nervously. "It was cute the first time, but now it's just odd."

His eyes were searching her apprehensively, "I think you need to lie back down. The potion must not have taken care of the concussion."

She couldn't figure out why he was teasing her like this after she'd believed him to be dead. "I feel fine now that I know you're alive."

"That is very good." He was speaking slowly as though she was having trouble grasping the idea.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked, alarmed. He was looking at her as if he hardly knew her at all.

"What is the matter with you is the more pressing question." His face was different somehow, she suddenly noticed, and he was certainly acting strangely.

Removing herself from his lap, she stood, scanning the room in bewilderment and pacing to the isle between the two rows of beds. They were in the infirmary at Hogwarts. That made perfect sense. The only thing that wasn't making sense was Severus.

"Tell me what happened," she said vehemently.

"You know what happened," he replied in a soft voice.

"No," she said in frustration. "Tell me what happened after I lost consciousness."

He looked ever more watchful. "I brought you back here."

She was so very happy to see him, but he was maddening the hell out of her and her head was starting to ache again. She restated the question, "After I killed Galena I passed out. What happened after that? How did you survive?"

Eyes wide, he stood from the chair, his height not nearly as daunting as the mounting concern on his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

She sighed and said with much less emotion than the sentence warranted, "I heard Galena yell the killing curse and then I heard you say the same thing. When I came into the room, I saw you dead and then I killed Galena. After that I passed out."

"That is not possible," he gasped.

"Why's that?" she asked impatiently.

He still looked extremely wary. "Because there is no way you could know that."

"And why's that?" she asked, becoming worried herself.

"Tell me who you think Galena is," he said firmly.

More than stunned she answered, "You're old lover, don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember," he said, guarded. "But how could you possibly know?"

Now she was extremely concerned and thought Madam Pomphrey should have a look at him. "I'm going to go get--" she began, but she never finished. Catching a glimpse of herself in a long mirror on the wall, she was transfixed. She could see herself staring back, but she was wearing her old school robes and her Head Girl badge was pinned to her chest. The clothes were nothing to her appearance. She looked as though she was still eighteen years old, which was simply ludicrous.

She spun around to Severus. "What kind of joke is this?" she asked pointing toward her reflection.

"It is no joke," he said, still eyeing her in disbelief.

She thought she was going to be sick. Her heart in her throat, she asked, "What day is it?"

"Friday," he answered. "June twenty-second."

"That isn't possible," she breathed. "Where did you bring me back from?" she asked in a strained voice.

"The Ministry," he answered slowly. "You were--"

She waved her hand frantically, "I know that part." The information was settling in, but the fact of the matter was that it couldn't possibly be true. There was only one thing that could rationalize the situation. "I must have had the most vivid dream," she said rubbing her temple that was aching horribly again. "But it all seemed so real, I can remember it all perfectly."

"You are not the only one," Severus said under his breath.

She shook her head, trying to clear it of all the thoughts flying through it at once. "I lived more than six years," she explained in awe. "And I remember every second as though I actually lived it, detail for bloody detail." She was in base amazement. "I don't know what to do. This all feels so strange."

"I know," he replied gently. "I nodded off myself for a moment and had a bizarre dream. It is all the stress. Now lie back down before Poppy comes back and hexes me for letting you out of bed." He shook his head slowly as he turned back to the bed, barely whispering loud enough for her to hear, "It was such a nice dream until the end."

She narrowed her eyes, her heart was beating faster than it ever should and her mind was twisting with a thousand different questions. Was it possible, she wondered? "What was your dream about?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

A smile crossed her lips as the faintest blush colored his cheeks. "Ah, it was…well…none of your business," he said, his voice tense.

Suddenly she understood. Hermione was all but sure she'd solved the riddle. "You remember," she said in a loud whisper as she crossed the aisle to where he was still standing next to the bed and fixed him with a hard stare. "You remember just as much as I do."

"You do not know that," he replied his stubborn exterior fading a bit under her gaze.

"Then tell me what you remember," she instructed.

He shook his head, "There is nothing about it that you need to know."

She laughed brazenly, walking toward him and laughing again as he retreated until his knees made contact with the chair behind him and he fell into it. Bending over until her face was level with his, she said, "Then I'll tell you what I remember."

His eyes were looking everywhere except her face. "That really is not necessary." His voice was shaky.

She giggled, "Oh yes it is." He tried to stand, but she sat back astride his lap to hold him down. He sighed and stared blankly over her shoulder. She laughed again. Thinking she'd better get on with it before he pushed her away, she said, "I remember you walking into that bar on Ledbetter Street." His gaze did not waver. "I particular liked the jeans you were wearing. They suited you well." He gasped, but he still wouldn't look at her.

She continued, "I remember Tuesday morning before the sun came up." He finally met her eyes with wonder on his face. "I know who Galena is, and to be honest, she's a bitch." He laughed subtly. "And I know you had a cat named Cookie, of all things."

His eyes widened as he took a deep breath, "I told you that at The Three Broomsticks."

Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief. "You were drinking vodka screwdrivers."

He smiled, "You punched the Weasley boy."

She giggled, "He was being an ass."

Snape hugged her tightly, dispelling all of her worry. No matter what was going on at least they were in it together. Pulling her away, he looked at her adoringly, the look he must have been suppressing since she awoke. "I did not think it possible," he said. Smiling warmly, he chuckled, "I have missed you so much the last few moments."

"Missed me?" she exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"

Slowly he leaned in and kissed her, except this time it was long and soft and made her feel ethereal. The quiet cough from behind her wasn't nearly enough to pull her from this reverie. The circumstances could be dealt with later because that kiss was the most important occurrence in the entire world at the moment.

"I see you two have gotten to know each other a little better." Albus Dumbledore was standing right behind her.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Snape looked up into the smiling face of his friend, pondering how he was going to explain.

"Albus," was all he managed to say before the old man waved his hand.

"No need to explain Severus," he said kindly. "It is easy enough to see what's going on."

"But," Hermione tried to add until Albus cut her off as well.

Albus winked before saying, "Strange things can happen when that locked door in the Department of Mysteries is opened."

Snape was astounded, but not entirely caught off guard by Albus' perception. "We lived another life in a dream by some means, the same dream," he told his friend.

Albus nodded wisely. "Oh, that was not a dream. That was very real for those affected by the ripple."

"Ripple?" Hermione asked. Snape noticed she was blushing, probably because she had realized she was still sitting on his lap in front of Albus.

"The ripple in the course of love," he smiled shrewdly, sitting on the bed beside them. "Love is never set in stone. Therefore, when something disrupts the general path, as Voldemort did tonight when it consumed him, we get a ripple. It doesn't affect everyone in the same way. Some only feel a bit happier about life, while others may get a glimpse into a likely future to show them what they would be missing, in a sense."

Snape was thinking that the man was absolutely brilliant when Hermione spoke, "So you mean it was the future as it would have been if we'd never revealed our feelings to each other?"

Albus laughed, "Reveal is the least of it. It took you both a very long time to figure out what those feelings truly were. Tonight, that powerful energy had the opportunity to point out the apparent oversight on your parts." He smirked before adding, "Love gets impatient when those it has meant for each other are so slow to comprehend."

Snape was curious, "How do you know how long it took for us to find each other?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, you two seem to be handling this well so I'll be off. I'd only come to see if Hermione was better and as I can plainly see, she is doing well."

Snape laughed, "You are avoiding the question."

Albus turned his attention to Hermione, "Ron should be back shortly, but it would be best if you waited until morning to speak with him, considering his condition." He winked at her. "Severus, you're fired."

"What?" Snape asked in astonishment.

Albus chuckled warmly, "Until further notice, you are no longer a teacher at this school, which means you are no longer bound by the school bylaws." He looked to Hermione, "Though you are finished with classes, you are technically a student for another week."

"How do you know absolutely everything?" Snape asked, positively thunderstruck.

"Goodnight," Albus said as he headed for the exit. Just as he reached the door, he added, "Do behave yourselves."

Snape was shaking his head and smirking as Albus left the infirmity. "That man is in desperate need of a psychiatrist."

Hermione laughed and beautiful did not describe her as she did so. He was so glad to find her, no matter how convoluted the circumstances were. She suddenly stopped laughing. "Wait, if that all would have really happened, then what about Lucius?"

"What about him?" Snape asked.

"Your scotch," she said pointedly. "What if he's in our rooms right now?"

He understood what she was saying, but he had to smile. "Our rooms, you say?"

She blushed, "Well…they were. I don't know." She sighed, "I don't think I've ever been so confused in my entire life." She shook her head as she laughed.

"You are not alone," he told her as he laughed as well. "It really is of no concern because he will be captured tonight anyway. And besides, scotch does not sound that pleasant to me anymore."

She giggled as he lifted her to her feet and stood himself as he said, "Let's go home love."

She answered as she took his hand, "I've been waiting for you to say that all day."

It was so very late that they didn't meet any students or teachers on the way down to the dungeons. Holding hands boldly through the halls, Snape was almost disappointed. He would have loved to see the looks on some of their faces.

He had been so very disappointed when he opened his eyes shortly after he had thought he was dead. He wasn't dismayed to be alive, but when he saw Hermione in the bed in her school uniform, he knew it had all been an inordinately wonderful dream. When she woke and kissed him, he couldn't allow himself to believe she had experienced the same thing he had. That simply could not happen. He was going to allow himself to enjoy that one kiss and allow that to sustain the memory. At least until she magnificently forced him to believe otherwise.

The first thing he did when they reached their destination was change the wards. He wasn't going to make that same mistake again. To his surprise, the sitting room was just as it had been which shouldn't have been surprising at all. This was certainly thoroughly perplexing. A glance at the mantle clock told him it was almost half past three in the morning and he was amazed that he wasn't more tired.

"Do I still get to keep the desk?" she teased soon after they arrived.

"The same rules still apply," he advised.

"That's fine with me," she answered as she disappeared into the bedroom.

He followed her saying, "Unfortunately, we will not have the luxury of our old bedroom."

He heard her laugh as he turned the corner and laughed himself. The room was just as he remembered it, the massive bed included. Standing just in front of him through her giggles she said, "Do you think he approves?"

Snape took a step so that he was standing behind her and wrapped his arms around the waist he had so coveted. He pulled back her hair to kiss her neck. "I do not care if anyone approves except you," he said in a low voice.

He could feel her shiver in his arms. Leaning her head back against his chest, she sighed, "I love you."

Nuzzling his face in her neck, he replied, "And I love you."

He kissed her neck again, the goose flesh rising up under his touch. Pulling her against him, he whispered, "How does your head feel?"

"Like it wants you to kiss me again," she answered quietly.

"As you wish," he replied.

He obeyed, kissing her neck and down to the nape, until he felt her tremble against him. He drew his hands up her side until they were alongside her breasts and smiled at her gasp of delight. Sliding his hands over top of her chest to the buttons of her cloak, she moaned softly. Unfastening them slowly as he kissed her just below the ear, he slid the fabric from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Moving her hair, he shifted his attention to the other side of her neck as he began unbuttoning her blouse, his fingers moving delicately to the bottom button and pulling it from her skirt. Her hands came around to his hips as he slid the shirt away and kissed down her shoulder, sliding away her bra strap as it impeded his progress. Unclasping her bra, he slid the other strap down and she let it fall to the floor.

Pressing himself closer to her naked back, he hoped she could feel his desire for her. Her sharp inhalation told him she could. Sliding his hands under her arms, he reached around and caressed every bit of skin around her breasts until he took them both at once, causing her to sigh profoundly.

She quickly turned around, her eyes narrowed into that look he had so much trouble resisting. Suddenly her face changed to blushing uncertainty.

"Oh," she said quietly. "If now is really now then that means I haven't yet."

"Haven't what?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

Her flush deepened, "I didn't until after graduation."

"Ah," he said softly. "You are still a virgin."

She nodded slowly, "It looks that way."

Apprehensive, he said, "If you want to wait, I understand."

Her eyes quickly returned to that devious stare. "I don't want to wait--I just wanted you to know."

He watched her, exposed from the waist up as she began unbuttoning his robe. The knowledge that she was still untouched was sinking in as fast as his breathing was becoming. "Maybe you should sleep on it," he said shakily.

"Maybe you should sleep with me," she answered enticingly.

His robe fell to the floor and she started on the buttons of his shirt. His heart was racing again. The hair on his arms prickled as she began kissing his chest as she tugged his shirt free from his waist and slid it from his shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, breathless.

Dragging her nails down his chest, she asked provocatively, "Don't you want to?"

"Oh god yes," he breathed as she ran a finger along the waist of his trousers.

"Then I'm yours," she said as she kicked off her loafers and unzipped her skirt and let it fall. Stepping out of it, she walked toward the bed, the sight of her in only her panties phenomenal. The truth of the moment surpassed any fantasy he could ever imagine. Peeking over her shoulder, she asked, "Are you coming?"

"Oh yes, I will be doing that," he replied deeply.

Climbing the steps to the bed, she stretched out elegantly. When she rolled onto her side to face him, she slid a hand down the front of her panties. That sight was too much for him to stand. He closed the gap between them quickly.

When he reached the side of the bed, he said, "No, not this time."

She looked at him questioningly as he lifted her effortlessly into his arms. He was going to make this a second first time she would never be able to forget, and with any luck would replace the memory of the other entirely. Carrying her into the bathroom, he lowered her smoothly to her feet. She was still eyeing him inquisitively as he turned on the shower, careful to adjust the water so that it was just below scalding hot. Turning back to her, he took off his own pants and dropped to his knees, sliding her panties down and lifting each foot to remove them. She was smirking at him wickedly, watching his every move.

Sliding his hands around to her supple bottom, he pulled her toward him. Running his hands up her sides, allowing his thumbs to brush her nipples, he dragged them back down until they were resting just at the top of her hips. She cried out in shock as he sat her down on a small chair he had summoned from across the room silently when he had started the shower. The room was filling up rapidly with sultry steam. He looked up one last time before diving in to see that her eyes were large and her breathing had quickened in anticipation. The sight of her face made his own anticipation pound stridently.

Waiting no longer, he parted her knees and leaned forward to taste her. She gasped, sliding forward in her seat and pressing herself against him. As her hands slid into his hair, he quickened his pace. Her body bucked back, but her thighs met his cheeks and her hands pushed him on. Gradually increasing his tempo, he gloried in the sensation of her beginning to flex from the inside and out, her thighs tightening their hold on him as she came vigorously. Lifting her quickly, he put her legs around his waist as she embraced his neck. Carrying her with ease into the shower, she moaned loudly as the hot water washed over her skin and the cold marble hit her back. He kissed her ravenously as he held her by the thighs up against the stone.

As he glided himself inside, the surge of pleasure was exquisite, every nerve in his body firing at once. Her muscles were still vibrating frantically against him, sending coarse shocks through his brain. The searing water soaked them as he thrust slowly into her over and over, revering the incredible woman from his dreams that was giving so readily of herself as she cried out sensually. The harmony of the almost scalding water on his back, and the awareness of her ridiculously wonderful body wrapped so closely around him, ensnared his every sense. The rapture escalated until he felt his own tremendous expectancy and climax nearing. Nestling his face in her neck, his forehead against the icy marble, he gave one final push and the flourish of immense release washed over him. Her hands in his hair, she held him to her as his trembling subsided.

They maintained the pose for a long while as she tenderly kissed his neck and he set the memory in his mind for a later time after he was bound to wake up because this was far too good to be true. When the water began to run cold, he lowered her gently to the floor without loosening his embrace. Kissing her temple as he shut off the shower, he left her standing alone only long enough to retrieve two towels and transfigured another into a bathrobe. She stared at him in wonderment as he dried her and wrapped her in the soft terrycloth. Drying himself and wrapping the towel around his waist, he picked her up still looking swept away, and carried her into the darkened bedroom.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently as he settled her onto the downy mattress.

"Never better," she replied breathily as her lips edged into a smile. "I do hope this is all real because I want to do that again sometime."

He chuckled as he removed the towel and climbed into bed next to her. "Again, you are not the only one." As she cuddled up next to him, he couldn't resist adding with a smirk, "Love, I believe you have been cheating on your boyfriend with your potions professor."

She giggled nervously, "I hadn't thought about it like that." She paused before adding, "It feels like that was all still years ago."

"Just be gentle with him," he said quietly. "I remember all too well how hard it is to lose you."

Kissing him slowly, she untied her robe and slipped it from under her, tossing it to the floor. Rolling into his arms, he held her close as she whispered sleepily, "I love you Severus Snape."

"And I love you Hermione Granger."

He gazed at her as she fell asleep, until his eyes would remain open no longer. If this was another dream, he didn't mind as long as it never ended. This was where he wanted to be for the rest of forever.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n - Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. This is the final chapter and I tried to wrap everything up neatly. Some of the reactions might be a bit outlandish but hey, that's why they call it fiction. Hope I didn't forget anything, it's kind of early in the morning to be editing, but mostly I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 12

The morning came much too early for Hermione, though she was glad that the dream she was having was over. She was back in class with Severus, but he was treating her like a student again. No matter what she said to him, he wouldn't snap out of it. He was assigning her detention when she awoke with a start to see him sitting up watching her sleep.

"Were you having a bad dream?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Promise me you won't ever forget who I am again."

He smiled before kissing her good morning, "I promise."

Severus allowed her to dress before him. She quickly realized she had no clothes other than those she was wearing the night before. A quick cleaning spell and she was ready to go. The imminent conversation with Ron was weighing heavily on her mind and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Severus was still in bed, but there was now a fresh cup of coffee on her end table. Her mind still reeling a bit from the events that had happened only hours before, she crossed the room and fondly sipped her coffee.

She smiled, "You sure do know how to take care of a girl."

He laughed, "I assumed you would want to get an early start." He smirked, "In an hour or so, I am going to talk to Albus. I think there is still something he is not telling us." She set her cup down as he slid across the bed to her. After kissing her gently, he added, "Have fun with Mr. Weasley."

She smiled saying, "Now this is the part where I grope you and you fondle me and then I flee the room." He was laughing as she teased, "Watch out for Fenrir."

"Speaking of them," he said as his laughter subsided. "We will have to advise Albus of the escape and Minerva's murder. If what Albus was saying was correct--which it usually is--then those events still have the potential to occur."

She nodded, saying with a sigh, "I'll try to make this quick so I can go with you."

Taking her hand in his, he soothed, "I would come with you, but I doubt my presence would make this any easier."

"I know," she said. "That would be a little more than awkward. I'll see you soon though. Don't go forgetting about me while I'm gone."

He smirked fondly, "That would be impossible." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her lovingly. Thinking it was best she leave, she reluctantly pulled away and told him they could finish that later just before she left.

As she made her way through the dungeons, she got more than a few stares from the Slytherin students whose dormitories were close by. Not only was it quite early for students from any other houses to be down there, but it was Saturday, and classes were mostly finished for the year.

The rest of the corridors were almost deserted, many of the students still in bed or outside enjoying the summer day. She felt herself go pale when she caught a glimpse of Professor McGonagall in the hall. The memory of the ripple, or whatever it was, remained incredibly fresh in her mind. She had to keep reminding herself that she was still eighteen and that Ron and Harry would have no idea about the ripple or of the events that she witnessed. More than once, she tried to focus on what she was going to tell them and how she was going to explain, but the surreal aspect of the morning was daunting. Her mind kept drifting to musings of the early morning lovemaking with Severus and their forthcoming conversation with Albus, not to mention where their lives were going to take them now that so much had changed. She also had to remind herself that Ron, Harry, and Ginny had committed none of the prior slights against her. They were still innocent in that regard.

Luckily, her feet took her in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitory automatically or she might never have reached the large portrait of the Fat Lady. When found herself there, she remembered that she no longer remembered the password. Those six years were all too real to her, and that little piece of information hadn't made the journey with the rest.

"Hermione!" she heard someone exclaim from behind her. She spun around to see Ginny Weasley bounding up the stairs. She had not aged at all since their school days, which Hermione quickly reminded herself shouldn't come as a surprise since they were still in their school days.

"Thank goodness," Hermione sighed.

Ginny looked at her strangely. "I've just been to the hospital wing and Madam Pomphrey said you left early this morning. Where have you been?"

Startled by the simplicity of the question, and the complexity of the answer, Hermione was unprepared, "I…uh…went…um"

"Did Dumbledore take you up to his office or something?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Hermione said, clawing onto the excuse. "He wanted me to tell him what happened. I…uh…fell asleep up there." She was hoping it sounded more convincing to Ginny than it did to her.

"Oh good," she replied. "We were getting worried. Ron and Harry are in the common room and they can't wait to tell you what happened."

"I can imagine," Hermione said as Ginny gave the password.

She followed Ginny through the portrait hole and into the common room. Hermione thought how strange it felt since she hadn't been in that room for years. No, she reminded herself, she had been there just yesterday. This was going to be much more complicated than she thought.

As soon as they turned the corner, all she could see was the flash of robes as Harry and Ron embraced her.

"Hermione, you're all right!" Harry cried.

"Wait until you hear what happened!" Ron exclaimed.

She had to fight the urge to push them away, allowing them their revelry. When they finally released her, Ron was standing, arms outstretched, expecting another hug of his own. She had wondered if when she saw him any old feelings would return, but there was nothing but friendship. The experience had changed her, and the self that she now was had no love for him other than as a friend, as well as pity for the unexpected news she was about to impart.

"Don't I get a hug for bringing you back to safety?" he asked with a smile. This immediately reminded her of why she was there.

Hermione corrected him more forcefully than she intended, "You didn't bring me back--Severus did."

Looking suddenly hurt, he dropped his arms and said, "How do you know? He wasn't sitting there at your bedside like we were."

Annoyance was now inching out the pity in her mind, "Actually, yes he was, unlike anyone in this room."

The look of distress spread to both Harry and Ginny. Harry attempted to explain, "We were busy with--"

Hermione cut him off mid sentence, "No you weren't. You were at The Hog's Head, all three of you."

"How could you know," Ginny said, aghast, but again Hermione interrupted.

"It doesn't matter how I know," she said with surprisingly little emotion. "What matters…you know…it doesn't matter. I've only come up here to talk to Ron and collect my things if I have time."

"Collect your…where're you going?" Ron asked, obviously confounded.

Hermione took a deep breath. She was wavering on several stories that might be sufficient, but she decided on the truth, at least part of it. "The important aspect of a rather long story is that I'm moving out. I know this is sudden, but I realized something last night, or this morning rather," she felt a smirk sliding across her face at the thought. "Anyway, I'll be able to tell you more later on, but for now I don't even know myself what we'll be doing after I graduate." She stopped when she realized she was beginning to ramble.

Ron interrupted, his face turning red, "What do you mean we?"

Sighing deeply, Hermione said, "That's what I needed to talk to you about." She glanced at Harry and Ginny who were both gaping confusedly. "It would be better if we talked alone."

Harry suddenly spoke, "Wait, did you just call Snape Severus?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes I did. I guess I didn't realize it'd become such a habit." As she said the word habit, it reminded her of Snape's hand waving during the wandless magic and their conversation over drinks. She started to giggle. The other three were staring strangely at her as though she must be ill. "I'm sorry," she said as she stifled the laugh, "I just remembered something funny."

"Apparently," Ron said his brow furrowed. "Mind filling us in?"

Hermione shrugged, "As I said, I would rather talk to you alone."

"Hermione, you're scaring us," Ron said firmly.

Another deep breath steadied Hermione, who was wishing that Severus had joined her. At least the shock of seeing him in the common room would have kept them quiet. She smiled at the thought. "Sorry, fine. Something happened last night," again she smirked at the memory. "Sorry…look…something happened and it changes everything. I still want to be friends with you, but I have to do what feels right, and that means being with Severus."

The looks on all three of their faces were of utter shock and bewilderment. A full minute passed into uneasy silence. Hermione considered divulging some of the details, but the explanation would be long and tedious, and most of the information was unnecessary and rather far-fetched. She decided to tell them just what they needed to know. "It's hard to explain. It seems that I was falling in love with him all year and I just never realized it. Not until the ripple, that was what Albus called it. Anyway, the bottom line is that I can't be with you anymore Ron. Trust me, it's for the best."

These statements didn't change their looks at all, if anything they deepened. "You can't be serious," Ron managed through his awe.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I know this must be strange, exceedingly strange really." Hermione could fully understand their misgivings. "You can ask Albus--"

Harry interrupted, "Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Because he told me to," she answered simply. "The point is that I don't want this to affect our friendship. I know that will take some time to rebuild entirely, if that is even possible, but it is better this way. You're just going to have to trust me on that."

Ron was shaking his head as he said softly, "You're breaking up with me for Snape?"

"In a sense yes," Hermione answered. "But mostly for you and for me. You deserve someone who can appreciate you for who you are, and that just isn't me." She stepped towards him to hug him, but he moved away. "I am sorry for hurting you, but you'll meet someone who will make you much happier."

Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Is this what you really want? Snape didn't slip you some potion while you were unconscious did he?"

Laughing, she replied, "No, I'm doing this without the aid of pharmaceuticals." She giggled at the memory.

Harry hitched up a weak smile, "I don't understand this at all, but I've never known you to be irrational." He smiled a bit more sincerely, "Until now, but I'm here for you anyway."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione sighed, hugging him.

She turned to Ginny, who had remained surprisingly silent.

"Well?" Hermione prompted.

"If this is what you want," Ginny replied, quietly pulling her into a hug.

Turning to Ron, Hermione said, "I'm sorry, but it is better this way for both of us."

The look of hurt on his face was almost more than she could stand. "Stop saying you're sorry," he said wearily. "I'll be mad later when this sinks in. Until then, I'll just miss you."

Hermione could feel tears prickling in her eyes. She had expected him to be angry, not eloquent. "Thank you Ron." She hugged him tightly and he placed a very soft kiss on her cheek.

She pulled away and headed for her room struggling not to cry when she remembered something she'd forgotten to say. "Oh and Ginny, don't ever go to work for a woman named Galena. She is an evil, nasty woman."

Ginny laughed nervously, "If you say so."

Hermione collected what few things she had and reduced them for the trip to the dungeons. She briefly thought about how she was going to rationalize this all to her parents, but that was going to be easy when compared to what she'd just done. Having finished packing, she walked back through the common room.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were huddled on the couch whispering. She felt terribly separate from the group she'd been such an active part of, but the self that she was then didn't exist anymore. Instead, she wanted tremendously to get back to Severus and then everything else would work itself out. They stopped talking when they saw her. Harry and Ginny stood while Ron remained sitting. She could see that he'd been crying. A pang of guilt hit her because she remembered that pain all too well, but she also knew that it would diminish with time.

Harry and Ginny both hugged her, and she thought for a moment about going to Ron, but decided it was best to leave him alone and hope he would forgive her eventually. At least she had confronted him with the information instead of running away. She knew that would make the situation a little easier.

When she reached the portrait hole, she turned to her friends who still looked disorientated. She waved, unable to speak through the tears that were welling up quickly. They waved back and she escaped into the hall. The emotions were so widely varied that she couldn't identify just one. She was still overwhelmed from the ripple, and now she had broken up with Ron and in effect had changed the course of history. Everything from here on out would be different.

She saw many familiar faces through the halls, many of them attempting to talk to her. Pressing past them, she thought the next week was going to be very difficult. So much had changed and she was not prepared to explain the story to every person who thought they needed to know. The story would spread quickly enough as it was without her perpetuating it.

When she reached the door to her new rooms, she'd composed herself. As soon as she walked through this door, her new life would truly begin. A few waves of her wand later, she turned the knob and entered. Severus was sitting in the armchair facing the door and stood as soon as he saw her, his face rising into a warm smile as he crossed the room. She instantly felt better just seeing his smiling face.

** > > > > > > > > > >**

Snape saw her troubled look. "Did it go well?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "It's just that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"I know," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Hoping to make her smile he asked, "Are you ready to go meet with the lunatic?"

She laughed, "Is that what we're calling him now?"

He chuckled, "Only behind his back."

She smiled at him as she crossed the room to the writing desk and emptied her pockets. "I brought my things from the dormitory. I hope you don't mind," she said apprehensively.

"Not at all," he answered with a smile. "If you are ready my lady?" he asked motioning toward the fireplace. "I would like to get this out of the way because I am starving, as I am sure you must be."

She smiled and nodded, walking with him to the fireplace. He took her hand as they walked into the bright green flames and into the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning," Albus greeted them with a smile from his desk. He stood and walked toward them saying, "I am sorry you've had such a challenging morning already, Hermione."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I wanted to get it over with."

"That is perfectly understandable," he replied. "Ron will be fine, as will your friends. They love you very much, remember that."

She nodded. Quiet fell upon them as they each waited for the other to speak. Ultimately, Snape was the first, "I suppose we should get on with this. Where do you want us to start Albus?"

The old man just shook his head as he walked to an armchair and took a seat beside the fire. "As I said last night, explanations are not necessary. I am fully aware of the events that the ripple foretold."

Perplexed, Snape said, "That is not possible. This is something you cannot possibly know."

Albus only chuckled, "As luck would have it, I just happened to doze off at my desk for only a few minutes after returning from the Ministry last evening, and I believe I inadvertently got drawn into your ripple."

Stunned, Snape said nothing. Hermione on the other hand looked embarrassed, "You saw everything that happened?"

"No," Albus chuckled as he shook his head. "Only what I would have seen if I had lived it, just as you did. Thus, I am fully aware of the Death Eater escape and of Minerva's death. I spoke with her this morning and have put into place safeguards in case something should happen to any one of us so that the Ministry will be informed and be able to apprehend them should they still succeed." He waved a hand in the air, "But that is years from now. What we should be talking about are your plans now that you have this splendid second chance at reliving these years." He looked at them both expectantly.

"I assumed that I would return to the school in September and resume teaching," Snape said uncertainly.

"I thought I fired you," Albus said with a smirk. "These years are yours to do with as you choose, but don't forget that you were given the gift of knowledge along with the gift of insight." He winked at Hermione, "You remember what it was to work and all the knowledge that you gained during those years, do you not?"

Hermione nodded slowly as Albus continued. "Take that knowledge and this opportunity and go wherever your hearts desire. I will expect you both back here in about six years I think. Slughorn has already agreed to stay on for that long and it would be a shame to disappoint him." He smiled, "Now go, but don't forget to visit."

Absolutely shocked, Snape turned to Hermione who was wearing a similar look. A smile slowly crossed her lips and he felt one of his own coming on. "Would you like to go for a walk into Hogsmeade for some breakfast?" he asked her.

"That sounds lovely," she replied.

Albus waved them goodbye and they stepped onto the spiral staircase and closed the door. Hermione giggled as she said, "This is amazing. But what will we do for money?"

Snape chuckled, "I have spent very little of what I have made over the years. I have never had much reason to." He paused, "Until now."

He kissed her tenderly as they reached the bottom of the stairs and as they exited the stairwell, the stoic faces of Weasley and Potter confronted them.

Weasley walked resolutely up to Snape and held out his hand. Unsure as to the meaning, he shook the boys hand as he said hesitantly, "Have you come to fight me for her?"

"No," the boy answered quietly. "Just to tell you to take care of her or you'll have us to answer to."

Snape nodded, "That will not be a problem."

The two boys nodded to Hermione and then disappeared down the hall. As he stared after them he heard Hermione's stunned voice at his shoulder, "That was odd."

"That it was," he replied.

"At least he didn't try to hit you," she teased.

"Even so, I was not worried," he said looking down into her smiling face. "I had you here to defend me."

She laughed as they walked out of the castle and into the bright sunshine of the morning. They walked briskly toward the small town until they reached the tree Snape remembered kissing her against. He could not resist reliving the memory before he asked the question he so desperately wanted to.

She gasped as he seized her and pulled her into a passionate kiss against the large trunk of the tree. When he pulled away, she was smiling at him. The smile fell away slowly after he spoke.

"Marry me," he said silkily.

"What?" she asked in amazement.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Now?" she giggled.

"No," he chuckled. "But soon, and then I will show you the world as my wife."

Tears welled in her eyes as she said unsteadily, "Of course I will." She smirked as she added, "As long as you know I'm only in this for the desk."

** > > > > > > > > > >**

They married in a small ceremony only a couple of months later in the Great Hall at Hogwarts just before the start of the next school term. Albus and Minerva decorated the Hall in lavish ribbons and flowers so that it was almost unrecognizable. They only invited a few close friends, and Hermione's parents. To their astonishment, Harry and Ginny were both present. Much like the other wedding that she still remembered so clearly, Ron chose not to attend.

As she walked down the aisle that day, it was toward the proud face of Severus who was gazing at her with mesmerized devotion. That feeling was enough to sustain her for the rest of her life, wherever it was they might end up.

After the wedding, they traveled to the far reaches of the globe. They traversed almost every continent and spent nearly a year in Chicago, enjoying the places they remembered having been to together though had never actually visited in reality. They replaced the memories of the ripple with memories of their own, six years worth of memories that they were glad to cherish again, except this time with each other.

They received regular owls from Albus and Minerva as well as Harry and Ginny, keeping them filled in on the events that they missed. Ron went into business with the twins and ended up opening his own branch of the store in Sydney Australia, where he met the woman he eventually married. Hermione and Severus traveled there for the wedding.

Ginny avoided working for Galena, whom she met shortly after graduating. By not moving to Edinburgh, she rekindled her romance with Harry and they married shortly after he finished the Auror program. Hermione and Severus traveled to London for their wedding as well.

The years passed quickly. They were in Japan when the time came to return for what was sure to be an interesting career working alongside each other. They had learned so much about each other in the years abroad that they worked seamlessly together. Severus even lost some of his derisiveness during his lessons, though he would say it was simply age and not his contentment with his married life.

Hermione so enjoyed teaching and was pleased she seemed to have a knack for it. In more ways than just her name, she was delighted to have become Professor Snape. She giggled to herself on more than one occasion when the students labeled Severus as Old Professor Snape when referring to them both in conversation. He just chuckled and said that they could call him whatever they wanted as long as he still had the pleasure of returning home to her every night. He always knew what to say to make her smile.

The Death Eaters managed to escape, but they were apprehended as soon as they Apparated into Hogsmeade. There were no casualties this time as Albus had been sitting in front of The Three Broomsticks and stunned the lot as soon as they materialized. Severus had teased him that he should have let the Aurors do their jobs, but Albus said he'd been bored that day and thought he would handle them himself. Severus then reiterated the man's need for a psychiatric evaluation.

To Hermione's surprise, that had occurred only a few days ago as she gazed out over the lake to the place where Albus' sarcophagus had stood and then Minerva's, but neither existed. It was well past sundown on Wednesday, the day that Severus died and the day she committed murder. Those events still etched into her mind, she knew they were now only fantasy. She and Severus had changed those events, and in doing so, had created an extraordinary life together. He loved her deeply as she did him, and somewhere along the way, they became the very best of friends. Many couples envied them, but those same people had no idea of the tribulations that brought them to one another. Nevertheless, she cherished those tribulations as well. They led her to Severus.

She felt a hand on the small of her back as a silken voice met her ear, "It is almost midnight."

She looked up to see her husband at her side. He looked younger than he did the first time they'd experienced that day, she thought. Those years of rest must have done him good.

"What do you think happens now?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," he answered softly, pulling her close against his side and kissing the top of her head.

They stood together looking out over the lake that sparkled in the moonlight. Those sparkles reminded Hermione of the beautiful colors she'd seen when she awoke so many years ago. She thought they must have come to say hello from the crystalline surface of the lake.

Hermione felt no different as the day passed into memory. The day that lie before her was fresh and new like none had been in so very long. This was a day that neither of them could remember living, and they were excited for it.

She still treasured him just as she had in her memories and could not imagine her life without him. He still brought her coffee every morning and gazed at her with the same reverence that told more than paltry words ever could. As Severus suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her eagerly, sliding his hand beneath the front of her shirt, she thought she didn't mind if this was another ripple, as long as it never ended.


End file.
